


Predictable

by ericapadma (orphan_account)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lesbians, M/M, Multi, Skype Sex, Threesomes, Top!Jackie, bottom!gigi, bottom!jackie, feminization play, gender feelings, muffing, top!gigi, vers!gigi, vers!jackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ericapadma
Summary: It's quarantine and everyone is horny. A gift from me to those watching Season 12. Girl, bye. This is porn that takes place after the season ends. Idk, we all deserve this okay.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Gigi Goode, Jackie Cox/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 123
Kudos: 331





	1. Chapter 1

Jackie wanted Gigi. 

_How pathetic. How utterly cliche._

Not just because _everyone_ wanted Gigi but because Jackie was at least a dozen years older than her. Had she become the gay Broadway letch stereotype she mocked with her drag — someone the “real” Jackie Cox type would be a hag for? The older Upper West Side homosexual pining for the beauty influencer twink. Jackie imagined herself sweatily pumping away behind a lithe Gigi as she yawned and checked Instagram. It was too much. It was not cute.

So she pushed it aside. Even when Gigi made comments about her body, and then… more comments about her body and then, somehow even more comments about her body. If it were anyone but Gigi, it might have made Jackie uncomfortable. Most flirting did, as evidenced by her stumbling interaction with Vanjie in the workroom. And Gigi flirted sooo openly. With everyone. And it was _so_ not good, especially because when it started Jackie had been a taken man. How she wished she’d had that sort of unassailable confidence at Gigi’s age — to nonchalantly and slyly wink at anyone who talked to her, to cooly and unequivocally give off both an air of “you can never have me” and “maybe if you play your cards right…”

They were spending the evening at a bar. The season had long ago aired and of course, surprising no one, Gigi had won. Jackie had dutifully accepted Miss Congeniality and a promise of a future season of All Stars. Gigi was in New York for some meetings and had shot Jackie a text, “we’re at Julius come hang.” No greeting. And who was “we?” She hadn’t said.

So here they were. Dive-y for Gigi’s taste, Jackie thought but they sat in the back and no one was coming over to bother them. It occurred to Jackie that maybe Gigi wanted them to have some privacy and the idea shot through her veins like an electric shock. When Jackie had arrived, a few of Gigi’s lanky gorgeous friends were flanking her and when Gigi had seen her she’d broken into a devastating smile, reaching up, drink in hand, to kiss Jackie dramatically on both cheeks. 

“Fellas,” she said coyly, like an old time-y movie star, “This is Jackie! Jackie, these are the boys.”

And then she wrapped a hand around Jackie’s wrist, pulling her to sit across from her, their knees touching, interlocked. “How are you?,” she purred. “Can one of them get you a drink?”

Before Jackie could answer, one of the boys, a beautiful and jacked black man who was probably a model, stood. Gigi waved at him, “Get Jackie whatever she wants. What do you want?”

“Uh, vodka soda,” she said because it didn’t really matter. Gigi grinned. “That’s what I’m having! We have to watch our figures, after all,” she said playing with her straw. “Or well, some of us do. With that body, you drink whatever you want, girl.”

Jackie blushed and then hated herself. The jukebox blasted something by Ariana Grande and Jackie rolled her eyes. “You could drink 12 beers a night and still look like a Barbie doll, please,” she said. The comment seemed to please Gigi. 

“Not a Ken doll?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“No, a straight up 1950’s Barbie. Even out of drag.”

Gigi grinned. Her friend came back with Jackie’s drink. Jackie tried to hand him some cash but he ignored her and sat back down. “I have a tab,” Gigi explained.

“Oh, that 100 thousand treating you well,” Jackie said, raising her drink in a cheers. “Salamati.”

“Salamati,” Gigi said, clinking their glasses. She took a sip from her dainty straw, not breaking eye contact with Jackie. If this were a cartoon, Jackie thought, her own oversized glasses would be fogging up under Gigi's gaze.

“The boys were just leaving,” Gigi said, smacking her lips. “Right, boys? You had somewhere to be?”

All three men stood up suddenly as if choreographed. One kissed Gigi’s hand. “Nice to meet you,” the one who’d gotten Jackie her drink said. She did not know any of their names.

They exited quickly and Gigi scooted herself closer to Jackie, their knees again pressing together. Jackie snort-laughed.

“What?” Gigi grinned.

“That was ridiculous, that’s what,” Jackie said, gesturing behind her to the boys. “What is that? A harem?”

“I thought you’d approve,” Gigi pouted. “Because… Persian. You know.” Jackie rolled her eyes. “They’re cute. They’re no one. Friends.”

“I’m sure,” Jackie said, looking down and finally breaking their eye contact. “I’m sure you’ve got a lot of friends now.”

She could feel Gigi’s eyes on her. “We’re friends, aren’t we?” She cooed.

Jackie looked up over her dark lashes, “Nice try,” she said, taking a sip of her drink. “That shit doesn’t work on me.”

Gigi sighed, almost bored-sounding. She leaned back into the wood behind her, out of Jackie’s space but slid her foot forward wrapping her ankle around Jackie’s and rubbing the exposed skin. _When had she taken off her shoe?_ Her pristine white sock left her lone empty Nike under the table. Jackie tilted her head at her and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. “Stop it, come on,” she said.

Gigi whined. A slight, girlish sound. Jackie swallowed. God, she’s a child. Better to make this a joke-y interaction between them like she always did.

“Oh, is _that_ why you texted? You trying to get banged out by an old Iranian man? I have some uncles who might be able to help you.”

Gigi moved her foot up to Jackie’s calf and said nothing. This was Jackie’s downfall. She’d always talked too much. “Actually, they’re all homophobic so looks like you’re stuck with little old me if you're looking to fuck,” she shrugged.

Gigi giggled, throwing on a baby-voiced affectation. “Yeah, daddy,” she licked her lips, “Blow my back out, _please_.”

Jackie laughed. “Nah. Get one of your boys back here for that,” she said. “Leave me out of your nonsense.”

“None of them are _any_ good,” Gigi said, so casually Jackie almost missed that she was saying she’d fucked them all. Jackie’s stomach dropped right into her crotch. The images swam into her vision, coming nonstop and fast. Every position those guys had had Gigi in. Gigi’s face. Gigi’s skin. Her stomach. She was thrown and it was written all over her face.

“Ooooooooh,” Gigi said, throwing her head back and howling. “You’re _thinking_ about it.”

“No,” Jackie said, her face burning. “Get out of here with this game. Play with someone else, Gig. Did no one else answer your texts?”

“I didn’t text anyone else,” she said, sipping her drink down to the end. Slurp. “I was lonely and thinking about you.”

Another Ariana Grande song started. That was 4 in a row. Fucking gay youth, Jackie thought. No taste.

“I love this song,” Gigi said.

“You’re drunk,” Jackie replied.

“I’m very not,” she said, pressing her foot into the inside of Jackie’s thigh. “I’ve had two drinks.”

Jackie set her drink on the table beside them and reached down, grabbing Gigi’s foot with one hand. Instead of moving it away, she squeezed it and then pulled it the few inches forward to her dick, pressing it against her — hard. She was hot there. Heat radiating off her jeans. She thought for a second that maybe she was bruising Gigi’s arch but she just fluttered her eyes. Jackie saw then that one of her fists was balled by her side.

“You done?” Jackie said, her voice stern.

Gigi swallowed, opening her eyes. “That is so,” she said, setting her drink down beside Jackie’s, “hot.”

Jackie rubbed her thighs together on either side of Gigi’s foot, which was now trapped. “Stop trying to ruin our friendship on a whim,” Jackie said. “Not everyone wants you.”

“Well, that’s a lie,” Gigi said. Jackie snorted. 

“You don’t want me?” Gigi pouted, making her eyes into sad little slits. “What’s the matter, Jackie? We’ve always had like, _energy_. Let’s have fuuuun.”

Energy. Jesus. Gigi untangled her foot from Jackie’s grip, sliding it under the table and back into her big white sneaker. She leaned forward pressing her lips against Jackie’s ear. It was over before she even said anything, but she did speak.

“We can be friends, daddy,” she whispered. “Good friends.”

Jackie reached forward and grasped her knee. “We’re good friends already,” she said. She could hear her own voice was raspy now. Gigi rubbed her cheek against Jackie’s subtle stubble and opened her mouth, a breathy, pornographic, totally intentional sigh escaping. God, Jackie was _so_ predictable. Who else from their season had Gigi pulled this on? 

“ _Jackie_ ,” she said, her lips brushing Jackie’s neck. She realized too late she was definitely bruising Gigi’s knee but Gigi hadn’t said anything about it. “Just give innnnn,” she whined. “You know you’re going tooooo. Don't make me work soooo hard.”

Jackie let go of Gigi's knee. Fuck.

—-

Gigi sat on the couch at Jackie’s and actually didn’t look so out of place. Her timeless quality and looks matched the apartment, which was decorated entirely in a 60s style, like it popped out of the set of “I Dream of Jeannie.” Both her and Jackie could easily be two distinguished “bachelors” of the era.

Jackie handed Gigi a glass from her _Mad Men_ drink cart. A crystal glass tumbler of whiskey. She had one herself. She’d bought it after Drag Race just to be glamorous and it was one of her favorite pieces in her home. Gigi’s legs were crossed and one perfect shoe bounced in the air.

“Do you always come on like a fucking _porn star_?” Jackie said. She stood in front of Gigi who lounged, one arm over the side of the couch, the other on her drink. 

Gigi uncrossed her legs and spread them, feet planted on the carpet. 

“I don’t know. Are you always _so hard_ for it?” She said, with that patented unmoved Gigi face.

“No,” Jackie said, thankfully without stuttering. At least she had that. 

“You’re _adorable_ , Jesus,” Gigi said. She set her drink down on the side table. “Come here.”

Jackie wasn’t sure what she meant by “here.” She hesitated and then took a step forward. Gigi sat up and put one big hand on either side of Jackie’s hips. “Straddle me,” she said. Jackie flushed. 

“I….” Jackie swallowed.

Gigi leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Jackie’s stomach through her t-shirt. “Sit on my lap, please,” she said, muffled.

Jackie’s knees gave out and she didn’t remember doing it but suddenly she was in Gigi’s lap, knees on either side of her. Gigi’s hands ran up her back under her shirt, gripping and rubbing. Jackie still had a drink in one hand she was trying not to spill. Gigi was staring up at her with her mouth pressed right above the top of Jackie’s jeans, her eyes wide. She looked like living art. Jackie needed some semblance of control back or she was seriously going to have trouble breathing. And she had tricks up her sleeve too. Pulling one out, she kept eye contact over her glass as she sipped her drink, relaxing her body so her ass rubbed against Gigi’s front. Gigi’s lips left her stomach and she leaned back, watching Jackie intently. Jackie rolled her body slowly, riding her in a sort of lap dance move, her stomach rippling. She swallowed her drink and moved the glass away from her lips but still gripped it in one hand. She moved the other hand flat to the back of Gigi’s neck and did it again, rolling her ass against the fly of Gigi’s pants.

Gigi’s grip tightened. She looked like she was grinding her teeth. Jackie killed her drink, setting it down on the end table next to Gigi’s. She put her free hand on Gigi’s jaw. “Relax,” she said. Gigi huffed out a laugh. 

“I’ll try relaxing when you’re not grinding your ass against my dick like a fucking stripper,” she murmured between her teeth.

Jackie smiled slightly and leaned her body back, doubling down on what she was doing. She had two big things going for her — her ass and her ability to use her limited belly dancing moves to her advantage. “What happened to your daddy schtick?” She asked softly, teasing. “What happened to _‘oh yes daddy,'_ huh? You seem a little speechless?"

Gigi puffed air out hard, and some came through her nose like she was a dragon trying not to breath fire. Jackie played with the hair on the back of her neck.

“You have to stop that,” Gigi said. 

“Oh, does someone want to stop now?” Jackie said, moving her body forward so she and Gigi were nose to nose. “Not so fun when you’re the one being toyed with?”

Gigi lifted her hips, hands still tight on Jackie’s waist and one on her back. “I am so stupid hard for you,” she said before pushing up a little and biting Jackie’s lower lip, sucking and pulling it into her mouth.

Pride swelled in Jackie’s chest. But: Gigi was a kid. Gigi was a kid. Gigi was a kid. Her mind kept reeling, repeating. Jackie had years on her no matter how sexy Gigi thought she was. She pulled out of the kiss.

“No more Betty Boop idiot twink,” Jackie said. “Tell me something true.”

“I've wanted you since day one,” Gigi said, licking across Jackie’s lips. 

“No, you didn’t,” Jackie said, breathing into Gigi’s mouth. 

“Yes, I did,” she said, serious. “You got naked in the workroom and you had that ass and you did that demure bullshit _‘oh no should I put clothes on’_ act and I wanted to bite you.”

Jackie laughed. “You saw my ass once and you liked it. That doesn’t mean you—“

“I wanted you,” she said again.

“Oh yeah?” Jackie joked, running her hands over Gigi’s shoulders. They were talking practically into each other’s mouths, neither of them wanting to actually start kissing again. “What’d you do? Go back to your hotel room every night and jerk it to my big glasses?”

Gigi nodded, not realizing Jackie was kidding. “I want to come all over them,” she said. “Some on your tongue, some on your glasses, get it in your hair…”

Jesus Christ. Jesus fucking Christ. Fuck it.

Jackie fell forward, devouring Gigi’s mouth. They kissed dirty immediately, tongues everywhere, huge nasal breaths, sweat mingling. Gigi grabbed Jackie’s waist and stood, lifting her way too easily and taking a few steps to pin her against the living room wall. She put two hands on Jackie’s ass, holding her up. They did not stop kissing. Gigi shoved herself between Jackie’s legs hard, rutting. It took Jackie a moment to realize the high-pitched whining and begging noises were coming from her. She felt so irreversibly, vulnerably, nakedly slutty and she hadn’t taken off any of her clothes.

This was such a bad idea. Gigi’s mouth was on her neck. She seemed to like Jackie’s stray beard hairs. 

“I need to be inside you,” Gigi said into the skin under her ear. “I need it.” She hadn’t had to repeat herself though because Jackie was already nodding.

—

Surprisingly, when they finished, Gigi pulled Jackie into a side snuggle. She rubbed her nose into the top of Jackie’s head and so taking her cue, Jackie slid one sweaty arm over Gigi’s chest. It was quiet for a moment. The sky outside Jackie’s bedroom window was gray. It must be around 4 am, she thought. Not that it mattered. She figured Gigi was going to take off soon. She wondered if she’d ever hear from her again. She thought she would. Maybe as friends. Maybe in a group. She felt a little shitty and obvious. Another bit of prey. A throwaway. It’s hard to consider what a bad idea something is when that something’s dick is inside you, but god, she should know better. She would miss Gigi’s friendship, but she’d made her choice. No one to blame but herself.

Gigi yawned. “You're such a bottom,” she said absently. Jackie raised her head to look at her, mouth open in a shocked and offended O. Gigi smiled. It was devastatingly handsome.

“You bitch,” Jackie said, smacking Gigi lightly on the chest. “You absolute rotted cunt.”

“I’m not complaining. You obviously have an incredible ass,” she said, purposefully missing Jackie’s point. “I just thought you were vers—“

“You thought!” Jackie said, laughing. There was her friend Gigi. There she was. She was still here. “Girl, bye.”

“Bye?” Gigi cooed. “What happened to _‘fuck yes, make me fucking feel it?’_ What happened to her? I miss her. She was fun.”

“I can’t believe I fed into your ego,” Jackie shook her head. “You’re unbearable.”

“You bear me,” Gigi said, running a finger over Jackie’s bicep. “I’m gonna tell Crystal we fucked and she’s gonna lose her goddamn mind.”

Jackie sighed, “I don’t know what I expected.” The idea embarrassed her a little, but at the same time there was a strange thrill. Like people might think Gigi was hers. She was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear Gigi say:

“I texted Nicky while you were in the bathroom.”

Jackie groaned. 

“I didn’t tell her you _bottomed_ but she probably guessed,” Gigi said, rolling her eyes and pretending to be extremely put out and innocent.

“Get out of my apartment,” Jackie said, without any conviction. “I’m too old for this.” She smiled and Gigi pulled her back into her arms.

“No,” she said. And Jackie had to admit that was okay.


	2. Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing else going on so this got weird. There's muffing and gender feelings. I can't express enough how much time I have on my hands.

The next time they saw each other, they were in drag. 

Jackie had a cabaret show in Los Angeles and Gigi came by in that black Bettie Page wig and a little white two-piece jumpsuit, again followed by three gorgeous men — although different ones than who she was with in New York. Jackie had thought, "That seems about right.” A never-ending spigot of beautiful Adonises probably just followed Gigi everywhere.

It’d only been a couple weeks since their night together and Jackie had obsessively thought about every single second of it over and over and over. She took comfort in the fact that Gigi was clearly thinking about her too. Every few hours, out of nowhere, she’d been gifted naked selfie after naked selfie. Sometimes she’d written back a single emoji. Sometimes a shocked gif. Sometimes a heart. She never sent her own photos, wanting to have something Gigi wanted and sort of half-hoping that Gigi would use her words and ask. She never did.

There’s just photos of Gigi shirtless in bed, cut jaw and full face of blue glitter makeup. The neck down of her as a boy, the hairs on her stomach hit by sunlight. Her in a full red lingerie set, with no wig or make up on at all. Her completely naked, lying on her stomach with her head resting on her forearm and her bare feet thrown up in the background. There’s never a greeting. Never a response other than another photo. Jackie’s favorite is the one of her sitting, legs open in a little schoolgirl skirt and no top, with a single hand wrapped around her hard dick. No wig. Light eyeliner, she thought, but she couldn’t tell because a single ray beam of light came through the window and reflected onto her face. Jackie had replied to that with a simple, “Good(e) morning!” Gigi, of course, didn’t respond.

She hadn’t told Gigi she was doing a show in LA and Gigi hadn’t told her she was coming. Jackie had posted about it on Instagram though so it’s not like she was keeping it a secret that she was in town. Gigi had sat in the back and clapped super hard and even whistled when Jackie finished her final number. 

Backstage, Jackie was packing up her stuff when Gigi slinked into the doorway, laying a dainty hand on the frame and cocking her hip. Jackie wasn’t surprised to see her. 

“Heya, stud,” she said. “Come give mama a kiss.”

Jackie couldn’t help but smile. She rolled her eyes and moved to peck Gigi on the lips. Gigi held her there, kissing her a little longer. Jackie worried her red lip was probably getting all over Gigi’s light pink. When they pulled away, she did see a small smudge.

“Ooooh,” Jackie joked, licking her lips. “I’ve never done this with _another girl_ before!”

Gigi looked genuinely taken aback and then pleased. “It’s okay,” she said, “We’re just practicing for our _boyfriends_.”

She came the rest of the way into the room and slowly closed the door behind her. “It’s not like we’re _lesbians_ or anything,” she continued, her voice lilting. 

Jackie had actually played this game before. Not in a while but when she first started it was possible to go from feeling yourself and feeling your womanhood to using that sexually, feeling like a lesbian or a straight girl. She’d look in the mirror with her face done and think, “She’s a woman!” She’d made out with other drag queens before, both of them feeling the fantasy. 

Of course, her drag was never particularly meant to be sexy anymore, because she preferred to look like someone’s kooky aunt unless she guessed, you counted the "Genie In A Bottle" look. But right now, her wig was a sleek brunette number and her dress was a short 60s pink mod style. It rode up enough to be scandalous if she didn’t pull it down every so often. She did look a little she-devilish at the moment.

Gigi stalked toward her and Jackie noticed she was wearing nude patent leather red bottoms. She scoffed, “Are you wearing Loubitons to _someone else’s_ show, you bitch?”

Gigi shrugged and flicked her hand through her hair, tossing it over her shoulder. “You look hot,” Gigi said. “Your make up is different. Softer. I like the wig. I loved the belly dancing number too. Very Ali Baba chic and those abs? Work, mama,” She walked closer, winding a piece of Jackie’s hair around one of her fingers.

“You trying to fuck in drags, girl?” Jackie said, ruining the moment as was her specialty.

“No,” Gigi said. “I’m a woman and I’m trying to lez out a little.”

They locked eyes. Jackie’s brain did a few jumping jacks, overthinking. She knew Gigi’s gender was a question mark. She’d come out as fluid on the show and then sort of danced around the idea of choosing pronouns or officially using the label “non-binary.” Jackie always thought of her as “she” and almost always used “she” for Gigi. The fact that they were sleeping together and still using each other’s drag names was also a bit of a mindfuck. In that moment, Jackie’s curiosity won out.

She smiled coyly. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “Isn’t that… _naughty_?”

Gigi had never looked more delighted. She dropped her manicured fingers to Jackie’s neckline. “Oh yes,” she said. “It’s very naughty.” She pushed forward, pressing Jackie’s ass back against her own makeup table. “But making out with girls is like, totally fun.”

“Oh?” Jackie managed. She made up for her shocking lack of verbal prowess by placing her hands on Gigi’s waist. “I’ve never uh…” She meant to say she’d never actually fucked in drag, but leave it to Gigi to hold steady the illusion.

“Made love to a woman?” Gigi supplied, cocking a coy eyebrow. “I can show you.” She took one of Jackie’s hands off her waist and slid it down to the front of her underwear. “You can use your fingers, baby.” She then took them off and pulled them up, sliding two of Jackie’s fingers into her mouth. Jackie gasped, riveted and thankful she’d already removed her acrylics. Gigi sucked, slipping her tongue around and between the digits. 

Jackie wasn’t sure where the fantasy went next. Was Gigi going to take her fingers with just spit? _Here?_ In a backstage dressing room? _How exactly?_

Gigi popped her fingers out of her mouth and pushed them down the front of her stretchy jumpsuit pants and into the little nude thong underwear she was wearing. Instinctively, Jackie went to grab for her dick but Gigi pushed her hand even further down, under her, not all the way back to her asshole but a little before it, just behind her balls.

Jackie looked up to find Gigi staring at her. “Right there,” she said with a sigh. Jackie experimentally pressed with two fingers, gently rubbing upwards. Gigi shuddered out a breath. “Yeah, like that.” 

This was… new. For Jackie at least. Gigi seemed to know what she wanted and what Jackie needed to do so she let her lead, taking her word for it and pressing back and forth, up and in until her hand was doing a fingering motion through Gigi’s skin. Gigi leaned her palms forward on either side of Jackie’s body and onto the make up table, sliding her hips between Jackie’s open legs. Jackie’s wrist was at a terrible angle but she ignored it in favor of her thumping heartbeat and the ecstatic face Gigi made. Jackie pressed her fingers harder and Gigi looked like her eyes might roll back into her skull.

“Jackie, fuck,” she cooed. It occurred to Jackie again that they’d barely kissed. Just like last time, the kissing seemed to come second to the seduction. She suddenly had a flash to the first time she ever saw Gigi, on Instagram — the first time her page showed up on Jackie’s explore tab and how Jackie had clicked, clicked, clicked through her photos for hours. Even that, in Gigi’s way, had been a seduction. Not one specifically aimed at Jackie but aimed at the entire world. Of course that would interest Gigi more than simply sitting around making out. Of course the ante must constantly be upped. Isn’t that what her drag was about too? 

Gigi leaned forward, rubbing her cheek against Jackie’s. There was less stubble than last time, obviously, and Jackie wondered if Gigi missed it. Probably not, considering the fantasy they were living in.

Getting brave as Gigi softly moaned into her ear, Jackie let herself indulge. “You’re so wet for me, Gigi,” she said. “Am I doing it right?” Gigi leaned her hips harder into Jackie’s and hissed. 

“You’re doing so good,” she whispered. “You’re fingering my pussy so good.”

Why was that _working_ for her? Jesus Christ, Gigi’s energy was infectious. Jackie’s cheeks were burning and she felt so embarrassed and yet so free like she’d just jumped out of a plane and knew she was going to stick the landing. Jackie liked control. She craved control in her work and shows, in her life, in her relationships. She knew Gigi did too but in a completely different way. Jackie wanted efficiency and Gigi wanted the control to extend, extend, extend. They were playing “girl/girl porno fuck” in the back of a crowded theater and Gigi was acting like they had all the time in the world. It was intoxicating and infuriating.

“I wanna come on your fingers, just like this,” Gigi sighed, squeezing her legs between Jackie’s and Jackie was shocked to feel her leaking through her jumpsuit onto Jackie’s dress. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, truly speechless. Jackie, someone literally known for her vocabulary, was reduced to single syllable words. Gigi, however, had a lot to say.

“I can’t believe you’ve never done this before, baby,” she said, and Jackie was again impressed at Gigi’s commitment to the fantasy. “You’re a natural. You’re a good little dyke.”

Okay, _now_ she was actually speechless. And so, so hard. What the fuck was happening?

Without thinking, Jackie applied more pressure with her fingers and Gigi dropped her head into Jackie’s neck and rutted her hips against Jackie’s. Jackie could feel her dick. They were making entirely too much noise. They were both sighing and moaning and it was way, way too loud. Fucking Gigi. What did she do? Get her entire sex education from very niche, very dirty porn?

“You’re gonna make me come on your fingers, Jackie,” she sighed with her lips against Jackie’s throat. “You’re gonna make my pussy come.”

Jackie was pretty sure she was going to swallow her own tongue. Then, Gigi went taunt and shuddered, whining into Jackie’s skin. The wet spot on the front of Gigi’s pants widened and she breathed out heavily, her body going limp against Jackie’s. They both heaved air like they’d just run miles on a track.

“Oh, wow,” Jackie said, immediately feeling stupid.

“Yes, wow,” Gigi replied, and her voice sounded far away and almost small. It occurred to Jackie how vulnerable Gigi had just been. How much she’d maybe unthinkingly shared with Jackie. Jackie felt touched, almost reverent. 

“I didn’t know…uh…thank you for shar-“ Jackie started and Gigi lifted her head and kissed her hard. Okay, Jackie thought. She didn’t want to talk about it. Jackie was really bad at not talking about it, except she guessed when it came to her family. _No, no thinking about her family right now._ She really, really wanted to talk about it but she resigned herself to going back to her hotel and Googling what they’d just done. She felt filthy. Speaking of:

“What are you gonna do about your pants?” Jackie said, instead. 

“I’d borrow some of yours but I have a reputation to uphold,” Gigi quipped. It seemed she’d finally gotten her breath back.

“You’re going to sass me after I just made you come like that?” Jackie said. “Really?”

“ _Especially_ after you made me come like that,” she smirked. “I have a jacket,” she said. “I’ll wrap that around me.”

She pushed her body back a little and Jackie looked down at her own wet spot, soaking through her dress. “You ruined my dress. What am I supposed to do?”

Gigi grinned, “Own it?”

“Oh, hilarious,” Jackie scoffed.

“Or just come home with me,” Gigi said.

Before Jackie could reply, a stage manager banged on the door, calling to Jackie through it. Jackie stumbled a moment before yelling she’d be out in a second.

“I have to say goodbye to my friends,” Jackie said, bringing her fingers up to her nose. “But I smell like sex.”

“Lucky you,” Gigi said. She had not stopped grinning. “Let me take you home with me.”

“Don’t you have roommates?” Jackie teased. “Just come to my hotel.”

“Can we order room service dressed like this?” Gigi said, way too excited. 

Jackie rolled her eyes. “You’re too kinky for me,” she said. “I can’t handle this.”

“You handled it just fine,” Gigi said, again twirling a piece of Jackie’s hair around her finger. She leaned in again, “Come on, baby, take me back to your hotel and let me eat your pussy out.”

This time Jackie said “Jesus Christ,” out loud. 

—-

They made it back to the hotel in drag with only minimal catcalls. Once they were on the elevator, Gigi side-eyed Jackie and smirked.

Jackie sighed, unclenching her jaw. For someone who loved attention on stage, where she could control it, she hated attention on the street where the world could come at her without her consent. Jackie could tell Gigi loved it though and not for the first or second or even third time, Jackie felt envious of Gigi’s youth and confidence.

“We don’t really have to order room service,” Gigi said. Jackie jokingly breathed a huge sigh of relief and Gigi smiled that big gorgeous toothy smile that every time seemed to shine literal light in its wake.

In the room, Jackie once again let Gigi take the lead, hyper aware of her gender feelings and not wanting to do or say the wrong thing.

“You’re overthinking it,” Gigi said, reading her mind. 

“Almost always,” Jackie quipped. “No, I know. I’m sorry. It’s just…”

But again, Gigi didn’t want to hear what it _just_ was. She pulled Jackie to her and kissed her. They made out for a while, softer and more feminine than their kisses had been at Jackie’s place in New York or even than they had been backstage just an hour before. Gigi pulled away with small kisses to Jackie’s lips then throat then neck. It felt delicate.

“I believe that you,” Jackie said softly, “were going to eat my pussy out?”

Gigi hummed. “Women do it better, baby,” she said, against Jackie’s collarbone. “Get on the bed.”

Jackie hesitated, wondering if she should remove her dress, but she decided to do as she was told. She kicked her heeled boots off and sat on the edge of the bed. Gigi gently removed her own heels and knelt on the carpet. Her hands went to the bottom of Jackie’s dress, scooting it up over her ass. She placed her fingers in the hem of Jackie’s panty hose and pulled them down over her legs, over Jackie’s feet and off. Jackie’s dress being pulled up revealed her jock-strap type underwear, not unlike the ones she was wearing that first day in the workroom when Gigi claimed she’d been checking Jackie out. 

Gigi raised one hand to Jackie’s chest and pushed her to lie flat on the bed. When Jackie did, her hair fell around her head in waves, enhancing the feminine feelings running through her. Gigi raked her long fingernails down Jackie’s thighs before rising to pull her underwear down and off. As usual, Jackie wasn’t sure what came next. Gigi kissed up and down her thighs, starting at her knees and moving up to the inside of her pelvis. Jackie sighed. It felt so good and tickled and shot fire through her body. 

“What a pretty pussy,” Gigi said and since Jackie couldn’t see her from her place on the bed, she let her eyes fall closed and succumbed to the fantasy. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Gigi cooed and Jackie could just picture her pursing her painted lips. The anticipation was starting to get to Jackie, which she knew was the point. After a second too long, Jackie felt Gigi lick at her. It was so soft, she almost thought she had imagined it until Gigi did it again and again and again. Jackie shivered. Gigi then began to suck.

Jackie’s face was burning hot. She could feel her eyes watering. Her mind was full of thoughts and words and everything she wanted to say, but she second guessed it all. Anything she could say felt stupid. She wanted to jump the hurdle. She wanted to rise to the occasion.

“I’m so wet,” she whispered. Gigi hummed approval against her, lifting her head to finally take Jackie into her mouth, wrapping a hand around her dick. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Gig.” Gigi hummed again.

She was not going to last. Not at all. She threw one arm over her eyes and threaded her other hand through Gigi’s hair. She didn’t tug, just rested it on the top. Gigi moaned in the back of her throat. Jackie planted a foot on Gigi’s thigh and heaved a breath.

“I’m gonna come,” she sighed. “Can I come?”

Gigi rose up further on her knees and swallowed once hard and Jackie thought that was permission enough to come down her throat. 

—-

“I need to take this off,” Jackie said after a moment, referring to her sweaty wig. She reached and pulled it up, laying it on the table next to the bed. She sat up and turned her back to Gigi. “Unzip me.” Gigi did and Jackie wiggled out of her dress, tossing it to the floor. Gigi scoffed.

“No lecture on how to treat your clothes,” Jackie warned. “Your come is on the front of it and it’s wrinkled beyond repair.”

Gigi rolled her eyes, grabbing for her phone and scrolling expertly with one thumb. Jackie watched her, laying back against the pillows in nothing but her underwear. 

“Are you texting?” She asked.

“I’m on Instagram,” Gigi replied without looking up. 

“Come here, please,” Jackie said and Gigi set her phone down on the nightstand. She reached up and undid her wig, placing it on the darkened lamp. 

“Let me get undressed,” she said, pulling everything off including her thong. Jackie took her in, in the light. Her naked boy body and her make up and her big eyes and her long limbs. She suddenly looked so, so young. 

“Stop making that face,” Gigi said, scooting in beside her. “Stop regretting it.”

Jackie opened her mouth in surprise. “It’s not regret,” she soothed.

Gigi cocked an eyebrow. Jackie’s voice went higher. “It’s not!” She argued.

“Nicky said you were going to completely freak out,” Gigi replied. “Stop overthinking everything. You’re hot. I’m hot. We’re hot together.”

Jackie looked down, tracing the skin on the back of Gigi’s hand with one finger. “I trust you,” she said, approaching sincerity.

Gigi sighed, “Yeah. Of course, I trust you too.” Jackie heard the unspoken, _“I don’t -- can't -- trust a lot of people.”_ There was a moment of comfortable silence. Jackie couldn't remember the last time she'd experienced that with someone. She assumed Gigi couldn't either.

“I had a, um, a really bad break up,” Jackie said. Gigi nodded because she knew. 

“Well. If I’m a rebound, I’m a rebound,” she shrugged. Jackie bit her lip. “Because I, you know, waited until you were single for a couple months...”

“Yes,” Jackie said. Was Gigi trying to…date her? That idea seemed… insane. "Is that-"

But before she could ask anything else, Gigi cut in: “We don’t have to talk about it now.”

Jackie _loved_ to talk about it now. Would absolutely love to talk about it until she was blue in the face. Would love to analyze it and plan and control every single second. But she knew she needed to go against that instinct. She wanted to talk about how this was a little out of left field. How Gigi was feeling about this new direction for them. How compatible or incompatible they actually were. What any of this meant???

“Come on,” Jackie said. “Let’s go wash our faces before we get 1,000 zits.”

Gigi swiped back non-existent hair from her shoulders. “Speak for yourself,” she said.

—-

In the morning, over room service on Jackie’s tab, Gigi was again on her phone.

“Crystal says hi,” she said to Jackie over a gentle sip of her coffee. Jackie smiled and gave a goofy thumbs up. Gigi quick-snapped a photo and sent it. 

“What’s her uh, take on this?” Jackie asked, trying to seem nonchalant about it. See, she could not talk about it. She was already doing a fantastic job.

“Text her yourself,” Gigi teased. “She’ll tell you.”

“You know I kind of thought…” Jackie started and then stopped herself, taking a big slice of watermelon and putting it in her mouth before she could say more.

“What?” Gigi said, placing her phone down on the tray, noticeably upside down. “Me and Crystal?”

Jackie nodded around her mouthful of melon. Gigi shrugged. “She has a boyfriend,” she said. Jackie snorted and swallowed. 

“You’re supposed to say there’s nothing going on,” Jackie said.

“But that would be a lie,” Gigi frowned. “I’d love to fuck Crystal, but she has a boyfriend.”

Jackie brought one hand to her temple, rubbing slightly. Gigi tilted her head, “Are you jealous?” She said with nothing behind it but curiosity. 

“I’m not jealous,” Jackie sighed. “I just think it’s polite to at least pretend you don’t want to fuck our friend.”

Gigi broke out into a huge smile, crawling across the bed to where Jackie sat. “Careful,” Jackie gasped, “You’ll spill the tray.”

“I don’t care,” Gigi said, pressing her naked torso against Jackie’s. “You’re so jealous!” She nuzzled her chin against the hairs already growing back on the side of Jackie’s face. “You’re soooo jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Jackie huffed. “I’m Canadian. I’m polite.”

Gigi giggled against Jackie’s neck, “You’re like, obsessed with me!”

“Yeah, I’m obsessed,” Jackie said, shaking her head. “You’re the one sending me pictures every couple hours whether I reply or not.”

“You love it,” she sighed, nipping at Jackie’s skin. “Because you’re obsessed with meeee.” Jackie groaned and laughed. “You loveeeeee it.”

“Okay, enough,” Jackie said, pushing Gigi back a little. “We have to get dressed.”

Gigi shook her head and pouted, placing her head down on Jackie’s stomach. “No,” she said.

—-

Jackie had been back in New York for approximately two hours, and was just stepping out of the shower, when she got a text from Gigi. It was a close up of her dick pressed against Jackie’s underwear. She must have stolen them from the hotel room. 

Jackie considered, looking up into the mirror in her bathroom and using one hand to fluff her hair. “Yeah,” she thought. “All right.”

She let her towel drop and snapped a selfie, neck down with one hand strategically covering her cock, and having the added bonus of making her forearm look muscular. She turned around and took another of her ass, with her face in profile, eyes closed and mouth open. Before she could think too hard about it, she sent both off to Gigi.

“O, Canada!” Gigi wrote back an hour later, with five Canadian flag emojis and five eggplant emojis. Jackie was just glad no one else was around to see her goofy smile.


	3. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're keeping this going. Thank you, isolation.

“Wow,” Nicky said as Gigi flitted around her apartment getting ready to go out — putting the finishing touches on her pink lipstick, wiping away some stray eyeshadow, adding hairspray to her platinum blonde wig. Nicky, already dressed in an orange bob and a patterned jumpsuit, sat on the sofa, watching Gigi now throw on jacket after jacket, seemingly unable to find the perfect one. She had on a short tight black dress, a pair of black shoes picked out and waiting by the door, and a lit joint in her mouth.

“Wear the red one,” Nicky said. “Or no, the blue. Wear the blue.”

Gigi nodded, “Yes. The blue.” She threw it on and turned around and around in front of the mirror, checking herself out meticulously.

“Anyway,” Nicky repeated. _“Wow.”_

“Wow, what?” Gigi said, coyly huffing out a wave of smoke from the joint.

“That’s hot,” Nicky said. “That was a hot story. So Jackie is a little minx!”

Gigi laughed, leaning down and delicately ashing her joint against a tray on the wooden coffee table, “I mean, yeah. She’s sexy.”

“I know she’s sexy,” Nicky said, rolling her eyes. “But I didn’t know she was _sexyyyyy,_ like, damn. Damn, Jackie. Our little nerdy twink. Like when the librarian takes her glasses off, you know? That’s how you say that, right?”

“That’s how you say that, yeah,” Gigi licked her lips and exaggeratedly played with the ends of her hair, “I think she just needed, you know, a push,” she said in a lilting feminine voice.

“And you push her?” Nicky asked. “You turn our innocent Jackie into a little slut?”

“She was never innocent, please,” Gigi replied, mock-offended. “And hey! What does that make me?”

“A big slut,” Nicky said, like it was obvious. 

—-

Two weeks later, Jackie sat in her living room in gray sweatpants finishing up a mug of tea and an episode of “Next Generation” when she got a text message from Gigi that just said, “Ding dong."

Jackie stared at her phone, wrinkling her brow. Was Gigi calling her an idiot or something? Why would she —

Then, someone knocked on her door. Jackie set her mug down and slowly made her way over to the peep hole. When she looked through it, Gigi, in boy clothes consisting of a loose blue sweater, red pants and her huge white Nikes, was standing outside, hands gently folded under her chin.

“What the—“ Jackie started to say as she swung open the door, but Gigi was already making her way inside. Jackie could see she was also wearing a crisp white fanny pack. 

“Hiiiii,” Gigi said, turning and leaning back against Jackie’s couch. Jackie blinked at her. 

“Uh, oh, hi,” she said. “You’re in New York.”

Gigi’s eyes widened. “I am!” She replied. “Nicky was on her way back and I thought I’d hitch a ride on her jet plane.”

“Nicky owns a plane? Nicky flew a plane?!” Jackie asked before immediately realizing how stupid she sounded.

Gigi grinned, throwing her body against Jackie’s and swinging her arms around Jackie’s neck. “You’re such an idiot,” she said. “I missed you so much.”

Jackie raised her hands and threaded her fingers through the back of Gigi’s hair. “I’m actually very smart and articulate,” Jackie said. “I swear.” Gigi sighed, blowing hot air onto Jackie’s collarbone.

“I love you in sweatpants,” she murmured. “I can see the outline of your big dick.”

Jackie cough-choked but before she could say anything back, Gigi was already pulling away and asking “Do you know where we could get any weed?”

—-

Weed delivery completed, Gigi sat happily rolling a joint on Jackie’s glass coffee table. Jackie tried not to think about how any loose particles might get stuck in the crevices between the glass and the golden metal frame. She was cool. She wasn’t going to obsess over stuff like that.

“How did you know I’d be home?” Jackie asked, leaning back against the couch. The couch she remembered she and Gigi making out on just a few weeks before. Everything that had happened since then, up until now, still felt like a dream.

“You’re always home during the day,” Gigi said. “You’re old, daddy.”

Jackie shook her head, “Stop it.”

Gigi delicately licked the joint to seal it, running her fingers across it to keep it tight. She looked up and playfully met Jackie’s eyes. “Cradle robber,” she teased. “Guess what year I was born?”

“No,” Jackie said. 

Gigi leaned over, finished joint in hand and laid an open-mouth kiss on Jackie’s neck, “You’re so cute,” Gigi said into her skin. “So fucking cute. God, you fucking nerd.”

She pulled back and as if she could read her mind, Jackie handed her a lighter because she knew she was going to ask for it. Then, she added, “On the balcony, please.”

Gigi scoffed, “Whatever you say, daddy-o.”

—-

On the fire escape, Gigi leaned over the side, smoking her joint and looking out over the city through her thin wire-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Her profile looked otherworldly, almost alien. Jackie’s heart leapt not just in a romantic sense, but in a very strange almost maternal way. Gigi looked like a model, and also like a Disney prince, and also like a 23-year-old boy.

Gigi took a long drag and then turned her face to Jackie’s and smirked, looking at her over her eyelashes as she blew a big smokey O. “You’re sexy, you know that?” She said.

Jackie furrowed her brow, “I’m all right.”

“No,” Gigi insisted, “You’ve got this like, skinny dork thing, yeah, but you’re also like, _deeply sexy._ ”

Unable to take the compliment, Jackie blushed and looked down, lifting her own glasses with one finger. From where she sat on the balcony chair, she could smell the smoke from Gigi’s joint and she hoped her neighbors couldn’t. She guessed that was the kind of thought a skinny dork would have.

“I don’t know if I’d describe myself as deeply sexy,” she said, priming herself to make a joke. Before she could, Gigi leaned down and crouched in front of her, one hand on the joint, one on Jackie’s knee. 

“Don’t throw it away,” she said, as smoke tendrils trailed off the end of the joint. “Sit in it. You’re sexy. You are _deeply, seriously sexy_.”

Normally, Jackie would have rolled her eyes or looked away but she didn’t. She met Gigi’s gaze and nodded slightly. 

“You have to absorb it, you know?” Gigi said, playing with the dark knee hairs poking through a hole in Jackie’s sweatpants. “Sex is power. You have to use it.”

—-

Gigi sighed, on her back, long legs around Jackie’s waist. They’d been like this for hours, sweat mingling, breathing into each other’s mouths and noses, Gigi occasionally throwing her head back so Jackie could rest her forehead on her neck as she slid in and out of her so slowly. Even though Gigi was the high one, Jackie felt drunk. Gigi’s hands held firm on her shoulder blades and her knees and calves locked around Jackie’s ass, completely encompassing her. She was held. Surrounded by Gigi’s sounds and body. A physical and aural melody.

“Fuck,” Gigi sighed as Jackie slid home again. 

Jackie hummed into Gigi’s neck, “God, you are just…” she said, her vision swimming. “You are heaven.”

“Fuck me,” Gigi replied. She repeated it over and over. She had been for at least half an hour. Jackie thought she might never get tired of hearing it. She was so lost in the heady sex of it all that she didn’t realize Gigi’s hands had started shaking.

She paused, just slightly, upon noticing, but Gigi shook her head. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she said.

“You’re trembling,” Jackie replied.

“I’m okay,” she hissed. “I promise. I’m okay. Don’t stop.”

The physical intimacy was always stark but Jackie wanted other types of closeness too. She leaned down, brushing her lips against Gigi’s ear, “Why are you shaking?”

Gigi took in a deep breath, “Scared,” she finally said, quietly. Jackie stilled. “Of what?”

Gigi looked away. Jackie raised one hand and placed it on Gigi’s chin bringing her face forward.

“Of what?” She repeated.

“Don’t make me—“ Gigi pushed herself up and bit Jackie’s lips open, kissing her impossibly hard and fast. Okay, Jackie thought, we won’t talk about it.

—-

“So you like, _love_ feelings, huh?” Gigi said, lying back against the pillows of Jackie’s bed. Her hair was thoroughly sweated through, curls falling onto her forehead. Jackie remembered during the quarantine when Gigi had shaved her head and how utterly distraught she’d been. Now that it was growing back, Jackie bet Gigi had no plans for a haircut anytime soon.

“I actually hate feelings,” Jackie replied. She sat cross-legged by Gigi’s side, both of them still naked. “I mean, I like…expressing positive feelings, I guess. But negative stuff, I kind of… push it away.”

Gigi hummed. “Like pretending everything is okay when it’s not. Doing that weird nervous smile you do.”

“What weird nervous smile?” Jackie said. Gigi widened her eyes and Jackie laughed. “I know which one. I’m just messing with you.” Jackie sighed. “Yeah, I mean, I can deal with other people’s like, negative feelings but for my own, I prefer to just…tuck it away. Do something else. Make people happy or something when like, inside, I can’t be happy. I want to be helpful and not you know, mope about like why me?”

Gigi nodded. “I get that,” she said.

“But like, the flip side is ...okay, I know it helped other people but sometimes I think talking about my mom on the show was a huge mistake,” Jackie said, immediately feeling a lump in her throat.

“Why?”

“I don’t think she… appreciated it, I guess,” Jackie said. “We haven’t really talked about it much. It’s not that kind of relationship. Not like you and your mom.”

“Yeah,” Gigi replied. “I feel guilty about having that as a queer person because I know it’s so rare.”

“Don’t,” Jackie insisted. “No, don’t ever feel bad about that. Ever.”

Gigi shrugged. 

Jackie wanted to say more, but Gigi cut her off, seemingly as unable to accept comfort as Jackie was to accept praise. “Does your mom know you and what’s-his-face broke up?”

“Oh, probably,” Jackie said. “She hasn’t asked about it.”

“That sucks,” Gigi replied. “That really sucks and it’s allowed to suck.”

“Well, thanks,” Jackie said, and she meant it.

——

They were dressed now, making their way from the bedroom back to the living room.

“You literally have a picture of _Patti LuPone_ hanging in your hallway,” Gigi said, stopping for the first time to admire the art in Jackie’s apartment.

“I do,” Jackie said, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. “I’ve had that poster for years. Long before you embarrassed yourself on national television.”

“The worst part about that was she’s in 'American Horror Story',” Gigi groaned. “Like, I’d absolutely seen her before.”

“Right,” Jackie laughed. “How could you be gay and not know who Patti LuPone is?”

“I don’t know,” Gigi said. “How can you have eyes and taste and still have worn that stupid Mary Poppins outfit on the runway? These are mysteries we’ll never solve.” Jackie gasped.

“I think,” Gigi countered sweetly, “we are two different types of gay, Jackie, darling.”

Jackie laughed and Gigi walked the few steps over to her and laid her head on Jackie’s shoulder, nuzzling into her beard again. There it was again: that comfortable silence.

“If you want, I can make us dinner,” Jackie said, breaking it. “I don’t know if you have somewhere to be or…”

Gigi huffed through her nose. “Girl, I came here to see you,” she said. “ _Duh_.”

“Oh,” Jackie replied. “Wow.”

“I have some meetings tomorrow and Wednesday for modeling gigs,” she said. “But mostly, I came to stay here with you.”

“And you thought I’d just be…,” Jackie started to say and Gigi shushed her.

“Don’t get offended. If you were busy, I’d have gotten a hotel or stayed with Nicky,” she said. “Are you busy?”

Jackie shook her head. “I have a show tomorrow and I’m hosting something Wednesday and something Thursday but nothing too out there.”

“Work,” Gigi said. “So what are you gonna cook for me?”

—-

Dinner felt strangely normal, and not like one of them just won a reality TV show watched by millions or that they’d met on the set of said reality show. Jackie felt like she could almost imagine matching with Gigi on Tinder or something. Going on a date. Getting a glass of wine at a bar. Not that Jackie had had a lot of luck with dating apps. She tended to meet most of her boyfriends in real life, through shows or work. Maybe she and Gigi could have met that way, organically, at a show or a drag brunch or something and not through trauma-bonding during RuPaul’s Nationally Televised Nightmare Race.

“Do you think we’d be doing this if we’d met in real life?” Jackie asked, unable to help saying her exact thoughts at any given moment.

Gigi sipped her glass of red wine and tilted her head, confused. “This _is_ real life,” she said plainly.

“No, I mean, like…” Jackie paused, wondering how to explain. “You know like, if we hadn’t been on Drag Race. If we’d just like, met at a show or on the street or on an app.”

“But we did meet on Drag Race,” Gigi replied. “So what does it matter?”

Jackie thought about it. She didn’t know what to say. It was just different to her. But then Gigi sighed and said: “Is this an age thing again?”

“Sort of, no. Yes? No,” Jackie fumbled. “No.”

“Convincing,” Gigi said, sipping her wine again.

“It’s not an age thing, it’s like…” Jackie heaved a huge breath, “Okay, are we just sort of tied together forever by this huge ordeal we went through and we’re not actually compatible but we’re both just sort of like, unable to form a worthwhile connection with anyone else at this point and also we both happen to be available and single right now and also the nature of our work is such that we are constantly busy in a way that makes little sense to other people and would prohibit us again from being able to start meaningful new relationships and—“

Gigi laughed, “I’m gonna stop you,” she said. “Counter-argument.” She leaned forward, her hand still delicately wrapped around the stem of her wine glass.

“We met in an insane and stressful environment. I won 100,000 dollars before taxes. You had a break up. It took some time for our lives to settle down. We are famous and we get to live our literal dreams. We are friends who shared something magical together and find each other attractive,” she sat back in her chair. “I made a move on you on a drunken whim. We fucked. And now we keep fucking. And we like hanging out and we understand each other’s careers and also, I should emphasize again: _the fucking_. So… I’m failing to see the problem?”

“ _Gay_ famous,” Jackie said because sincerity was eluding her in the face of how much sense Gigi, a person in their early 20s, was making.

“Yes. Sorry, we are _gay_ famous,” Gigi corrected. “Although I might get to go to the Met Ball so maybe speak for yourself.”

“You might go to the fucking Met Ball?” Jackie spat out.

“Focus up,” Gigi said, snapping the fingers of her free hand. “My point is who cares?”

Jackie nodded, really thinking about what Gigi was saying. After a moment, she asked gently: “Do you, uh, want to keep calling me Jackie? You can. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Oh, whatever you want,” Gigi said. “Dari?”

“Sure,” Jackie said. “Either one. People sort of go back and forth even though Jackie is more of a character.”

“I want to keep Jackie. That’s how I met you,” Gigi pursed her lips. “If that’s okay?”

“It is,” Jackie said. “And you want Gigi?”

Gigi nodded, “I do,” she paused and Jackie noticed her hand again shaking a little as she spoke, “Gigi’s not a character really… not in the same way Jackie is.”

Jackie placed her hand on top of Gigi’s over her wine glass, stilling it. “I know,” she said.

Gigi smiled, taking her hand off the glass and wrapping their fingers together. “Alternatively," she teased, "we can just go back to ‘Daddy.'" 

Jackie blushed, looking down and chuckling nervously, “Well, I... honestly, uh, I won’t say no to that.”

After a beat, Gigi dissolved into giggles, lying her head down on top of her and Jackie’s entwined hands. She moved up and sprinkled a slew of hard kisses onto Jackie’s palm and wrist and knuckles. “Sure, daddy,” she laughed. “Whatever you say, daddy.” Her grin was so good and wide and pure that it made Jackie's stomach hurt.


	4. Very That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to tide us over until I write more. I love the comments. I always want more comments.

It starts with a tweet. 

“does any1 else think jackie and gigi are spending like, a lot of time 2gether?” It said.

It came up in Jackie’s feed and a few of her fan pages were RTing it. When she saw it, her heartbeat sped up. She wasn’t sure why but she felt panicked? Worried? Found out? But like, found out about what? They were two grown people. So what if they were hanging out a lot? They were friends. She also realized she was worried Gigi would see it, even though neither of them were tagged and she knew Gigi was definitely not following any Jackie Cox fan pages. 

The tweet was getting RTed quickly. Then, came a flood of replies: “r they dating?” “they r alwayssss together?” “i think in her last insta live gigi was wearing jackie’s shirt” “omg that is her shirt” “are they living together?” “omg check out their live from last nite”

Oh god. Last night. 

Gigi had been staying with her for a couple weeks now and done a bunch of shows and meetings in the city. Jackie now remembered exactly what had set off this series of social media sleuths. They’d come back from a show at like, 1 in the morning — Gigi in drag and Jackie not and they’d drunkenly gone on Live together and Gigi had given Jackie a messy, entirely too flirty, entirely too giggly version of a lap dance. Her orange hair fell in waves down her back with Jackie’s hands on her waist barely holding her up. Gigi had hiked up her dress and rubbed her body on Jackie’s, nuzzled her neck and two-day stubble, and danced sloppily as Jackie sang a terrible rendition of Khia’s “My Neck, My Back.” It had ended with them both falling out of the chair and into hysterics on the floor, Jackie’s glasses almost breaking on the tile. 

This had been after weeks of them going on Instagram Live together doing all kinds of characters and voices — an extension of their now constant bits in real life. As Jackie fell into Broadway parodies and little songs and slurring voices and old lady characters, Gigi matched her every time with weird quirks or witty asides. It turned out they were both deeply silly people. So maybe the Live could just be seen as, you know, a version of their existing friendship and weirdness. Nothing more.

And sure that was good excuse for the hoards online, but in real life, they were falling into routine after two whole weeks. On certain days, Gigi asked to be called “Sam” and Gigi had gone back and forth testing out “Dari” for Jackie. It was infrequent but it was happening: A new element of intimacy shattering their illusion, like they were average people and not famous drag queens. 

Speaking of drag, Jackie had thought that after the quarantine, queens would put away the constant going Live shenanigans but it had actually turned out to become quite normalized. It kept the fans engaged. It let them keep in touch with each other. It brought in merch and Cameo sales and show promotion and extra money between gigs. So even after they didn't have to anymore, entertainers were still going Live.

It was interesting that all this Internet obsession for RuGirls had tripled during coronavirus and that that had seeped out into life now that quarantine had ended. Jackie remembered Drag Race fans being obsessive about queens in the past — she didn’t envy Trixie and Katya’s massive ship army — but it all had seemed to escalate during Season 12 when viewers had little else to do. And that heightened fandom had stuck big time. Jackie scrolled through Instagram now, seeing people had screenshotted and saved the video of Gigi dancing on her and were endlessly talking about it. Gigi was still asleep and Jackie looked through all the comments as she sipped her coffee, standing over the counter, riveted.

They’d never discussed going public. “Going public about what?,” she asked herself. It’s not like they were dating or anything. They were just hanging out. And even then, Jackie wasn’t sure she liked or wanted the attention associated with dating another drag queen, especially the one who’d won her season. Maybe she’d look like some sort of gold-digger or sleazy old man? Maybe everyone would comb through the season looking for clues that they were into each other? She didn’t want the fanfic and the YouTube tributes and the eyeballs and questions and all of that. She always wondered how Vanjie and Brooklyn had handled it. It had seemed like way, way too much. And in the end, hadn’t they broken up?

Her panicked thoughts were interrupted when she heard a yawn as Gigi padded into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She wore Jackie’s gray pajama pants and she still had remnants of smudged eyeliner on.

“Coffee,” she said, pouting. “Ow.”

“Is baby hungover?” Jackie teased, turning and making Gigi a cup. Gigi whined and laid her head on the cool countertop.

“ _Baby hungover_ ,” she said into her arms.

Jackie placed the steaming mug by Gigi’s head and rubbed her back lightly through her thin, white t-shirt.

“I have…more potentially bad news,” Jackie said.

Gigi poked her eyes out from her arms, “Are you talking about Instagram?”

Jackie made a face. “ _Of course_ you’ve already looked at Instagram. You would be looking at Instagram if the world was ending.”

“The world _was_ ending once and I definitely kept up my Instagram,” she said. “Anyway, I saw it already.”

Jackie took a sip of her coffee to avoid saying more.

“You called it ‘bad news,’” Gigi said, sticking her bottom lip out. “For a drag queen, you like, _hate_ attention.”

“Drink your coffee,” Jackie replied and Gigi sat up a little, placing both hands around her mug and chugging down a big gulp. She smacked her lips when she was done.

Jackie sighed. “I didn’t mean to call us bad news,” she said. “I just mean… it’s like, you know, people are prying.”

“So what?” Gigi said, taking another smaller sip of coffee. “Let them pry.”

“But it’s personal,” Jackie said.

“It’s not personal,” Gigi rolled her eyes. At the same time they said, “It’s drag.”

“Okay, but like people are like, tagging Crystal to ask if she’s jealous,” Jackie said, annoyed.

“I hope she is,” Gigi said. “I moved on from her to you.” She clutched fake pearls against her chest and widened her eyes. _“Escandalo!”_

Jackie took another pointed sip of coffee. "Good Valentina impression," she said, flatly.

“Wow,” Gigi said, turning her body to Jackie's. “You’re like, really worried about how this looks, huh?”

“A little, yeah,” Jackie responded. “My ex and I just broke up…”

“ _Three months ago_ ,” Gigi cut in.

“And the fans are already going nuts.”

“That’s amazing,” Gigi joked. “We should sell merch.”

"Don't act like you don't know why I'm concerned," Jackie said, rolling her eyes. “It would just become like, you know, such _a thing_.”

Gigi shrugged, “Yeah, the fans are intense but is that enough to like, say bye to each other in the middle of this really good thing we have going? You’d rather just be like, 'peace' than deal with some nosy nobodies?”

Once again, the 23-year-old had a salient point.

“I don’t wanna have this argument when I have a headache,” Gigi whined. “Come back to bed and rub my head while I die.”

—-

That night, they go live with Heidi and she asks them point blank what’s up with them and Gigi just says, “We’re in love” without consulting her. 

Jackie watched as the hearts and comments blew up with people freaking out and trying to decipher if what Gigi had said was real. When they got off live, Jackie leaned over and kissed her.

“What was that for?” Gigi asked, laying her head on Jackie’s shoulder.

“I don’t think we’re bad news,” she said. “You're right. Maybe we’re in love.”

“Mmmm,” Gigi hummed. “Very that.”


	5. Showered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's porn.
> 
> Also how about that preview for next week's episode? I feel vindicated.

“In love” to Gigi apparently meant an inordinate amount of sex. 

Jackie hadn’t fucked this much since college and she’d also never had sex this inventive. The kids, she thought, might truly be all right. 

With other partners there’d been preferences for Jackie out of drag, refusing to fuck if she even still had nail polish on. And for some, there was a preference for Jackie in drag which used to make her a little uncomfortable and she'd never let herself fully go there. But for Gigi it didn’t seem to matter either way. 

With a full three-day beard and halfway through applying her eyeliner in the bathroom, Gigi might saunter in and drop to her knees on the tile and suck Jackie’s soul out through her dick. Jackie could finish doing Cameos and find herself somehow bent over the side of the couch in full hair and make up and nails, Gigi pulling up her dress, her tongue writing the alphabet on her asshole. It was infectious. It found Jackie rubbing her shoulder against Gigi’s chest in the kitchen over late afternoon tea, raising one coy eyebrow, and then suddenly knuckles deep inside her on the living room floor. 

Gigi spit in her mouth, Gigi pulled her hair, Gigi moaned _“Daddy, daddy, daddy”_ so freely and unashamedly that Jackie had to reevaluate if maybe she’d been a prude this whole time. Was this a generational thing? They were both covered in scratches and bruises and love bites. It was getting to the point where just smelling Gigi on the pillows of her bed was enough to get Jackie at least semi-hard. She'd thought she'd passed this era in her sexual life, but Gigi had brought it raring back.

In the shower that morning, Jackie pressed Gigi up against the wall, her front against Gigi’s back, water falling down around them. Her mouth dropped to the juncture between Gigi’s neck and shoulder and she bit down. Gigi threw her head back and groaned, the air from it fogging up the glass shower wall. Jackie’s hand snaked down to Gigi’s cock and grabbed it, stroking, and Gigi slammed a palm against the glass, as she tried unsuccessfully to gain purchase with her nails. Her head fell back onto Jackie’s shoulder and she moaned softly into Jackie’s ear. 

“God, fuck,” she breathed. “Harder."

Jackie couldn’t remember how this had even started. One minute they’d been showering and the next Gigi was leaning her lithe body back, pushing her ass against Jackie’s dick. She repeated the motion, indicating she wanted to get things going faster. Jackie slowly slid herself up and down Gigi’s ass for a moment but then stopped herself.

 _“Behave,”_ Jackie said, sternly. Gigi whined. 

“I love it when you get bossy,” she moaned against Jackie’s wet neck. She seemed love Jackie's neck, especially the space right below her ear, which also happened to be one of Jackie's weak spots. Gigi's lips against it sent shocks through her body.

Jackie tightened her grip and slid her hand up and down faster around Gigi, who was making so much noise, echoing all over the bathroom. Gigi was so loud during sex, sometimes Jackie was sure her neighbors were going to file a complaint but aside from some strange looks by the mailboxes, nothing had happened so far.

“Be quiet. Shut up,” she said, with no actual domination behind it. Gigi loved it though.

“Daddy, yes, please please please don’t stop,” she gasped. “Please, please.”

“Please what?” Jackie spat out, proud of herself.

Gigi rolled her stomach to try to get more of Jackie’s touch, but Jackie slowed, indicating she should use her big-boy words. Gigi groaned, annoyed.

“I wish you could just fuck me right here,” she sighed. “I wish I could get wet for you and you could just be inside me right fucking now.”

Jackie bit into Gigi’s shoulder blade and stroked her even faster. Gigi was writhing, hiccuping in air and chanting, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, God, Jackie, fuck. _So good_.” Every single syllable made Jackie harder. She realized only when Gigi spoke, that her dick was sliding faster between Gigi’s ass cheeks under the shower water.

“Either make me come this way or take me to bed and fuck my brains out, please,” Gigi begged. 

Jackie slammed the shower water off.

—-

“Remember when you used to hate begging?” Jackie asked, two fingers deep into Gigi who lay on her stomach, whimpering whenever Jackie pushed in further. “You used to tell me you’d never do it.” She twisted her wrist and Gigi shuddered. “Now, look at you.”

“I only do it,” Gigi gasped out, “because you’re so fucking hard for it, you dirty old man.”

Jackie pushed her fingers in further and curled them up. Gigi moaned. “Is that so?” Jackie asked, trying to keep her voice steady. “That’s the only reason?”

Gigi fluttered her eyelashes and raised one forearm to cover her face, which was pressed in profile to the pillow. Her lips were bitten, her jaw red from rubbing against Jackie's stubble, and her cheeks were flushed. She looked so painfully beautiful.

“If that’s true, maybe I should just stop?” Jackie asked, voice lilting.

A desperate sound tore out of Gigi’s throat. “God, you fucking bitch,” she said. “You know I want it.”

“I actually don’t!” Jackie replied, faux-cheerfully. “Why don’t you spell it out for me?”

“Fuck,” Gigi whimpered. “Please, Jackie. I need it. Please.” 

Jackie hummed, “Need what exactly?”

Gigi wasted no time. “I need your cock, please. I want to sit down two days from now and feel you. I want you to rip me in two—“

Jackie slipped a third finger in, totally entranced by what Gigi was saying and when she did, Gigi abruptly stopped talking. Jackie was reminded that goading Gigi into dirty talk was opening a filthy Pandora’s box.

“Keep going,” she said, trying to maintain control. No one had ever, without seemingly _any_ shame, spoken so filthily and openly to her during sex. It was mind-blowing what Gigi came up with. It was art.

Gigi heaved a breath. “You make me feel so fucking good. You make me come harder than anyone ever has. _Ever_. Please, Daddy. I need it. I need it.”

“I don’t know,” Jackie teased, her mouth dry from trying to maintain the upper hand but also being so distractingly turned on. “Have you been good?”

Gigi hummed, “I have. I’m a good girl.”

It took everything in Jackie not to make the obvious joke, but she held it together. “How good?” She asked.

Gigi whimpered. “Flip me over and I’ll show you,” she said, pressing her hands on the bed for purchase.

Curious, Jackie slowly removed her fingers from Gigi’s body. Gigi turned herself over, spreading her legs and pulling Jackie over with one hand. Jackie crawled on top of Gigi’s body, grinding their hips together as Gigi raked her nails down Jackie’s back, until they reached Jackie’s ass. She grabbed hard, pushing Jackie forward on her chest, until Jackie was straddling her, scooting up closer to Gigi’s face. Before Jackie realized what was happening, Gigi took Jackie’s whole dick into her mouth. 

Jackie’s chest heaved and she circled her hands around Gigi’s upper arms to hold herself up. White light exploded behind her eyes. She felt completely outside her body. Gigi slid two fingers into her mouth next to Jackie’s dick to wet them and then moved them under Jackie’s body to her ass. Jackie’s hands tightened on Gigi’s shoulders, where they’d fallen and rested. Her mouth dropped open. Gigi moaned around her and pressed one of her fingertips gently into Jackie. She knew there was no way Gigi was going to actually be able to penetrate her but the feeling was still enough to make her thighs start shaking.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she sighed. “God, fuck. God, that's...” She was floating. Gigi’s mouth was the only thing that existed in the whole entire universe. She heard herself whining and begging and as usual, she couldn’t even comprehend that it was her own noises. Maybe Gigi wasn’t the only one the neighbors could complain about. 

Gigi pressed her fingers a little harder and Jackie furrowed her brows, gasping out of her wide open mouth. Gigi moaned again, vibrating against the head of her dick. She pushed her hands against Jackie’s ass and let her jaw fall open. She looked up and slightly nodded and Jackie got the message. _Fuck my throat._

Jackie threaded her hands through Gigi’s hair and moved her hips so her dick fell in and out of Gigi’s mouth, slowly, savoring each slide. Gigi gagged, a little bit of spit dripping out the side of her mouth but she only opened wider and pushed Jackie to do it faster. It took a few minutes of goading before Jackie was fucking her face in earnest. She’d never been so rough with someone before. Was this okay? She could feel under her that Gigi was using one hand to furiously stroke her cock. Gigi wanting it so badly made Jackie's body burn.

“I can’t…” Jackie said, her throat so dry she could barely get words out. “I’m gonna… Are you okay? Can I...”

Gigi sloppily pulled off her and leaned back a little, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. Jackie’s stomach dropped right into her dick. Gigi closed her eyes and tilted her head back in a clear invitation. Jackie was going straight to Hell. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” she managed wrapping her hand around her dick and stroking it once, twice and then coming all over Gigi’s face and tongue. Her body shuddered and for a second, she thought maybe she’d never stop coming.

When she did, she looked down and Gigi was swiping bits of her come with a couple fingers and pushing them into her own mouth, showing off and playing with her come on her tongue, grinning wide. She looked so fucking pretty. It was too much. Like looking into the sun. Jackie started to turn away and Gigi sat her upper body up and kissed her hard, snowballing some of her own come in her mouth, biting at her lips. When she pulled away, she took Jackie’s fingers, folding them down into the first two, and used them to gather more stray come from her chin. Then, she pushed them down between their bodies and back inside her. 

“Fuck,” Jackie said as her fingers slid easily into Gigi’s body using her own come as lube. She knew they probably shouldn't be doing this without getting tested but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She reached down with her other hand and grabbed Gigi's dick, pressing it against her stomach as she stroked it in time with her fingers sliding in and out of Gigi’s body. Gigi closed her eyes and hissed, and Jackie could see her come drying on Gigi’s cheeks. 

“I…. _oh God_ ,” Gigi moaned, grinding herself into Jackie’s hand. “So fucking good. So fucking perfect. Don't fucking stop.”

 _“Gigi,_ ” Jackie sighed, with a little too much emotion, a little too much reverence.

“Harder,” she whimpered, pushing herself against Jackie’s fingers and Jackie slammed into her, getting a steady rhythm going that left Gigi’s mouth hanging open and her whole body taunt. _“Right there, right there, right there,_ ” she chanted before shuddering and whining, and coming hard all over her stomach and Jackie’s hand.

She melted into the mattress, legs closing a little, and Jackie slowly removed her fingers, wiping them on the bedspread. She collapsed onto Gigi’s body, her head buried in Gigi’s sweaty shoulder. It was quiet for a long time with just the sounds of their heavy breathing in the room.

“ _Good lord_ ,” Jackie murmured. 

“I know,” Gigi whispered. “You’re _disgusting_.”

Jackie choke-laughed, picking her head up to look at Gigi who was smiling wide. “Stop it,” she said.

“You’re sooo bad, Jackie,” she teased, brushing her lips over Jackie’s chin and cheeks. “Look what you did to me. I’m covered in your come, you dirty, dirty man.”

Jackie’s dick twitched and she knew the second Gigi felt it because she broke out laughing in response. Jackie blushed.

“God, you’re _adorable_ ,” Gigi sighed. “I think we have to get back in the shower.”


	6. Vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, everyone's on board now that that promo aired, huh?

The “cougar” jokes were immediate.

As soon as it became clear to the fandom that there might actually be something going on between Jackie and Gigi, the fan art and fan fiction and video compilations popped off exponentially. They got labeled “GoodeCox” which at first, scandalized Jackie a little, but also made her jealous that she hadn’t thought of it. 

And of course, there was… some embarrassment at the factual accuracy of a lot of it. Did she love going online and seeing cute cartoons of her and Gigi? Absolutely. She reposted almost all of those in earnest adding little hearts or background songs. She loved that cheesy shit. There was one of the two of them as "Disney princes in love" that she wanted to get blown up and framed.

Did she also sneak a peek at some of the dirtier art and writing and posts? She did. And she was so alarmed at how true to life a lot of it was that it made her blush and check if the window blinds were indeed down. Not that she could resist sometimes posting some of more risque stuff. And Gigi always reposted it too. In fact, Gigi posted more of the dirty stuff than the sweet stuff, which made Jackie's stomach flutter, embarrassed but also kind of turned on in an exhibitionism sort of way? The fans ate it up.

Her friends had texted her too. One was clearly angling for information to feed to her ex-boyfriend and a couple of the others had genuine concerns.

Most notably, the age difference.

14 whole years of it.

Gigi was 23. Jackie was 37. Facts were facts, America.

If she wasn’t in this relationship? She’d have been judging it, for sure. 

“u a milf,” Heidi texted her. Jackie sent back a gif of Nicki Minaj rolling her eyes. Heidi Facetimed her in response.

“You upset, girl? What’s wrong?” She asked, her entire face and big eyes taking up the screen. She was clearly halfway through doing her make up and the hand that wasn’t on her phone was dusting purple eyeshadow onto her lids. 

“Am I like, a terrible person?” Jackie said, anxiously chewing on the inside of her lip and using one finger to push her glasses back up her nose. “Am I just, like a monster sucking the youth out of—“

“Girl,” Heidi shushed. “You think that rich-ass, picky-ass little twink-ass angel baby can’t make her own goddamn decisions?”

“No, I know she can,” Jackie said. “It’s just like…are people going to think—“

“Nope, nah, nope to the nope,” Heidi again interrupted. “You shouldn’t give one rat’s bottom what people are gonna think, especially when you got that hot little piece up in your—“

“Okay,” Jackie sighed. “I don’t knoooow. Are we just wasting each other’s time? Is there a future here?”

Heidi shrugged, starting in with yellow on the other eye. “Who cares, bitch?”

“I do,” Jackie said. “Like, where is this going? Shouldn’t I let her just like, be with people her own age or… I don’t know! How is this gonna turn out?”

“Literally no one knows that,” Heidi replied, like Jackie was being dumb as rocks. “So whatever. Get you some.”

Jackie was about to respond when Gigi let herself back into the apartment, holding a blonde crimped wig she’d just finished styling at a friend’s place. 

“Jackieeeee,” she yelled down the hallway, kicking off her Nikes. “Where do you think the best lighting is in the apartment? Is it the balcony or the bathroom?”

She dashed into the living room, briefly noticing Heidi on Jackie’s Facetime. 

“Hi princess,” Heidi said. Gigi blew a quick kiss, spinning the wig around on her hand.

“Bathroom or balcony? Balcony or bathroom?” She poked Jackie’s shoulder.

“What is it? 4? So I’d say the balcony?” She guessed.

“Thank you, baby,” Gigi smacked a kiss on Jackie’s cheek and sped off, completely missing Jackie’s exhausted face. But Heidi caught it and howled laughing. 

“The sex better be worth it, bitch,” she cackled.

—-

Jackie stood in the doorway to the balcony and watched Gigi take what she guessed was approximately 1,000 videos of herself spinning and twirling and posing in the wig. She pursed her lips and took a selfie, then she threaded her fingers through her hair and took a selfie, then she gently placed a hand on her cheek, opened her mouth slightly, and took another selfie. Jackie was in awe. How long was she going to do this for? She looked like a perfect, sex robot. Someone’s very specific fantasy.

“She’s so _fish_ ,” Jackie teased, giving Gigi the once over.

Gigi smiled. “Isn’t it really good?” Jackie realized she was beaming. Gigi was proud of herself. It was so pure.

“It’s gorgeous, Gig,” she said. 

“I dyed the bottoms so it has a kind of ombre,” she gushed. She spun and took another selfie from over her shoulder, laying a delicate hand on her arm. “I should take my shirt off, right?” She said, but she was already stripping it off. She took a ton of other photos of herself, bare shoulder up to her chin, lips pursed and then mouth open and then eyes downcast then one hand covering her nipple.

“Yesssss,” she hissed, flipping through the photos and videos with one finger. “She’s a _womannnnn_.” 

Jackie laughed, utterly charmed by her vanity. “It would look super cute with the pink dress with the—“

Gigi clapped, “Oh my god, yes, with the polka dots, you’re so right.”

Gigi slipped her phone into her back pocket and skipped over to Jackie, throwing her arms around her, grinning as the hair of the wig swung around her bare shoulders. “Look at you with the fashion advice!” She teased. “C’mon, Mary Poppins. Work.”

Jackie rolled her eyes. Gigi swished her wig back and forth so it brushed against Jackie’s nose. “I’m so good at everything, it’s _crazy_ ,” Gigi said. “I’m such a prodigy. Scientists should study me, like, for real.”

“My little baby genius,” Jackie chuckled, rubbing her hands down Gigi’s ribs to her waist. 

——

They kissed deeply, lying naked over the comforter on Jackie’s bed with Gigi on top, her hands cradling Jackie’s face. The light was soft and they clung together, taking their time, languid. Gigi rolled one kiss into the next, into the next, rubbing her thumbs under Jackie’s chin against her stubble. They breathed into each other’s mouths. 

Having been at her place for weeks, Gigi had slowly started to fill the bedroom with candles. Jackie had actually been finding candles everywhere. There was a vanilla one in the bathroom, and then tons of softly lit small ones on the dresser, and another sage and wood smelling one in the living room.

Jackie didn’t mind it. It created reminders all over the house that Gigi was really there. Plus, the place had never smelled better. Gigi had lit a bunch of them before grabbing Jackie by the hand and dragging her into the bedroom, grinning and playfully flopping them onto the bed. It had taken no time for their clothes to come off, strewn across the floor. The candles gave everything a glossy, glow-y feeling and the romance of it all made Jackie’s head spin. She was a cornball and she loved it.

Gigi slid one leg between Jackie’s grinding against her, breaking their kiss to ghost her lips over Jackie’s jaw.

“You are so fucking hot,” Gigi murmured, licking a small stripe down Jackie’s neck and then running her teeth softly over the same spot. “I wish I could clone myself and double-team you.”

So much for romance. Jackie huffed out a laugh, “Jesus Christ, Gigi,” she said, always surprised by what came out of her mouth even though she should have expected some level of it by now. “One of you is more than enough.”

“Just think about it,” Gigi insisted. “On your hands and knees. One of me in front of you, fucking your mouth. The other me behind you. So fucking hot.”

“You might be the vainest person I’ve ever met,” Jackie replied. Though she had to admit the idea wasn’t unappealing.

“You love it,” Gigi whispered. “You pretend you’re so innocent but you’d fucking gag for a two-of-me threesome, don’t lie.”

She used both hands to hike Jackie’s legs up around her hips, grinding their dicks together and pressing closer. “I know the truth, you little slut,” she joked, pulling Jackie’s face to hers and kissing her hard.

Jackie pushed her hips up into Gigi’s, moaning into the kiss. Her thighs tightened around Gigi and she locked her ankles on her back. When they pulled apart, Gigi’s hand wrapped around Jackie’s dick, stroking.

Jackie laughed, breathily. “Would you kiss yourself while You and You Eiffel-Towered me?” She was partially joking, but maybe a little not.

“Absolutely,” Gigi said, no hesitation. “Sit you up right in the middle of us and put both of us inside you. Make out over your shoulder, take turns kissing you, licking your neck, both of us sliding in and out of you. Stretch you out, _touch you everywhere_.” Gigi squeezed Jackie’s dick, which had grown harder. “Ooooh,” she said. “You dirty little whore.”

Jackie blushed. “Come on,” she said, with no oomph behind it at all. It wasn’t that Jackie hadn’t had threesomes before or that she was a stranger to fantasy dirty talk, but that Gigi had gone straight to cloning herself to DP Jackie was beyond whatever Jackie could have come up with and she considered herself pretty creative. Gigi’s brain was a strange and wonderful place.

Gigi leaned over, opening the drawer by Jackie’s bed and pulling out lube and a condom. 

“I’m sorry I only have one dick for you, you slut,” she cooed. Jackie rolled her eyes.

“Be sweet,” Jackie warned and Gigi nodded as she leaned down and bit Jackie’s thigh. 

“I’m gonna flip you over and fuck you right into this mattress,” Gigi said, which Jackie guessed, _was_ sweet, considering who she was.

Gigi sat back on her heels and flipped open the cap to the lube, pouring some onto her fingers. Jackie spread her legs. She reached under herself and rubbed a little, until one of Gigi’s wet fingertips replaced hers. It circled her opening as Jackie closed her eyes and furrowed her brows, relaxing her body and getting comfortable. Jackie pushed her hips into Gigi’s hand, reaching down to grab her dick, which laid hard on her stomach. 

Gigi slid one entire finger in slowly, sliding back and forth. Jackie’s chest heaved. _Yes._ Gigi leaned down and ran her teeth over one of Jackie’s nipples, and then rubbed her jaw over Jackie’s chest hair. Jackie opened her legs more, her feet on the bed so she could get better leverage. Gigi put another finger in, scissoring them and twisting her wrist, curling both inside her. Jackie hummed and whimpered. Gigi breathed hard, open-mouthed, against her stomach.

“God, you feel incredible,” she said into Jackie’s skin. She rubbed her nose into the hair leading to Jackie’s dick and breathed in the scent. “That first night when I fucked you, I thought about your noises every day after that and it made me so like, instantly hard thinking about how you sounded.”

Jackie groaned, knowing that for Gigi that sentence constituted romance. “You feel so good,” Jackie said, pressing back on Gigi’s fingers. “I can take another one.”

Gigi complied, crooking three fingers up inside her and Jackie whined. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Gigi hissed. “Those noises. Wanna make you make those all night.”

“Stay right there then. Oh fuck,” she sighed, closing her eyes as Gigi kept moving, hitting the same spot over and over again relentlessly. “God, _that's it_.”

“Mmmm. I wanna hit it with my dick,” Gigi said and Jackie nodded because yes, that. Now.

Gigi took her fingers out and grabbed frantically for the condom, tearing it open with her teeth and sliding it on. She drizzled lube onto her hand and then stroked fast. Jackie opened her eyes and watched mesmerized before remembering what Gigi had wanted. She pushed herself up and flipped over, getting down on her elbows and arching her back. The position always lit a shame-fire in her stomach, but it never lasted long. Gigi grabbed her hip with one hand and guided herself inside enough to thrust forward with the tip, before she flattened her now free hand on Jackie’s lower back.

It took a second but then they both groaned once she was all the way inside. Jackie pressed her face into the pillow between her arms, gasping and adjusting. Gigi stayed still for a moment before beginning to shallowly thrust. Jackie bit her wrist to stop from screaming.

“Okay?” Gigi said, under her breath.

Jackie whined, heaving into her fist. “ _God_ ,” she said.

“Should I stop?” Gigi asked.

“No, God,” Jackie replied. “Go, go. Fuck me. _Move_.”

Gigi put both her hands on Jackie’s hips and began pull her back and to thrust. Jackie was glad Gigi couldn’t see her face because she was lost, gone, in fucking outer space. Jackie pushed her body up until she was on her hands and Gigi started slamming into her, sitting back on her heels and dragging Jackie’s body onto her dick. Jackie almost choked on her own spit. As usual, once they got going, Gigi started babbling.

“You feel _so fucking good_ ,” she said, pulling almost all the way out before hammering back in, fingers probably leaving bruises on Jackie’s hips. Jackie’s mouth hung open. “Yes, Jackie, fuck.” She brought her hands down and grabbed handfuls of Jackie’s ass, spreading her and Jackie imagined she was looking down, watching herself move in and out of Jackie’s body. The shame started to grow and then Jackie heard and felt Gigi spit down onto her dick and Jackie’s asshole. Jackie’s cheeks burned. Gigi slid her thumb over the skin she’d just spit on.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Gigi said, her voice softer than maybe the occasion called for. “You make me _fucking crazy_.” She pressed her body closer, her hands back on Jackie’s hips, and her forehead resting between Jackie’s shoulder blades, speaking between thrusts. “I want to stay here forever. Never stop. Make you _take it_ all night. Tie you down to this fucking bed and make you come on my dick over and over and over again. I want to do it so many times you forget anyone else you’ve _ever_ fucked.”

Sweat pooled into Jackie’s eyes and she brought one hand down and gripped herself, torn between wanting to keep herself from coming and needing to come right fucking now. “Yes,” she sighed. “Only you.”

“God, I love it when you say that.” Gigi licked her back, slowing her hips. “I have to slow down or I’m gonna come,” she said, maybe to Jackie, maybe to herself. She slid in and out more deliberately, an agonizing rhythm that hit Jackie’s prostate on every thrust. Jackie made a noise of protest. Gigi laughed breathlessly.

“Is someone upset?” She whispered into Jackie's neck.

“Please,” Jackie said, barely recognizing her own voice. “God, _so good_.”

“Tell me, baby,” Gigi coached. “What do you want?”

Jackie’s face burned red again from embarrassment and she was glad Gigi couldn’t see it. “Don’t stop,” she whined.

Gigi completely stilled her hips. “Stop?” She asked, playing dumb.

“No,” Jackie whimpered, pushing herself back onto Gigi’s dick. “Ugh, you’re the worst.”

“Am I?,” Gigi said, barely thrusting; enough to make Jackie feel what she was missing. “Or are you just a little slut for me, Jackie?”

Jackie groaned. Gigi sucked kisses onto her spine in between words. “Talk to me, baby,” she said, starting to thrust again. Jackie could feel Gigi smiling against her back.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jackie managed between clenched teeth. “Fuck. God, don’t stop. I’m yours. You win. You fuck me so good. I don’t know how it feels _so good_ every single time. _God_ , Gigi.”

Gigi sat up and raked her nails down Jackie’s back. Jackie arched, pulling her head up and pushing back onto Gigi hard, bouncing. “So good,” Gigi sighed. “Such a good little slut for my dick.”

“Yesss,” Jackie hissed, completely shocked at how willing she’d become. Fuck it. She’d long passed her embarrassment threshold. 

“Yeah?” Gigi said, moving faster. “You like it? You like being a little whore for it? Just for me?”

Jackie whimpered. She hoped once again that her neighbors couldn’t tell where the noise was coming from. “I love it,” she conceded. “God, I fucking love it. I have to touch myself. Can I touch myself?”

“No,” Gigi said, thrusting. “Come without it.”

Jackie whined and Gigi kept fucking into her. “Come on, Jackie. You can do it.”

“I can’t, please. Please,” she begged. “It feels so good. Please let me—“

“No,” Gigi said again.

The intensity of the demand shot through Jackie’s body. Gigi telling her "no," so sternly and cockily, made her blood hot.

“Gigi, please let me—“

“No,” Gigi repeated. “Come on my dick, Jackie. Fuck yourself. Make yourself come on my dick. You can do it.”

Jackie was covered in sweat, gasping, as she pushed back hard onto Gigi, chasing the feeling of Gigi’s dick hitting her just right. Her hands itched to stroke herself but she grabbed the bedspread and sheets instead. She was shuddering. She couldn’t, she couldn’t, she— She was speaking out loud, she guessed, because Gigi said firmly, “You _can_.”

And then to her absolute shock, Jackie was shaking and coming all over the sheets. She felt herself clench and spasm hard around Gigi.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Gigi said, fucking into her impossibly harder and faster. “That is so hot. That is _so fucking hot_. Jesus. I didn’t know if you’d— God. _Jackie._ ”

Jackie dropped down to her elbows. “Keep going,” she said. “Give me all of it.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Gigi shuddered behind her and then stilled and Jackie could feel her pulsing and coming. Her nails dug shapes into Jackie’s hips. She made a choked sound and then it was quiet for a while as they both breathed hard. Gigi went a little limp, gently running her nails up and down Jackie's sides.

“Can I…” Gigi said, starting to pull out. Jackie nodded, and so Gigi did, slowly. When she was out, Jackie collapsed onto the bed, shifting a little to avoid the wet spot she’d made. Gigi took off the condom, tied it and tossed it in the waste basket. She sat up, looking at Jackie who was on her stomach. Jackie turned onto her back and took in how sweaty and red and fucked out Gigi looked. Her hair was wet. Her skin was glowing. She looked really young. Gigi stared at her too, before dropping down on top of her body and kissing all over her neck and chest.

“Jesus, you are _so hot_ ,” she sighed. She stroked Jackie's face a little. In the candlelight, it was more intimate than Jackie knew Gigi typically allowed. "Wow." 

Jackie hummed. “I’ve only been able to come like that four other times,” she said, deciding to be a little vulnerable. The mood seemed to call for it. Gigi looked up at her, delighted. A huge grin splashed across her face. 

_“Really?_ ” She said. Jackie nodded. Gigi happily nuzzled her nose into Jackie’s neck.

“Wow,” she giggled. “This teenage dick is turning. you. out.”

“Ugh,” Jackie groaned. “One, I was already turned out and two, you’re not a teenager.”

“You were already turned out, huh?” Gigi said, sitting up to look at Jackie. “I wanna hear more about that sometime.”

“I have 14 years on you, Baby Gig,” she replied, trying to sound confident but just blushing again. “I’ve been around the block.”

“I bet you have,” Gigi teased. “What did they do before Grindr? You just went down to the docks and cruised?”

“No, we fucked in gay bar bathrooms like civilized people,” Jackie shot back. 

Gigi kissed her gently. “I can not imagine you fucking in a gay bar bathroom,” she said.

Jackie tilted her head and looked into Gigi's eyes. “Okay," she conceded, "I never fucked in a gay bar bathroom.”

Gigi nodded, “I knew it.”

Jackie smiled, smugly. “Just gave a lot of blowjobs and handjobs,” she said, shrugging. “The wild oats of my youth.”

Gigi’s mouth dropped open in delighted shock. “I love it,” she said. “Tell me _everything_.”


	7. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has become a thing, hasn't it?

Eventually and unfortunately, Gigi had to go back to LA and Jackie physically felt the new quiet in the apartment. It was eerie. No one was shouting in exaggerated pain from the other room as she accidentally hot glued two fingers together while making a jacket. No one was dropping and breaking a dish, which Gigi somehow did twice in the span of 4 weeks. (To be fair, Jackie had dropped one herself. She was down to 6 dishes now.) No one was snoring and then rolling over and adorably drooling onto Jackie’s chest in the middle of the night. It was just… quiet.

In the two weeks afterward, Jackie tried to keep herself from checking Gigi’s Instagram stories every 5 minutes, which proved easier and easier as Jackie became booked and busy. When she did see Gigi’s posts, it sort of only served as a stark reminder that Gigi’s actual life in Los Angeles was very different from Jackie’s in New York. And it burst the bubble they’d been in. Frankly, it also made her worry. They were alike in many ways, sense of humor being the huge one, but also just so different in so many others.

Gigi’s friends were very young. They hung out around West Hollywood like early 90s Club Kids. Jackie knew Gigi was working all the time and that she went out primarily for work reasons, actually preferring to stay in or go home early if she wasn’t on the clock or networking. But you’d never know that from social media. Sometimes it was hard to divorce the ‘public Gigi’ from the person Jackie had spent weeks with alone. The person who wanted to get wine-drunk and finish a puzzle seemed light years away from the one online who posed in blonde wigs and red lingerie on the arm of some DJ on Sunset. Gigi was, to put it simply, a very complex and strange person. There was always more to unravel and sometimes just when she thought she’d cracked it, something else would be revealed or to her frustration, something else would be covered up.

Feelings were not Gigi’s strong suit. And Jackie, never subtle, loved musicals and romantic gestures. They could make each other laugh and make each other come but sometimes there was a disconnect that seemed both insurmountable and intimidating and also wildly magnetic.

So Jackie held some of her old defenses. She filled her days doing obscure musical sing-a-longs on Instagram Live and making Cameos where her voice cracked as she invented haikus for her fans. She’d really gotten into Tik Tok, and not unlike Gigi’s Instagram photoshoots, Jackie was always shirtless on that platform. She hoped maybe Gigi was looking. She was a gay man and she wasn’t dead so a little attention for being hot? Never a bad thing.

She spent any and all of her remaining free time putting together another one woman show to take out in the next few months, now that she could fill bigger theaters. It was a total thrill. A dream come true. But she was hyper-aware that she and Gigi might both be too busy to have any amount of consecutive time together in the foreseeable future. Maybe they were never meant to last, and Jackie’s Broadway romantic notions were again foolish at best. They both had pretty all over the place attention spans.

When Gigi didn’t reach out at all, even via text, for two days, Jackie tried to quell the Aries rage bubbling up in her chest. She was a sweetheart. A total nerd. Head full of Disney songs and a closet of matching Disney-themed t-shirts. But if someone didn’t want to be with her or if she felt someone had wronged her, she had a hard time coming back from it. The little voice in her head shouted, “Fine! I don’t want to be with you either and I never did!” Better that than getting hurt again. She was soft, but the spikes shot up when they sensed danger. At this point in her 30s, she’d learned to protect herself.

On night three of no contact, Gigi finally Facetimed. Jackie was in bed. It was midnight on the East Coast and 9 pm where Gigi was in Los Angeles. 

When Jackie picked up, Gigi was sitting in her darkened bedroom, drinking a beer from a glass bottle, her back against her headboard. Her face was make up free, but her hair had some gel in it.

“Hi, baby,” she said under the dim orange light of her salt lamp. Jackie sat up in her own bed against her headboard, trying to get across that she was vaguely annoyed even as she was sure Gigi could see one of her leftover candles lit on the nightstand.

“That all you got?” She snapped. 

Gigi pouted, “Baby, don’t be like that.”

“I’m busy,” Jackie replied. “I’m writing my show.”

“You’re in bed,” Gigi grinned. A total adorable chaos demon. Jackie tried not to smile back.

“Well, before that. I’ve been writing my show,” Jackie sighed. “So I’m busy.”

“I bet,” Gigi said, taking a swig of her beer. “What? You’re mad at me?” She had the decency to look genuinely concerned. “Why?”

Jackie shrugged. “I’m not mad at you, Gigi.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Gigi countered, and she had a good point. Jackie had been waiting to hear from Gigi when she probably could have just… called her. “I was waiting for you to call or text, dummy.”

Jackie shook her head, “Well, now I feel stupid.”

Gigi sipped her beer again. “Yeah, you a little stupid,” she teased. “Just call me if you wanna talk to me. Don’t be weird.” Gigi pouted, making her voice high-pitched and soft, “I missed you. I thought maybe you didn’t like me anymore.”

She sounded so young that Jackie had to laugh. “Oh? I hurt your feelings?”

“No,” Gigi said, taking a big sip of beer that said _“Yes.”_

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings,” Jackie said, earnestly.

“You didn’t because I don’t have any,” Gigi responded. Well okay, Jackie thought, that was an ‘apology accepted’ in Gigi’s native tongue. Then, Gigi smiled softly and Jackie felt a pounding in the tenderness in her chest that had been growing there for a while.

Jackie hummed. “Can I be honest with you about something?” She asked.

“No, please lie to me,” Gigi joked. Jackie rolled her eyes and Gigi gestured for her to keep talking.

“I actually do like Ariana Grande,” Jackie hedged. Because Gigi had made a joke, she felt she should make one too. Gigi doubled down on her “spill it” gesture.

“Are we compatible?” Jackie said, giving voice to her nonstop anxiety. She’d always felt it best to be straight-forward. With friends, she was the one who most often facilitated hashing out conflict. She was known to ask the occasional leading question because she never ever wanted anyone to think she was bullshitting them. So much of her family life went unspoken that, with everyone else, she wanted to be… almost blunt. It sometimes came across as shit-stirring but it was again mostly about control. If she was the one to bring the thing up, then she didn’t have to approach it with vulnerability. Not everyone appreciated that technique, but as far as she knew, Gigi wasn’t someone who didn’t get it.

“Ooh, a patented J. Cox leading question,” Gigi cooed. “ _I just…was wondering what… youuuu thought about…_ ,” she said, mimicking Jackie’s stilted way of speaking when she was trying to fish for information. Her lip curled up and twitched.

“Well!” Jackie replied, wanting the too accurate impression to be over with. “A patented Gigi Goode evasion!”

“Okay, let me think,” Gigi said. “Are we compatible? Hmmm.”

She took another sip of her drink. “I mean, depends on what you mean. Like, am I trying to get married tomorrow? No. Do I want to keep this going? Yeah. Do I know what that means for like, the future? No. Can I promise I’ll be honest and kind and fuck you good? Yeah. So… I don’t know. I’m having a great time. If we’re compatible is kind of, like, up to you.”

Jackie nodded, taking in what she was saying. “You don’t want to be with someone more…”

“Nope,” Gigi cut her off. “Whatever ‘more’ you’re about to say, the answer is no.”

How was someone so young so sure of herself and everything in her life? Gigi just knew what she knew and wanted what she wanted and it was really that simple for her. 

“Okay,” Jackie said. “How do you… Are you… how do you feel about monogamy?”

“Neutral,” Gigi responded quickly, like it was something she’d been asked before. “How do you feel about monogamy?”

“I like it,” Jackie replied. She worried for a brief moment that she was going to come across as old-fashioned. That Gigi would laugh and say that people her age didn’t believe in commitments or labels or who knows what. That they all just French kissed MDMA into each other’s mouths until three of them decided to get throuple-married or whatever.

“Okay, then we’ll do it,” Gigi said, as if that was that. And maybe it was? “I trust you.”

Jackie was surprised to find she felt the same. Yes, they were both very flirtatious people but they were not…malicious. She’d dealt with jealous boyfriends before — upset at her for kissing an audience member on the cheek during a show or posting a pic of a friend calling them “a stud.” But Gigi wasn’t the type. And Jackie got it. Gigi wasn’t a liar or a cheater either.

“I trust you too,” Jackie said, voice small and soft. Gigi grinned.

So this was… this was a thing. Jackie was dating someone. And that someone was in their early 20s. And it was also Gigi. Okay. 

Comfortable silence swept over them until Gigi added:

“Monogamy is nice because then you can come inside me,” Gigi added. Jackie went a little red. “Or you know, vice versa.”

Jackie cough-laughed, “Let’s get tested before we do that, but uh, yeah. That sounds nice.”

Gigi nodded, still smiling wide. “Work, so you’re my boyfriend!” She clapped. “Condragulations to you, Mama. I’m a good get.”

“And congrats to you, you brat. I’m aging like fine wine.” Gigi nodded in agreement, flicking her eyes up and down Jackie’s face. Jackie sighed. “Oh god. What are you gonna do when you’re 25 and I’m 40?”

“Bitch, I _love_ that you think you’ll live that long,” Gigi said, swiping her tongue playfully over the top of her beer bottle. “Come back to LA and hang out with me. I’ll get you a ticket right now.”

“Isn’t it usually the older one who pays for things — or do I have ‘sugar baby' and ‘sugar daddy’ mixed up?” Jackie joked.

“Baby, you can be ‘Daddy’ but only one of us has the money,” Gigi playfully tossed her non-existent hair over her shoulders.

“I’ll come visit,” Jackie said, looking down and playing with the bedspread. “But I’m staying at a hotel and going to bed by midnight or else I will turn into a pumpkin.”

Gigi laughed, “C’mon, Cinderella!”

—-

She got brunch with Jan the day before she was set to go to LA and Jan’s pure enthusiasm for the whole endeavor soothed Jackie’s nerves a little.

“This is so cute!” Jan exclaimed over mimosas and scones. “I ship it. I love it.”

“You think?” Jackie asked, sort of fishing for more evidence that she and Gigi were a good idea.

“Oh my god, yes. I’m offended me, you, Gigi and EJ haven’t already double-dated,” she clapped. “I have so many ideas!”

Jackie smiled shyly. “Well, I wasn’t… I wasn’t trying to you know, call a lot of attention to it yet,” she said, sipping her mimosa.

Jan put a piece of scone in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “I like, totally got a vibe from you guys in the workroom but I thought maybe everyone was just horny after being there so long.”

“We were all horny,” Jackie replied. “There was a vibe between like, almost everyone.”

“True, true,” Jan said, tilting her head back and forth. “Did you think there was like, something there?”

“No!” Jackie said, sipping her champagne flute. “I thought her and Crystal…”

Jan rolled her eyes. “Everyone thought her and Crystal, but Crystal has a boyfriend.”

“You know, that’s not as reassuring to me as people seem to think it would be,” Jackie said. 

Jan laughed. “I just mean…”

“I know what you mean,” Jackie said.

“It’s like you’re Dustin Lance Black and Gigi is Tom Daley,” Jan smiled, “And besides the like, age difference and whatever, this is like, super cute. Super romantic. And you guys have fun together clearly.”

“I really don’t know if anything would have ever happened if she hadn’t made a move,” Jackie said. “I thought she just kind of flirted with everyone.”

Jan pursed her lips, “As far as I know she’s never like, really hit on any of us other than you. I think she kind of always had a crush on you, but maybe she thought you wouldn’t be into it.”

“Well, she was underestimating how horny I am at all times,” Jackie joked.

Jan pointed, “This is true. I think no one has been able to fully grasp how much of a secret horndog you are.”

“No one would believe you if you tried to tell them,” Jackie replied. 

And Jan shook her head. “No, I think they would actually. After however many years, I think I could present good evidence.”

Jackie winked and exaggeratedly licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows. Jan laughed into her drink.

—-

Jackie had been in her hotel room downtown for only 30 minutes before Gigi was knocking at her door. When Jackie opened it, Gigi tumbled inside, pulling Jackie to her by her forearms. “Come here,” she whined as if Jackie was far away when she wasn’t. “I missed you so much.”

Jackie chuckled, burying her head in Gigi’s neck and taking the chance to be a little sentimental and smell her hair and skin. 

“Guess what, bitch?” Gigi said, smiling coyly. “Guess who got a clean bill of health?”

Jackie laughed hard. “Oh my god,” she said against Gigi’s ear. “Is that the big headline of the day?”

“I couldn’t think about anything else all week,” Gigi said. “Could you?”

Jackie rubbed her hands up and down Gigi’s sides under her shirt. “Maybe,” she said. “I’m also clean.”

Gigi grinned. “I figured you would have said something if it was bad news,” she pressed their bodies closer together, fingering Jackie’s collar, batting her eyelashes up at her. “Take me to bed, please?”

Gigi had come barreling into the room with a purpose and Jackie felt herself spinning, once again totally intoxicated by this person’s energy, and wondering how she ever thought there wasn’t something deeper between them. She nodded, walking them backwards to the hotel bed and falling on top of Gigi, who leaned up and started kissing her frantically like she couldn’t breathe and Jackie was an oxygen tank. Jackie took her glasses off and set them on the nightstand as Gigi tore her tank top over her head and started unbuttoning her pants. Jackie fell back on top of her, and they both giggled. Gigi’s hand slid into Jackie’s short red basketball shorts. They went back to hungrily kissing, Gigi occasionally pulling back to bite lightly at Jackie’s bottom lip.

“You tryna play with me?” Jackie asked after Gigi did it a fourth time. 

_“Duh,”_ Gigi said, shimmying Jackie’s shorts down her body so Jackie could kick them off. “I’m trying to get you to fuck me.”

“Oooooh,” Jackie joked, playing dumb. “I couldn’t tell. Thank you so much for clearing that up.”

Gigi whined, pressing her hips up into Jackie’s, rubbing them together through their underwear. “Come on, baby. Didn’t you miss me?”

Jackie grabbed Gigi’s thin white wrists pushing them down next to Gigi’s head and grinding her body down on her. They kissed again. It occurred to Jackie how much more kissing they’d started doing. In the beginning, they barely locked lips and now they acted like they needed each other’s spit to live. Jackie dropped her body down and placed a gentle hand on Gigi’s jaw as they kept kissing and kissing. Gigi moaned into each kiss and Jackie could feel that the noises were making her harder against Gigi’s thigh. She reached down with the other hand and pulled Gigi’s briefs down and off, running her hand up Gigi’s body on the way back to her bare shoulder. 

“God,” Jackie sighed into Gigi’s mouth. “You’re just heavenly. Perfect. So fucking beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Gigi replied, sucking on Jackie’s lower lip. “I am perfect. I’m so perfect that you should probably fuck me.”

Jackie laughed a little as Gigi pushed Jackie’s underwear down and Jackie kicked it off. “Not yet,” Jackie whispered as she started kissing her way down Gigi’s chest and stomach. She spread her fingers on Gigi’s thighs, opening them and settling back on her knees. She looked up at Gigi who was looking at down at her, having not moved her hands from beside her head. Jackie kept eye-contact as she swiped her tongue over Gigi’s dick, feeling it go from semi-hard to harder. Gigi threw her head back and groaned but, Jackie noticed, she still didn’t move her hands.

“Good girl,” Jackie said, ghosting her lips all over Gigi’s cock. “You keeping those hands right where I put them, hm?”

Gigi nodded, eyes squeezed shut. Jackie sucked a kiss into the side of Gigi’s dick and Gigi hissed and pushed her hips up but to her credit she never moved her wrists.

“Greeeedy,” Jackie said, sucking another kiss into the other side. Gigi huffed air from her chest and it made Jackie feel insanely powerful. She hummed, bringing her mouth down to suck on Gigi’s balls, slowly and languidly. Gigi’s legs dropped open further, asking for more. Jackie lavished saliva on Gigi’s body, dripping it under her before pulling back up and wrapping a hand around Gigi’s dick. She used the other hand to rub one finger over Gigi’s now wet asshole.

Gigi spoke through hiccuped breaths. “I showered so you can…” 

Jackie laughed, stroking Gigi’s cock slowly. “Oh,” she said. “Are you asking for something?”

Gigi opened her eyes and looked down at her, “I mean if you want to put your mouth on me.” She smirked. “You know, get me wet so you can _stop fucking around and fuck me_.”

“Don’t act like you’re doing me a favor, girl,” Jackie teased, pushing Gigi’s knees back so she was more exposed and leaned down to kiss the point between Gigi’s thigh and pelvis. She bit at Gigi’s asscheek and then made her way to her opening, swiping her tongue over it. Gigi arched her back under Jackie’s hands. “Good girl,” Jackie murmured against Gigi’s skin. She licked her again and again and again until Gigi sounded like she was hyperventilating. Jackie only knew she wasn’t because between each breath, she whined and begged. But, her hands stayed by her head where Jackie had left them, and each second she kept them there caused a lust-filled fog in Jackie’s head. This being was letting her be in total control. It was too good.

Gigi whimpered prettily as Jackie moved her mouth away and slid one finger in, using only saliva. She used her other hand to grab lube from her discarded shorts. She tore open the single-use packet with one hand and her teeth and squeezed some out onto her fingers, easing the one already partly in, all the way inside. Gigi watched her work but when Jackie’s finger went in completely, she threw her head back and bore down. “Fuck,” she said. “God, fuck.”

“How are we doing?” Jackie asked, dashing kisses all over Gigi’s shivering thighs.

“I swear to God if you don’t put your dick inside me in the next—“ Gigi started to say, but Jackie cut her off.

“ _I said,_ how are we doing?” She snapped, carefully sliding another finger inside next to the first.

Gigi arched her back. “Fuck,” she shouted, tossing her head back and forth on the hotel pillow. “ _So good_. Please.”

“You are stunning,” Jackie said, losing her top demeanor and just reveling in her true unfiltered thoughts. “You are so gorgeous, Gig. You look incredible. You feel incredible.”

Gigi gasped, balling the hands by her head into tight fists. “I know. I’m amazing. Please put your dick inside me.”

Jackie twisted her fingers so she was pushing against Gigi’s prostate and Gigi hissed and moaned, “God, Jackie, _please_. I said please.”

Jackie felt strange not grabbing for a condom but she took her fingers out of Gigi and used the remaining lube on her dick, getting up on her knees and stroking it over Gigi’s thigh. She felt sweaty — not just her own sweat but Gigi’s too. 

“How do you want me?” Gigi asked, attempting coy. Jackie felt breathless that they’d reached this point. That Gigi was unthinkingly asking Jackie how she wanted her, willing to listen to instructions and take a position. Jackie’s neck got hot. She crawled over Gigi’s body and kissed her. 

“Like this,” she said, putting one hand under Gigi’s thigh. She used the other to put Gigi’s hands in her hair, now free from Jackie’s command to stay put. Then she reached down and pushed the head of her dick into Gigi and stilled. She touched their noses together and they both breathed heavily. 

“This okay?” Jackie whispered. Their faces were so close and Gigi nodded. No sass. No anything. They looked into each other’s eyes as Jackie slid the rest of the way in, both taking a deep breath once she was. It felt like a game of emotional-chicken. Who was going to look away first? But no one did. They kept intense eye contact, with Gigi’s arms over Jackie’s shoulders and her thighs around Jackie’s waist as Jackie took her time sliding in and out of Gigi at an agonizingly slow pace. Each press in, they breathed into each other’s mouths and Jackie groaned and each time she pulled out a little, Gigi whined and whimpered, wanting her back. 

“Fuck,” Jackie said, sliding home again. “You feel perfect. I can feel all of you, Gigi. _Fuck_.”

Gigi made a soft high-pitched sound. Her hands shook and her eyes looked glossy, like she wanted to be the first to look away but didn’t want to lose. Usually, Gigi would be shooting her mouth off but she was strangely non-verbal. Before Jackie could ask if she was okay, she pressed her cheek against Jackie’s and whispered in her ear, “Talk to me.” Gigi pushed her hips up, fucking herself faster on Jackie but Jackie kept her same pace. She tried to control the words coming out of her mouth but now that she’d been given permission, she couldn’t stop.

“I love having you like this,” she said and Gigi nodded, encouraging her. “You feel so good. You make me so fucking hard.” Gigi moaned and they maintained their eye contact. It was so intense. Gigi looking at her, Gigi not talking, Jackie fucking her with no barrier. It was like they’d both been romantically flayed and only their emotional bones remained. Jackie started fucking into her faster, driving her knees up toward her chest.

“Gigi, fuck,” she sighed. “Your body is perfect. Being inside you is perfect. I never want to do anything else. _God_.” She moved a hand up and pulled on the top of Gigi’s hair. Gigi whined and nipped at Jackie’s bottom lip. “Please let me stay here forever.”

Finally, Gigi found her voice again. “You can’t stay here forever, baby. I need you to come inside me.” The synapses holding Jackie’s nerves together shot pure fire. She couldn’t breathe. Gigi rubbed their noses together and cradled Jackie’s jaw. “Can you do that, baby? Can you fill me up?” Jackie’s mouth dropped open and she nodded, dumbly. She felt her body take over, driven to fuck hard and finish inside. They curled around each other, gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths as Jackie sped up. Gigi grabbed at her face and her shoulder blades and whimpered, “Jackie, I need your come, please. Please give it to me. Give me all of it.” Jackie gasped, gripping Gigi’s hips way harder than she probably should have and moving even faster and harder. In response, Gigi’s moans became staccato, _“Ah ah ah,”_ one right after the other.

“I’m gonna…” Jackie said frantically. “I’m gonna….Oh fuck, I’m gonna….” They looked at each other as Jackie’s face became helpless, her mouth opening wide and her body tensing. 

_“Yes yes yes yes yes,_ ” Gigi sighed into Jackie’s mouth as Jackie shook and came, crying out and matching Gigi’s non-stop affirmative moaning. 

Wasting no time, Jackie reached down and grabbed Gigi’s dick, which was hard and neglected on her stomach. She stroked, keeping herself inside Gigi, but not moving. They kept looking at each other and Gigi needed only two or three pumps before she groaned brokenly and came. Jackie held her jaw and they both kept their eyes open until Gigi also went limp and then they collapsed. Jackie awkwardly pulled out of Gigi, a mess following her, but if Gigi minded? She didn’t say anything.

Normally, they laid next each other and caught their breath after they’d both come, but this time, Gigi rolled over and grabbed Jackie’s face and they both curled onto their sides, kissing softly and burrowing closer. Gigi sucked on Jackie’s tongue and stroked Jackie’s neck and jaw and dotted kisses on her cheeks and lips. They pulled back and looked at each other, each searching the other’s face with their eyes, looking for any signs of regret or doubt or shame. Jackie felt sweaty and raw and way, way too open. She wasn’t going to, but she felt like she might cry. 

Gigi nodded slightly, and Jackie wasn’t sure if she was agreeing with… the general mood or the welling of her tears or what, but she leaned forward and kissed Jackie softly and then pulled Jackie to her chest, hugging her like she was something precious and rare.


	8. Facetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wrinkle! is! added! That wrinkle! Is! Crystal!

She got a FaceTime from Gigi at 1 am on a Tuesday and picked up immediately, worried something was wrong. 

Okay, so it was _only_ 10 pm where Gigi was, but _still_. Maybe it was early AND something was wrong! Jackie’s brain was such a fun place to live.

Of course nothing was wrong. It was just Gigi on her bed in her room, phone propped up on a pillow so she was hands-free. The walls were covered in random posters and wigs and bandanas and scarves and sweaters. Jackie recognized a few from "Drag Race" and some of the posters were clearly vintage fashion cut outs. Inspiration for later.

“Hi baby,” Gigi chirped. Jackie walked from the living room to her bedroom and placed her phone on the side table, leaning it against a lamp.

“Hiiii,” she said. “What are you doing?”

Gigi scooted back, showing she was just in her underwear — short black boxer briefs. A little stubble had grown on her chin and her one earring dangled. She looked so fucking hot and twinky and Jackie knew there was no aim behind it. This is just what Gigi looked like, lounging. “Hanging out, thinking about you,” she sighed. “My roommates are at a show. Won’t be back for _hours_.”

Jackie smirked. “Oh? All quiet on the Western front?”

Gigi nodded, giddily, but it occurred to Jackie she might not understand the reference at all. If she didn’t, she didn’t ask for clarification. “I have something to show you,” Gigi said, getting up. Jackie settled on her own bed and waited, listening to Gigi rifling around her room.

When she came back into frame, she was dressed in a red garter set, lace around both her thighs, the midsection cinching her waist a little with elastic. Under it, a tiny sheer lacy red panty. She twirled around and showed her ass hanging out in the thong underwear, grabbing at the sides of the undies and snapping them. She looked over her shoulder and winked. It was then that Jackie realized her own mouth was open.

“Catch any flies, daddy-o?” Gigi said, spinning in her outfit and facing the phone again, bending over and putting her hands on the bed, her ass in the air. 

Jackie whistled. “That’s… that’s an outfit,” she said.

“Oh, you like?” Gigi said, turning to the side and wiggling her bottom. “Just a little something I had lying around.”

“I bet you did,” Jackie said, feeling embolden by Gigi’s boldness, which was becoming a common theme in their relationship. “Sit on the bed and open your legs for me.”

Gigi gave a cheeky salute and hopped onto the bed, her legs spread on either side of her phone. They were clad in sheer red stockings. 

“Wider,” Jackie said. Gigi complied, running a hand up and down her chest. Jackie couldn’t take her eyes off her. Her stomach. Her chest. Her cheekbones. The moonlight streamed in on her body. This fucking red lingerie set. Jesus.

“Let me touch myself for you,” Gigi cooed. “Wanna show you what you do to me.”

“Do it over the panty,” Jackie said. She was really beginning to find her inner top lately. “For now. Stay over the panty. And keep your legs open.”

Gigi rubbed herself over the underwear in a more feminine way than it would look with her stroking her dick. Jackie caught the shift immediately. By now, she knew how to play with this part of Gigi’s inner life.

“Get your pussy wet for me, Gigi,” Jackie said and Gigi rubbed her hand over herself faster leaning her body and head back and sliding her eyes closed. “No, open. Look at me.”

Gigi opened her eyes. “Give me something to look at too,” she gasped. “Take it out for me, baby.”

Jackie’s cock throbbed, and she easily slipped it out of her pajama pants, scooting them down her ass and thighs and kicking them off. She tore her gray t-shirt over her head and then circled her hand around herself, but didn’t stroke, just held it straight up so Gigi could see it. She sat up on her knees, giving Gigi a better view of her chest, hairy stomach, happy trail, and further down to her muscular forearm and where her hand held herself. In the corner of the Facetime, Jackie could see she looked pretty good.

“God, I love your big fucking dick,” Gigi breathed out, still touching herself. “I want it in my mouth.” 

Jackie squeezed, rubbing her thumb gently over her leaking tip. Gigi wasn’t being cute. Jackie had a respectably sized cock and Gigi seemed obsessed with it, even though she herself wasn’t small. Jackie had absolutely felt it when Gigi had fucked her on their first night together, but lately she tried not to focus too heavily on Gigi’s genitals, preferring to let her various gender moods take the lead. Tonight, apparently, she had a pussy that needed pounding.

Jackie had only ever been with men, and was a horrendously biphobicly named “gold star.” But since being with Gigi, she’d subtly switched to using queer to describe herself. She wasn’t attracted to Gigi because she was a boy, because she wasn’t a boy. Or a girl. She was both and neither. Jackie was into her regardless of gender. Maybe that actually made Jackie pansexual now. Seemed easier to just go with queer. And Gigi referred to Jackie as her boyfriend, and Jackie sometimes called Gigi just her “partner,” sometimes among friends she used “girlfriend.” It depended on the situation. Gigi seemed fine with either. She’d referred to them as “boyfriends” once at a gay bar so maybe she was still testing these things out.

“You can put it in your mouth,” Jackie teased. “But I think you really want it in your pretty little pussy, yes?”

Gigi whined, rubbing at herself harder. The satin of the panties was soaked. It was so hot watching her do it that way. It was so… subversive. And her confidence in just doing what felt good was so infectious and so stupid sexy. Jackie started stroking herself slow.

“Yes, baby. Show me,” Gigi goaded Jackie on. “Open your legs for me, let me see everything. Let me see your face.”

Jackie leaned back on her heels and stroked herself up and down with one hand, cradling her balls with the other. She furrowed her brow and opened her mouth, groaning. It felt good but part of her was more into it because she was putting on a show for Gigi. It worked. Gigi whimpered, watching her. “God, I want to eat your chest hair, you are so fucking sexy,” she said.

“Take your panties off, Gig,” Jackie demanded in response. Gigi did, but before she could discard them, Jackie stopped her. “No. Shove them in your whore mouth.”

Gigi moaned brokenly and then she just… did it, no hesitation. Like she’d been waiting centuries for Jackie to ask her to suck on her own wet undergarments while she got herself off. She looked flushed and gagged and so fucking pretty. Jackie sped up her hand, drunk with power.

“Fuck, baby. Now touch yourself,” Jackie sighed. “Show me how you make yourself feel good.”

Gigi slid her hand to her dick, rubbing it in circles again, like one might do to a clit. Jackie could see her balls and her asshole underneath her as she raised her hips to meet her hand. 

“Turn around,” Jackie said, surprised by the strength of her own voice and by her request. Gigi shook a little but smiled wide around the panties as she flipped over. The garters and stockings remain clipped to the top in the middle of her waist. It all framed her ass perfectly. She shook it, arching her back and moaning into her own underwear and the pillows. 

“See something you like?” She tried to say, looking back from the side, but it came out muffled. Jackie only guessed because it was the kind of sassy remark Gigi always made. God. Seeing the panties in her mouth made Jackie’s whole body flush hot. She tightened her grip on herself.

“Shhh, stop talking,” Jackie nodded, “Spread yourself for me,” she said before she could even think about it. Shame flooded her but she couldn’t look away.

Gigi, of course, reached back and used one hand to spread so Jackie could see her asshole. Jackie, feeling that perfect mix of disgusting and turned on, stroked herself harder, looking at Gigi’s perfect pink puckered opening. The ease with which Gigi just gave up her body in the most intimate ways made Jackie feel filthy and good and horrible and hot and messy. It was like watching porn she was usually scared to even click on. 

“So perfect,” she breathed out. “Your perfect little body makes me so fucking hard, Gigi. I wanna slide inside you so bad. Turn over. Show me your face.”

Gigi flipped onto her back, keeping her legs spread. “I want to lick all the lace on you, trace it with my tongue,” Jackie said, not making the most sense but given how hard she was, she meant it. She wanted to run her mouth over every bit of fabric Gigi had on, while Gigi choked on her own wet red panties. Gigi ran her hands over the lace under her thighs and then lifted them, showing Jackie her asshole from another angle. Jackie blushed.

“You’re leaking all over your stomach,” Jackie said. “Take those panties out of your mouth and wipe it up.” Gigi did, thus freeing her running mouth. “Rub your finger over your opening for me,” Jackie commanded. She stopped stroking herself because she was truly getting too close. Gigi reached over to her end table, grabbing lube that was in there. She opened it, and coated her fingers. Then, she slid them down and easily pushed one inside her, moaning. It was beyond any cam boy fantasy Jackie could come up with. Gigi was so naturally alluring and so uninhibited, but Jackie felt like she had the upper hand until Gigi spoke:

“This is what I do when you’re not here,” she whispered, stretching herself on her finger. “When I miss your big dick in my pussy.”

Turning bright red, Jackie was riveted. “Show me.”

Gigi slid her second finger in and fucked herself fast, opening herself at an impressive speed. “I get myself ready,” she moaned, hitting her prostate, Jackie guessed. Her noises were making Jackie breath heavily and unconsciously jack herself off hard again. 

“I’m so open for you,” Gigi groaned. “Jackie, come fuck me, please,” She lifted her hips, fingers moving faster. “Come give it to me good, like you always do. I need you.”

“God,” Jackie sighed. 

“Let me show you how I take your cock,” Gigi said, suddenly removing her fingers and sitting up. She opened the same drawer next to the bed and pulled out a big sleek black dildo. Or maybe it was a vibrator. Jackie thought she saw a button on the bottom. She sat up on her knees so Jackie had a view of her face, chest and hard dick. She purposefully showed Jackie the faux dick, smirking. It took Jackie a moment to realize what was happening.

“Oh, fuck Gigi, yes,” Jackie babbled. “Oh my fucking god. Show me. Please.”

Gigi grinned, slowly reaching it behind her body and after a moment and a short grimace, she sighed deeply as it breached her. Gigi waited and then sat back on it completely, her face blissed out, mouth open, forehead wrinkled. She wiggled a little and then began to bounce on it, her eyes closed in ecstasy. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Jackie groaned. “God, yes, fuck it like it’s me. Ride it, Gigi. You are so fucking gorgeous.”

Gigi opened her eyes and began to bounce harder on the dildo, whining and moaning. “I do this alone in here, fucking myself on this and closing my eyes and imagining it’s you but it’s never good enough. I need you to give it to me, please.”

“You miss it?” Jackie said, pushing her cock out further as she stroked, so Gigi had a better view of it. 

“I want it in every single hole on my body,” she said, continuing to fuck herself, shuddering every so often. She rolled her hips back and forth and moaned. “That’s it. That’s the spot you hit with your dick.”

“I want to give it to you so bad,” Jackie replied. “I want to give you what you need. Lay down, Gig. Lay on your back on the bed and keep the toy inside you.”

Gigi shifted and groaned, flopping back on the pillows with her legs spread in that pretty lingerie set still, dildo inside her. She looked picturesque. Jackie wished she could take a screenshot but she was too wrapped up in what was going on in front of her. “Push it back and forth for me,” Jackie said. “Think about me inside you. Try and fuck yourself how I fuck you, Gigi. Show me what I do to you.” Gigi slowed, pulling out before slamming in, in Jackie’s teasing style. Jackie continued to stroke her own cock. “Does the toy vibrate?” She asked. Gigi gasped and nodded.

Jackie smirked. “Put it all the way in for me, baby,” she said, soothingly. “And then turn it on.” Gigi whined but she did as she was told. The second her finger hit the button, it was like someone had lit Gigi’s wires. She twisted and moaned and clawed the bed with her free hand. Jackie never wanted to look at anything else. Her gasping was so loud, as Gigi reached and gripped her cock. Her body shook. She was truly stunning.

“God, you kill me,” Jackie sighed, giving up and just jacking off hard. “You absolutely destroy me. I’m gonna come so fucking hard looking at you.”

Gigi moaned deep in her chest and pushed the vibrator inside her faster — in and out, in and out. Her legs spread wider and wider. “Jackie, please. Jackie, please. Please.” Jackie wasn’t entirely sure what she was asking for but who was she to deny her?

“Yes, do it. Do it for me, Gigi. Show me everything,” she said, so fucking close. Gigi pressed another button on the vibrator and it whirred to life faster. She cried out in such an animalistic way and then jerked herself fast. After about two pumps, she tensed and her breath caught in her throat and she shuddered all over, come spurting out of her and onto her hand, her chest, and her lacy garters. She kept the toy inside her for a moment, pushing it in and out slowly, riding the feeling.

She lifted her hips and played with her come on her stomach. Jackie had never been harder in her life. 

“Come for me, Jackie,” Gigi said, raising her head and looking her in the eye. “I wanna see you make yourself messy for me.” Jackie’s jaw fell open and her eyes closed, tightening together and she breathed out once, twice and then shook, coming hard onto her hand and thighs. “Holy shit,” she whispered. “Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.”

“Yesss,” Gigi hissed. “Fuck. You look so good. I wanna bite your thighs. I wanna lick you clean.”

Jackie convulsed and then stopped, her shoulders sagging. She was out of come. She might never come again. Gigi removed the dildo and turned it off, tossing it somewhere in her room. She sat up and smiled. 

“So you liked the outfit?” She asked. 

Jackie was still catching her breath, but she laughed incredulously.

“Listen, I have to go,” Gigi said. “But let’s talk soon, okay?” She blew a kiss at the screen and then hung up.

Jackie blinked and then started laughing in earnest.

——

A couple days later, Gigi Facetimed again. This time she was eating apple slices and sitting at her desk, ring light on. 

“Hi,” she said around a mouthful.

Jackie was just coming in to her apartment from the coffee shop down the block, holding a latte in one hand and going for her mailbox.

“Oh hello there, miss,” Jackie greeted her. She opened it and saw there was no mail. Ah. Most of her good stuff came to her manager or her PO Box now anyway. She was getting into the elevator when Gigi said casually, “I’m thinking of visiting Crystal.”

Jackie took a sip of her coffee. “Mm,” she replied.

The elevator opened to her floor and she fumbled with the key in the door. Gigi left a lot of long pauses.

“In what capacity?” Jackie asked.

“Well,” Gigi said. “You know, I don’t know.”

“Well, what’s your plan for being there?” Jackie reiterated. “You’re friends, right?” She regretted it as soon as she said it, recalling their first night together when Gigi had flirted by calling them “good friends.”

Gigi hummed. “She and her boyfriend are having some problems so he’s like, moved out I guess and she’s alone and sad in the house so…”

Jackie swallowed, keeping her face neutral. “Do you think you guys might fuck?” She asked, her voice light. Confrontation, while maintaining a joking tone. Jackie’s specialty.

Gigi shrugged, popping another apple slice in her mouth. “I mean, not if you don’t,” she swallowed. “You know, not if you don’t want us to.” She looked away, pretending to be busy with something on her desktop.

Jackie guffawed. “Oh no no no. You don’t get to put that on me,” she said. “This has nothing to do with me, girl. This is about you and her and whatever your thing is.”

Gigi tilted her head back and forth. “Well, it is about you because we’re monogamous,” she said, very logically, very straight-forward, in her maddeningly Gigi way.

Jackie laughed again. Gigi smiled. “What?” She said, feigning innocence.

“You know _what_ , you cunt,” Jackie replied. “You’re asking your boyfriend if you can fuck our friend!”

“And??” Gigi said. “What’s your answer?”

Jackie shook her head. Gigi was insane. This was insane. “You trying to leave me?” She said, making a joke again, but she, and Gigi, could tell she was sincerely asking. Gigi could always tell.

Gigi made a scoffing noise. “No,” she said like it was obvious. “It’s not like that.” She brought her hand up, chewing on a nail. Jackie recognized it as a nervous gesture. Gigi tried to use it to look disinterested but by now, Jackie knew better. 

“Ideally,” Jackie said. “What would happen?”

Gigi made a face. “I guess I would like, go there and kind of… see what happens with her now that she doesn’t have a boyfriend? And then like, leave it there. And come back to you.”

“Why?” Jackie asked, finally moving from just inside the doorway. She put her keys and her coffee down on the kitchen counter and stood by the fridge.

“Why what?” Gigi asked.

Jackie picked her coffee back up and took a small sip, attempting casual. “Why come back to me after? What if Crystal wants to be with you?”

Gigi wrinkled her little eyebrows. “She doesn’t,” she replied. 

Jackie squinted, skeptical. “How do you know that?”

“I just know,” Gigi said. “She’s told me. We have a… a connection but it’s not like, something that could really be anything.”

Maybe Jackie was old-fashioned but this description of their friendship left her utterly confused. “Why not?”

Gigi shrugged. “I love her but it’s like… she’s not… she has a lot she needs to go through alone, I think. …Can I just leave it at that?”

Vague, she thought. She didn’t know what to think so Jackie just nodded. “How long would you go for?” She asked, sort of not believing the words as they were coming out of her mouth. 

Gigi popped another piece of apple in her mouth and pretended she was considering. “Couple days,” she said after she’d chewed a little. “You wanna come with?”

Jackie’s mouth fell open. She blinked. “ _What?_ ”

“Do you... wanna.... come with?” Gigi repeated, slowly like she didn’t know Jackie had fully heard her and was just shocked. “She and I talked about it if you want to.”

Jackie’s eyes widened and she took a second to really internalize what she was hearing. “You… you’re asking me to come with as like….”

“Come hang out with us,” Gigi replied, smirking. “You know, see what happens.”

Jackie rubbed a hand over her face, exasperated. “Oh god, Gigi…I…” She truly did not know what to say. 

Gigi brought the phone camera close to her mouth and pursed her lips, “It’ll be fuuuuuun,” she said in a lilting voice. “Come on, J. We can just hang out. Nothing has to like, happen.” She smiled in a way that told Jackie something was absolutely going to happen.

“Oh god,” Jackie said. “Can I just… Can I think about it?”

Gigi nodded, “Go for it.” She said. “I think about it _all the time_.” She winked and slid another apple slice into her mouth and Jackie knew she was absolutely going to end up saying yes.


	9. Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi is a planner. Crystal is suddenly single. Jackie remembers riding in the back of the van with them.

The energy between Crystal and Gigi was once again palpable — as palpable as it had been all season and during press week and you know, _always_ was — but Jackie somehow didn’t feel disrespected or left out. It all felt… cohesive. It reminded her of their nights together in the back of the big white production van. She’d always sat in the last row, sometimes next to Gigi, sometimes next to Crystal. The two of them seemed to want to sit beside each other every time. 

Jackie had, she guessed, subconsciously gravitated to their combined orbit. 

Crystal picked them up and they’d all gone from the airport straight to her rural house about 30 minutes away. Jackie and Gigi had showered— _separately_ — and during hers she couldn’t help but wonder what Crystal and Gigi were talking about… or doing. But part of her was happy to have some time alone to think before anything happened. And maybe the other two needed a moment to get on the same page. That felt okay to her.

Jackie had had group sex before but never in this sort of calculated way and never with this much time to think about it. When it had happened in the past, it had always been after a night out, Jackie and a boyfriend a little drunk and flirty, picking up a third at a bar. Once she’d answered a Grindr message from a couple and entertained a handful of nights in their company, losing herself in being the shiny plaything, the new center of attention, before the invitations petered off. A few times, she and friends had just ended up fooling around after shows. But she’d never shown up somewhere with a joint plan to have sex, as a couple, with one of their friends. On the flight from NYC, Gigi had peppered Jackie with assurances and sweet talk and okay, more than some champagne.

Even still, Jackie wanted to talk to Crystal alone. During Gigi’s shower, Jackie and Crystal had chit chatted on the couch before Jackie, unable to handle any sort of conversational facade, just _had_ to say something directly.

“Are you okay with me being here?” Jackie pointedly asked. Crystal looked at her like she was suddenly speaking Polish.

“What?” Crystal said. “Of course, I’m okay with you being here. I want you here.”

“Why?” Jackie replied, in the way she usually did — confrontation coming across as a lilting genuine, gentle question.

Crystal looked a bit like a deer in headlights. Jackie knew drama was so not her wheelhouse. “I’m sincerely asking,” Jackie soothed. “I came to see you because you’re my friend and you’re having a tough time and I adore you.”

“You’re my friend too, duh,” Crystal said before conceding: “The house has been…. lonely.” 

Jackie nodded. “So you just wanted some more people here then?”

Crystal shook her head. “No,” she replied. “No, it’s… I wanted _you guys_ here, specifically. I love that you're together. I really love it. I hope…” she paused.

Jackie tilted her head, “Go on.”

“I hope you’re like, not gonna break her heart,” she said.

Whatever Jackie thought Crystal was going to say, it wasn’t that. Crystal was worried that _she_ was going to break _Gigi’s_ heart? How? It must have shown on her face. Crystal laughed.

___“What?” Jackie said, for lack of anything more useful. She realized she was definitely making her patented ‘Ru has just announced a maxi challenge’ shocked open mouth._ _ _

___“You don’t know?” Crystal squeaked. “Oh my god, ma’am, she’s obsessed with you. You make her so happy. You’re like, her second boyfriend, ever.”_ _ _

___For some reason, that information made Jackie’s heart burst. It hadn’t occurred to her, in all her thinking about their age difference, how important she might actually be to Gigi. How formative. She always thought of Gigi as so poised and self-assured._ _ _

___Jackie blushed. “We haven’t really talked about our histories,” she explained. “I, uh, haven’t brought it up because I don’t…” she sighed. “The truth is I don’t want to talk about my break up so I’ve probably been… subconsciously avoiding that conversation about uh, our pasts, but I guess that was the wrong way to go about that.”_ _ _

___Crystal nodded. “You can talk about break ups with me if you want,” she said. “For instance, mine’s going swimmingly.”_ _ _

___“It is?” Jackie asked._ _ _

___“No,” Crystal said, simply. She kept a straight face for a moment and then smiled. Jackie laughed._ _ _

___“Well, I’m sorry,” Jackie replied. “I’m here for you too.”_ _ _

___Crystal reached over and touched her hand, “Thanks. Thank you, friend.”_ _ _

___Jackie squeezed her hand back. “Gigi is… really special,” she said. “Maybe the most unique person I’ve ever spent time with. I’m not trying to break her heart. I’m optimistic about how we work together, even if that seems sort of crazy or mismatched or wrong.”_ _ _

___Crystal nodded. “I don’t think it’s crazy. I’m happy for you guys,” Crystal responded. “And like, so you know, I’m really not in this to like, cause any trouble or…”_ _ _

___“I know,” Jackie said. “That’s not your style.” They were still holding hands. Crystal squeezed hers a couple times quickly in a row._ _ _

___Suddenly, Jackie had a flash memory of after her "Firework" lip sync against Widow. Sitting in the back of the van. Beside Crystal, Gigi on Crystal’s other side. Jackie had reached up and wiped a tear out of her eye — the long day and her emotions having gotten the complete best of her. She’d forgotten that during that, Crystal had slid her hand down between them and squeezed Jackie’s fingers, eventually lacing theirs together. She’d held Jackie’s hand, secretly under their legs, the whole ride, until the van had parked at the hotel. The tangibility of the memory came rushing back as she felt Crystal holding her hand now in her Missouri living room._ _ _

___“I really love you both,” Crystal said quietly. Jackie smiled. They held hands and talked about nothing important until they heard Gigi turn the shower off. But they let go before she came back into the room._ _ _

___—-_ _ _

___A few hours later, after some beers and more catching up, they sat on the couch. Crystal and Gigi had pulled out weed and Gigi was grinding it and rolling it with some papers. Jackie had a Jack and Coke in a red plastic cup that Crystal had lovingly made for her, generously pouring the Jack part and then dashing Coke in it and shaking the empty bottle, apologetically. Jackie had laughed and taken it, expressing her gratitude for even the mildest amount of chaser._ _ _

___When Jackie and Crystal got back to the living room, Gigi looked at her cup and asked, “What is that, straight whiskey?” And before Jackie could argue that there WAS some Coke in there, Gigi pointedly joked, “Are you THAT nervous to fuck us?”_ _ _

___Crystal choked on her own spit and Gigi grinned menacingly. Jackie shook her head, face flushing. “Don’t finish all that,” Gigi added. “You gotta be able to stay hard.”_ _ _

___The champagne and beers and now whiskey were giving Jackie liquid courage. She felt loose and sassy, which to be fair, happened a lot when she drank._ _ _

___“What does that say about you if you _both_ can’t keep me hard?” Jackie quipped, before she could muster embarrassment in front of Crystal. “Have I ever had a problem before?” She winked at them._ _ _

___Crystal watched them volley, obviously trying to figure out where she fit in._ _ _

___“You haven’t,” Gigi replied, licking the blunt closed. “Because you’re so fucking _gagged_ for it all the time, you perv.” She lit the blunt and brought it to her lips, inhaling and then casually blowing smoke out through an O in her lips._ _ _

___“Hi,” Crystal interrupted, anxiously smirking. “Hi. I’m Crystal…um, I enjoy long walks on the beach and pina coladas and…”_ _ _

___Gigi burst out laughing. “Honey, give Jackie a kiss for me, will you?”_ _ _

___Oh, it was that easy, was it? Jackie supposed after all the time they’d spent together and how well they knew each other, that yes, it was._ _ _

___Still, Jackie turned red as Crystal leaned over and pecked her on the mouth. Gigi rolled her eyes at both of them and Crystal giggled, making a high-pitched and "uniquely her" annoyed noise. Jackie took a sip from her cup and then set her drink down on the table in front of her. She reached her hand into Crystal’s long hair, curled her fingers into it, and brought her back over, crushing their lips together for real._ _ _

___Crystal took about one second and then gave into it, opening her mouth for Jackie and immediately letting her lead. Jackie had thought maybe this was all for show for Gigi but Crystal was positively melting under her touch and Jackie found herself also getting lost in it. Not that either of them could _ever_ forget about Gigi, but there was definitely something going on between them too. Slightly unexpected, at least on Jackie’s end. Not unwelcome. Just…huh. 'Interesting,' she thought as Crystal moaned into her mouth._ _ _

___Crystal scooted closer and Jackie shifted her knees up to face her. Crystal’s hands went to the side of Jackie’s face, thumbs against her stubble, and she tilted her head so they could kiss more deeply. It became a little sloppy. Crystal’s groans vibrated against her. Jackie pulled back, nipping her bottom lip before they separated._ _ _

___Gigi let out a long breath. “Okay, well.” She whispered. “Well, well, well.” She took another pull from the blunt. “Don’t let _me_ stop you.”_ _ _

___Crystal looked back and forth between them and then kissed Jackie again, pulling her over her body. Jackie fell forward, going with, as Crystal laid back on the couch. Jackie leaned over her, arms on either side of her head, holding herself up in a push-up pose. They kept kissing and kissing and kissing as Jackie fit her body between Crystal’s denim-clad legs which locked around her waist._ _ _

___Jackie ground down and Crystal whined, her hands on Jackie’s neck and thumbs cradling her jaw. Her noises were like Gigi’s — real, non-performative, spontaneous in a way that was hard to find or at least that Jackie hadn’t encountered in a while. Maybe they just all felt comfortable with each other. They’d seen each other cry so many times, why hide anything now? Maybe that was an over-simplification. Maybe Gigi and Crystal were just both young, raised with easy access to porn, and little shame about what happens in the bedroom. Maybe Jackie was just slightly more prude in her own way. (She definitely was more demure in public.) She liked maintaining control and tried to calculate everything, even during sex, although that had gone out the window as of late. Gigi’s influence had given her the confidence to be in the moment. It was exhilarating and terrifying. She both hated and loved this new vulnerability. It made her happy. It made her nervous._ _ _

___Jackie deepened the kiss and shifted her hips forward in an unmistakable implication, rubbing her front against Crystal’s ass. She pulled away and moved her mouth to Crystal’s throat, grazing her teeth along Crystal’s skin. When she glanced up, Gigi had scooted over on the floor, closer to the couch and she and Crystal were now kissing. It was slower, Jackie noticed, than her own kisses with Crystal. Gigi pulled back and stroked Crystal’s face. They stared into each other’s eyes and then they both grinned giddily._ _ _

___“What do you want?” Gigi said, brushing a thumb over Crystal’s lips. Crystal then looked up at Jackie, her eyes wide._ _ _

___Jackie tried to seem calm and comforting even though she thought she had the most reason to be anxious. Actually, maybe she and Crystal were tied._ _ _

___“I imagine Gigi has ideas,” Jackie said, smiling softly, “but maybe we should take this to a bed, huh, ladies?”_ _ _

___Grateful, Crystal enthusiastically nodded. “Bed, yes. I love beds. Classic. A great place to have sex actually.”_ _ _

___Gigi clicked her tongue, “Hot.”_ _ _

___—-_ _ _

___They took turns stripping Crystal out of her patterned shirt, standing on either side of her. Jackie in front, hands in Crystal’s famous unruly hair, kissing her over and over. Gigi stood behind her, sliding her hands down Crystal’s chest and unbuttoning her pants, pushing them down her body until she gleefully kicked them off. Gigi straightened up and put her hand into Crystal’s dark purple boxer briefs and Jackie could both feel and hear when Gigi wrapped a hand around her. Crystal moaned and sighed into Jackie’s mouth and Jackie felt Gigi’s hand moving slowly. As it stroked Crystal, it also brushed against the front of her own pants._ _ _

___Crystal breathed heavily into Jackie’s mouth, and they both laughed softly at how good and absurd and suddenly, wild it all was. Jackie felt like she’d let out a long-held breath. She started giggling and then Crystal was breathing out a laugh and a smile and then Gigi was smiling and it was just… _nothing else mattered_. Everything had been crazy and hard and then crazy and then their lives had just… changed. Touching Crystal felt to Jackie like a muscle unclenching._ _ _

___Jackie moved back from kissing her and Crystal’s body fell into Gigi’s. She dropped her head back onto Gigi’s shoulder as Gigi moved her hand on her dick. Jackie licked Crystal’s neck, mouthing at her collarbone and her stupid Arabic tattoo. She tweaked Crystal’s nipple ring and Crystal groaned and whimpered._ _ _

___“I always wanted to do that,” Jackie said and Crystal laughed._ _ _

___“It… yeah,” Crystal said shyly. “Yeah, it feels good.”_ _ _

___So Jackie did it again and Crystal buried her nose in Gigi’s neck. Gigi was whispering in her ear, Jackie noticed. Jackie couldn’t really make it out but she guessed whatever it was was some classic Gigi filth. Crystal nodded. Gigi smiled and she and Jackie made eye contact. Oh, it was about her. Oh._ _ _

___“Jackie, would you be a dear and get on your knees for us?” Gigi cooed._ _ _

___Jackie’s mouth formed a shocked O, but she was already excitedly dropping down to the carpet. Gigi slid Crystal’s underwear down her thighs and Jackie grabbed it and pulled it the rest of the way off. _Teamwork._ Gigi wrapped her hand back around Crystal and looked down over her shoulder at Jackie, Crystal’s curls decorating the bottom of her face. She winked. _ _ _

___Jackie shook her head and smiled. “You bitch,” she said. Gigi faux-gasped._ _ _

___“I have something for you,” she cooly replied, guiding Crystal’s dick toward Jackie, who leaned forward and just... put it in her mouth. Crystal tensed and moaned, her chest heaving. Gigi stroked her into Jackie’s mouth as Jackie wrapped her hands around Crystal’s thighs, digging her nails in._ _ _

___“Fuck,” Crystal hissed. Gigi sucked on her earlobe, nosing her hair._ _ _

___“Good?” She said against the skin of Crystal’s neck. Jackie looked away from them to focus on the task in front of her. She pushed herself back and forth, sucking. Sometimes she’d reach Gigi’s hand circled around the base of Crystal’s cock, slobbering saliva over it and using her tongue to lick at Gigi’s fingers. Crystal was whining and gasping. She nodded against Gigi’s neck._ _ _

___“Let us take care of you, okay?” Gigi said, softly._ _ _

___Jackie hummed. She pulled off and pressed a wet kiss to Crystal’s thigh._ _ _

___“The bed,” Jackie said, ever practical. Crystal nodded, reaching down and helping Jackie stand. Gigi tore her own white T-shirt over her head as Crystal situated herself on the comforter. Gigi pulled down her pants and underwear too. They were both naked so fast. Jesus. Jackie still had all her clothes on and she just dumbly stared at them both. She was interrupted by Gigi, who stalked over to her and kissed her hard, skating her hands down Jackie’s sides to pull her gray tank top over her head. Jackie moaned into the kiss, knowing they were sharing Crystal’s taste and that that must be part of it for Gigi.___

___Wow, that… that _really_ did it for her. Again, unexpected. _ _ _

__Gigi ripped open the button fly on Jackie’s jeans and shoved them and her briefs down her body. Jackie broke the kiss to take them both all the way off._ _

___Gigi grabbed her back to her body, pressing their now naked pelvises together and kissing her again. Crystal was comically throwing pillows off her bed, attempting to make it more welcoming, so Jackie almost missed it when Gigi leaned into her ear and whispered, _“I love you.”_ _ _ _

___Jackie blinked back at her but she was gone, hopping onto the bed with Crystal, with more giggling. Jackie watched as they kissed for presumably the second time ever. She didn’t know. Maybe they’d kissed when she was in the shower. Maybe they’d kissed during press week or something. Maybe in Untucked though she doubted the show wouldn’t have aired that._ _ _

___They laid side by side on the bed, sucking on each other’s faces and tongues. They both grinned in between kisses and into the kisses. It was so innocent, almost child-like despite their nudity. But then Gigi held Crystal’s face with one hand and put her hand on her dick again with the other. Crystal leaned back and Gigi playfully rolled over on top of her. Crystal grabbed at Gigi’s waist, fingers digging in._ _ _

___Gigi pulled away and turned her head back to Jackie. “Come here,” she said. “What are you doing? You a voyeur now?”_ _ _

___Jackie flushed and rolled her eyes. “I’d have to have something good to look at to be a voyeur.”_ _ _

___Both of them had the audacity to adorably scoff at the exact same time. Jackie crawled onto the bed, settling on the side of them. Gigi pecked Jackie on the lips and then moved herself down, licking at Crystal’s nipple ring. Crystal’s head fell back on the pillows but one hand shot up and grabbed Jackie’s hair to bring her closer and kiss her again. Hard._ _ _

___Jackie felt Gigi’s body moving lower as her shoulder brushed her stomach. Crystal spread her legs and after a moment, Crystal whined and sighed and Jackie guessed her dick was in Gigi’s mouth. Crystal twisted and moaned. She spat the word, _“Fuck,_ ” into Jackie’s mouth. Jackie bit her lip. She kissed back even harder. It was then that Jackie felt Gigi’s hand around her own dick. Oh._ _ _

___She stole a look down and Gigi did have Crystal in her mouth and Jackie in one hand. Jackie watched, riveted. She could tell Crystal was watching too because she started breathing heavier. Gigi swallowed, gagging herself at the same time she tightened her hand around Jackie. Jackie’s body went aflame. It was so beautiful. No one had the right to look that gorgeous handling multiple dicks but here was Gigi looking like a goddamn supermodel sex robot. Crystal reached down and put a gentle hand in Gigi’s hair and Gigi groaned, looking up at them. With her eyes on them, the scene was even more stunning._ _ _

___She popped her mouth off but kept stroking, one of their cocks in each hand. “Keep looking at me like that,” she said, catching her breath. “It’s fucking hot.”_ _ _

___“Vain,” Jackie sighed. Gigi winked._ _ _

___“Come here,” Crystal said, making grabby hands, and Gigi crawled up. She faced Jackie, kissing her while Crystal sucked on the skin of Jackie’s neck and shoulder._ _ _

___Jackie pulled back and looked at Gigi. She could see she was fixated on where Crystal was mouthing at her neck. “That is so sexy,” Gigi said. “You guys are hot together.” Gigi pushed Jackie onto her back and Crystal rolled on top of Jackie, straddling her and placing her hands on either side of Jackie’s head._ _ _

___Crystal smiled at her and it was so calming, so adorable, so utterly different than the way Gigi looked at her. She couldn’t compare them. They were each somehow a completely difference experience, even though she was experiencing them together. Jackie rubbed her forearms as Crystal leaned over and opened a drawer by her bed, pulling out lube and a string of condoms. Jackie wasn’t sure what the plan of attack was but Crystal and Gigi seemed to be reading each other’s minds. Gigi turned Jackie’s head and kissed her but Jackie heard the opening of the lube. She pulled away from Gigi and started to stutter out, “I showered but I haven’t…” Crystal cut her off._ _ _

___“No, I did,” she said and it was then that Jackie realized Crystal intended to get fucked. By her._ _ _

___“Oh,” Jackie said, blushing across her whole body. “Oh!”_ _ _

___“Gigi said you guys uh… switch… uh, are vers, but if you don’t…,” Crystal started and Jackie nodded._ _ _

___“Yes, uh, oh wow, yes,” Jackie said, looking to Gigi for her thoughts._ _ _

___Gigi smirked, pleased with herself _and_ the situation, it seemed. Gigi spit into her own hand, then she placed the other hand on Jackie’s stubbled jaw and steered her face back to kiss her again slowly and deeply. Using her wet hand, Gigi reached down to Jackie’s dick and stroked it, rubbing her knuckles against Crystal’s thighs. Jackie could hear and feel and assume that Crystal had a finger or fingers inside herself and the idea sort of short circuited her brain. She pulled away from Gigi and took a deep breath. _ _ _

___“Wait,” Jackie said. “I want to watch… I want….”_ _ _

___“See,” Gigi said. “Total voyeur perv.”_ _ _

___Jackie rolled her eyes. “Get behind Crystal,” Jackie said, her commanding energy and control returning. “Use your fingers, Gig.”_ _ _

___“ _Fuuuuuck_ yes,” Gigi said, sitting up and positioning herself behind Crystal. Jackie watched from below as Gigi coated her fingers with lube. Crystal removed her fingers and Jackie couldn’t see exactly what she was doing but she watched Crystal’s face as Gigi presumably replaced her fingers with her own. Crystal's mouth dropped open and she shuddered, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow. Gigi licked at her neck as her body and hand thrust Crystal forward into Jackie. Crystal moaned and went a little limp so Jackie caught her arms and held her up. She couldn’t help lifting her hips into Crystal’s body._ _ _

___“There you go, baby,” Gigi said into Crystal’s skin. “So good. God, you feel _so good_.” Crystal whined. “You gonna take Jackie so good for me?”_ _ _

___“Mmhmm,” Crystal replied. Gigi was a genius. An evil, sexy, maniac genius. Jackie loved her so much. Crystal jerked forward and Jackie guessed Gigi had added a third finger. She breathed heavily into Crystal’s neck, and Jackie could tell she was beginning to lose herself. “Wanted this for so long, you have _no idea_ ,” Gigi murmured._ _ _

___Crystal sighed, “I have _some_ idea.” Jackie chuckled, feeling bad that maybe she was interrupting them but Crystal ground down against her dick and said, “I’m ready. I’m good.”_ _ _

___Gigi groaned and Jackie guessed she was removing her fingers. She knew she was right when she saw Gigi wipe them on the comforter. Jackie let go of Crystal’s arms and she fell down, grabbing Jackie’s face and kissing her. Jackie ripped open a condom and slid it on. She felt Gigi guiding her dick but Crystal leaned back, swiping her hand away and positioning Jackie herself._ _ _

___“Can I…” she asked, as usual unable to finish a sentence, Jackie thought sweetly. She nodded, swallowing as Crystal bore down. Once she breached her, Jackie held her hips still, letting Crystal adjust. Crystal took a second and then slid further down. Jackie opened her mouth and let her eyes fall closed. It was so good. Crystal waited another few seconds and then took her all the way. Jackie gasped. She wanted to move so badly but she let Crystal lead. Crystal breathed in deeply. When Jackie opened her eyes, she saw Gigi was beside Crystal running her hands over her entire body, scratching lightly at the skin of her chest and back, skating across her nipple ring. She looked mesmerized. Crystal groaned and then started rocking her hips, moving on top of Jackie which she took as a signal that she could fuck up into her._ _ _

___“ _Oh, oh, oh_ ,” Crystal repeated, her head lolling to the side as Gigi leaned in and whispered to her._ _ _

___“It’s so good, right?” Gigi said, like she was sharing a secret. “Want to watch you come so bad. God, you know I’ve thought about it so much.” Crystal whined and hummed, as her eyes closed and she just gave in to Gigi’s words. Jackie could relate. “Wanna see your face, wanna hear you while you take his dick,” Gigi said. Jackie knew from experience she was probably going to talk the whole time. Jackie grabbed Crystal’s hips and started moving her body up and down, raising her hips to meet her, sliding in and out. Crystal gasped, rolling her body back into Gigi, who was now behind her, also straddling Jackie. Gigi reached her hand down and wrapped it around Crystal’s dick and Crystal moaned so loud Jackie was glad they were in a somewhat isolated house. These young people were loud during sex, Jesus. She couldn’t blame Crystal though. She was taking a dick, while someone else jacked her off and Jackie realized, Gigi was probably rubbing herself against Crystal’s back. It was overwhelming stuff._ _ _

___Gigi licked a stripe up her neck. “You taste so good,” she said. “If I don’t make you come all over Jackie’s chest, then I want it in my mouth.” Crystal’s whole body went red and she cried out in this high-pitched, fucking sexy way that Jackie was gonna hear in her goddamn dreams. She gave in and started pounding her harder. Gigi took the hint and sped up her hand. Crystal made that fantastic sound over and over and over again._ _ _

___“How does it feel?” Gigi asked, and Jackie realized she was talking to her now. She gathered some moisture in her dry mouth and licked her lips so she could speak. She knew by now how to play Gigi. What Gigi wanted to hear. And it was the truth._ _ _

___“So tight,” she said and Gigi bit down on Crystal’s shoulder. “So incredible. So good.” Crystal seemed to also enjoy the praise so Jackie turned her attention to her, sitting up a little and swiping her tongue over Crystal’s pierced nipple. “Do you feel how much I love it?”_ _ _

___Crystal hummed and shuddered, slamming herself down onto Jackie and opening her mouth, trying to catch her breath. Gigi tightened her grip and sped up, focusing her attention on the leaking head of Crystal’s dick. Jackie could feel her knuckles against her stomach._ _ _

___“God, Gigi,” Jackie said. Wait, she thought, wait. She pieced her brain back together enough to slow her hips. “Do you want… _oh, god_ … do you want to take over?” She knew she was asking a dangerous question. She figured there must be a reason for this one step removal, for them to have discussed Jackie inside Crystal and maybe not Gigi inside Crystal. Jackie wanted it for them, though. She felt a sudden need to see it. For them to break this barrier. Before they could answer she slid delicately out of Crystal and rolled over, tossing the condom to the floor. Crystal fell forward and then flipped over. Gigi landed on top of her. Jackie felt around to find the condoms and when she did she ripped one off the strip and handed it to Gigi. Gigi took it, looking only at Crystal. They were again communicating without talking. Crystal smiled and nodded. Gigi sat back, opened the condom and slid it on._ _ _

___They stared into each other’s eyes and Gigi slowly pushed inside. Crystal cried out, wrapping her legs around Gigi’s waist. They stilled and then kissed. Jackie stroked herself, watching. As Gigi rolled her hips, Jackie thought about those nights in the van. Gigi’s thigh pressed against hers, Crystal reaching down and linking their fingers as she cried. Gigi sighing and laying her head on Crystal’s shoulder. The tension. The heat. Crystal clawed at Gigi’s back as Gigi sped up, bringing their bodies closer, their foreheads pressing together._ _ _

___“Wanted this,” Gigi said, thrusting. “Wanted this _so bad_. Wanted you both.” Jackie scooted closer and Crystal turned away from Gigi and leaned up, capturing Jackie’s mouth in a gasping kiss._ _ _

___“Fuck,” Gigi groaned. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come. I can’t…” Crystal cried out into Jackie’s mouth and Gigi pounded into her faster, faster, faster and then seized and her entire body shuddered. “I’m coming, oh…” she said even though it was obvious what was happening. Crystal bit Jackie’s bottom lip. “Oh fuck,” Gigi gasped and then shook one more time and came, groaning. “Ah, ah, fuck,” her hips stuttered forward. _“Oh my god.”__ _ _

___She reached down, and from Crystal’s noises, Jackie guessed Gigi was jacking her off while still inside her. Jackie moved back from kissing her and Crystal looked back at Gigi and her face became helpless and she cried out again, that same incredible sound and then she was coming all over Gigi’s hand. Jackie alternated between watching Crystal come and watching Gigi watching Crystal come. They both heaved breaths and Gigi, as was her style, took her dirty fingers and presented them to Jackie. They made eye contact as Jackie leaned forward and licked Crystal’s come off Gigi’s long fingers._ _ _

___“ _Oh my god_ ,” Crystal said and Gigi removed her now clean fingers from Jackie’s mouth, smirking. “Wow,” Crystal sighed as Gigi gently pulled out of her and tossed the condom._ _ _

___“Jackie’s still hard,” Gigi said, nodding down to Jackie’s cock which was sticking straight up against her stomach. She pushed Jackie to lie back against the bed frame._ _ _

___“What, uh, what are you…” Jackie managed before Gigi shifted over and down and started licking her upper thigh._ _ _

___“Crystal, care to join me?” She asked daintily. Crystal giggled and Jackie just stared. Oh, god._ _ _

___Crystal bounced over and kissed at Jackie’s pelvis on the other side. “Oh,” Jackie said, watching them dumbly. She was at a loss. Gigi reached a hand up, grabbing the bottom of Jackie’s dick._ _ _

___She licked up one side of it and winked at Crystal who leaned down and sucked on the other side. Jackie’s eyes widened and her cheeks burned. She felt decadent, somehow unworthy, so weirdly focused on and cared for in a way she never allowed. It dug an unfamiliar hole in her chest. The two of them licked and sucked on either side of her until Gigi took the head into her mouth. Crystal kept herself lower, licking around Gigi’s hand. Spit covered Jackie’s cock and balls and ass and inner thighs. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling. Wetness everywhere, suction, moaning and humming against her cock. Her thighs shook. She reached down and put a hand in each of their hair, tugging softly. It only increased the moaning and humming._ _ _

___“I’m gonna come,” she gasped. Not that that stopped them. Gigi, at least, doubled down her efforts. Jackie’s body burned. She was sure her face was bright red. She was sweating and covered in saliva. She looked down and found only Gigi looking right up at her. “Goddamn it,” she moaned and came down Gigi’s throat, Crystal’s sounds vibrating against her._ _ _

___She shook and twisted and then eventually went limp, pulling them both back up to her by their hair. They settled on either side as all three of them tried to catch their breath. Jackie looked over at Gigi who was smiling and staring dreamily at the ceiling. When she looked over to Crystal, Crystal was already looking at her, doe-eyed. So open and pure. They smiled at each other._ _ _

___“That was my first threesome,” Gigi said, still looking up and away from them. Jackie and Crystal whipped their heads around to her._ _ _

___“ _What_?!” They said at the same time in almost the same tone._ _ _

___Gigi turned to them and smirked._ _ _

___“But you… you orchestrated this whole thing,” Jackie said, bewildered._ _ _

___“I know,” Gigi said, still smiling like a lunatic._ _ _

___“It was _your_ idea,” Crystal added._ _ _

___“Pretty cool, right?” Gigi replied._ _ _

___Jackie ran a hand through her sweaty hair. “Oh my god,” she said, laughing. “You’re insane.”_ _ _

___“No, I’m a genius,” she countered, widening her eyes comedically. “I am amazing at plans.”_ _ _

___Crystal fell back onto the bed and cackled. Jackie also kept laughing. She felt lighter than she had in years. Gigi grinned, a toothy, wide, manically pleased grin. “And we all had fun, didn’t we?” Gigi said, still defending herself._ _ _

___With one hand, Jackie rubbed a jokey exasperated palm over her face. With the other, she laced her fingers with Crystal’s._ _ _


	10. Aries-Sag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one, but I wanted to do something with the fact that this is an Aries-Sag pairing and that's a helluva situation when pushed.

Gigi came home to Jackie’s apartment around midnight and found Jackie finishing up a vodka soda in a water bottle and Facetiming with Crystal. 

Jackie heard the rattling of keys and the opening of the door just as she was finishing telling Crystal about the time she fell on stage during a Hell’s Kitchenettes number and thought maybe she’d broken her tailbone, but still finished the show. The doctor at urgent care had not taken kindly to her and her drunk then-boyfriend’s insistence that Jackie had “broken her butt.” Jackie then proceeded to try to reenact the move that caused it all and Crystal wiped away laughing tears as she clapped in encouragement. 

Crystal was shrieking, “You are so weird!” as Gigi walked in the door, kicking off her Nikes and scooting on her white socks down the hall to Jackie’s living room. Jackie heard her coming. The door closing harmonized with the sound of Crystal laughing. 

“Hiii babe,” Jackie said, smiling around the straw, as she grasped her big plastic bottle in one hand and balanced her iPhone in the other.

“Is that Crystal?” Gigi asked, and Jackie knew she knew full well it was, based on Crystal’s unmistakable noises alone. Jackie turned the camera to Gigi and on screen, Crystal waved.

“I should hang up,” Jackie said, using one knuckle to check the time. “It’s been…oh my god, Crystal, it’s been _three hours_.”

“What?!” The Crystal on screen squeaked. “No!”

“Girl, we’ve been talking for three hours,” she laughed. She noticed Gigi was staring blankly, decisions flitting across her face — but none landing. 

“Well, okay, I’ll… um, let you go,” Crystal said shyly. “And uh, Gigi, I’ll call you tomorrow about the dress thing?”

Gigi hummed in approval. Jackie didn’t know what “the dress thing” was but Crystal was about to tour Europe, so she assumed Gigi was helping her with outfits. 

Crystal smiled shyly. Jackie blew her a kiss and hit “end.” She turned back to Gigi who was still studying her — and Jackie had apparently failed to make any sense. Jackie tilted her head at her, silently asking what was up. Gigi’s face remained weirdly guarded, and then she smirked.

“Come here,” she said softly. Jackie furrowed her brows, set her bottle down on the living room table, and walked over to where Gigi stood by the couch. 

Gigi hesitated just a second, her manicured hand shaking a little, and then she slid her palm up and cupped Jackie’s jaw, rubbing her thumb up and then over Jackie’s bottom lip. Jackie sighed into the pale skin of her palm. Gigi touching her this way was sexy as always, but there was an unfamiliar energy coming off of her. Gigi was quieter than usual. Harder to read. Her eyes were stoic. Solid. Removed.

There was a disturbance in the order of things, Jackie realized. And that disturbance was… oh… it was _Jackie and Crystal._

“Gig,” she started to say to clear everything up. She must have known that they both adored her. She must have realized her fears were unfounded and her hurt unjustified. And now Jackie recognized the emotion spread across Gigi’s face: it was insecurity. It was confusion. It was fear.

“No,” Gigi said, tightening her grip on Jackie’s jaw. Her voice remained soft, “Can I… do we need like a… you know, like a….” 

Jackie blinked trying to figure out what she meant. “Oh, uh…,” she wrinkled her forehead, “Um. I’ll just say ‘stop' if I want you to… stop….”

“That’ll do.” Gigi nodded. “Yes?”

Jackie swallowed, “Yes.” 

Okay. A safe word. They were at safe word status. Was this a milestone? Should Jackie buy a card? 

Gigi’s hand tightened under Jackie’s chin as she dragged Jackie close and kissed her, biting at her lips. Jackie wasn’t sure what exactly she was consenting to, but she trusted Gigi and secretly, she sort of wanted to experience this side of her, to understand what happened when Gigi’s pride was shaken in this context, to see how Gigi might react to losing her. A thrill ran through Jackie at the realization that Gigi was jealous. It made her neck hot. Gigi was _jealous_. Gigi rarely let weaker emotions show. She hated vulnerability. Jackie did too but she wasn’t as good at keeping up a strong facade — not like Gigi was. Jackie had a small affinity for sincerity that Gigi lacked. If Jackie felt something, she brought it up. If Gigi did, she covered it. 

Gigi was looking into her eyes. Fiery. Jackie searched them for any information and got none. Other than that Gigi was _definitely, hotly_ jealous.

Gigi walked Jackie backwards down the hall, stopping by one wall and spinning Jackie around to face it. Jackie slammed her hands up by her head. Gigi pushed her body against her, reaching in front with both hands to quickly rip open Jackie’s jeans and shove them down her hips. It was all happening so fast. Gigi bit Jackie’s neck, skating her teeth up to her ear. Jackie loved Gigi’s teeth and Gigi loved to bite. She bit Jackie during sex, she bit Jackie to get her attention when she’d been on her phone too long, she bit Jackie as a greeting and as a farewell. Jackie had experienced Gigi’s gnawing in every possible way. She felt Gigi’s breath and her teeth closed around Jackie’s ear lobe, nipping softly.

Jackie gasped, her mouth opening against the wall. Gigi’s hands gripped Jackie’s waist hard and she pressed herself onto her back, her hardening dick rubbing Jackie’s ass. Jackie kicked off her pants as Gigi’s hands skated to the front of her body over her stomach and down to cup her through her boxer-briefs. Her lips rested on Jackie’s shoulder.

“Don’t you think the bed—“ Jackie started to say, but Gigi let go of her and reached higher in front, wrapping one hand around Jackie’s throat and jaw and tilting her head back slightly so her lips were now against Jackie’s ear.

“No,” she said firmly. “I don’t.”

Jackie groaned. She’d never really been one for choking or forcefulness or anything like that and as far as she knew, neither was Gigi, but she’d clearly hurt Gigi’s pride. And Gigi was angry. Jackie could sense conflict too. Like she was angry at herself _for being_ angry. Like she didn’t know exactly what outlet she could use to regain control. 

“Stop thinking so loud,” Gigi said and it was then that Jackie realized how she could make Gigi feel better. She could fight back.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Jackie spat and she immediately knew she’d nailed it.

Gigi chuckled, darkly. She sucked on Jackie’s earlobe, rubbing her nose into the short hair on the back of Jackie’s neck. “You’re gonna regret asking that, _Jacqueline_.”

She wasn’t exactly sure how this dynamic worked. They hadn’t been together long enough for Jackie to know what Gigi did when she felt threatened. But it was not in Jackie’s nature to just give in. She liked to poke. She liked to needle. She liked a little sass and edge and bite. She liked to stir the pot. Gigi wanted a struggle? Jackie could jab right back. 

“Big talk,” Jackie replied.

Gigi let go of her and she unzipped and kicked off her own loose blue pants. She pulled her white hoodie over her head and off. There was no t-shirt underneath. Jackie kept herself pressed against the wall, but she reached back, scratching at Gigi’s now-bare thighs with her nails. Gigi grabbed both of Jackie’s wrists, pulled them away, and squeezed. Hard. She used that same grip to flip Jackie around, crowding her back against the wall.

“Get on your knees,” she said. Jackie raised an eyebrow, hesitating. Gigi got closer, pressing a hand against her sternum as she stepped away to give Jackie room. “ _Don’t_ make me say it again, Jackie.” Her tone was unflappable. She was not playing around.

After a momentary stare-off, Jackie slowly dropped down, bare knees against the wooden floor. Their eyes never left each other. Jackie reached up to start taking down Gigi’s underwear when Gigi stopped her. “Oh no no no,” she said, smirking. “Use your teeth.” 

Jackie flushed and took a deep breath. Fucking Gigi. Was she really going to make her— “ _Do not_ make that face at me again,” Gigi said, answering the question Jackie hadn’t asked.

Jackie blinked in surprise, but then gathered herself. She was not going to seem bothered. She was not going to lose. She was not going to back down. She leaned forward and licked across Gigi’s stomach along the band of the briefs, grabbing at them with her teeth, and working to pull them down Gigi’s legs. 

It was easier said than done and Jackie struggled for a good while, moving the fabric down inch by inch without her hands in this humiliating, graceless, sloppy way. 

Gigi didn’t move a muscle to help, watching her flounder and try and fail and try — with ice-cold eyes and no expression. Jackie looked up at her as she tugged one side down Gigi’s hip, moaning in effort. Her hands clasped together in her lap to keep them from moving. She felt Gigi’s erection growing against her chin. Jackie’s own stubborn pride bubbled up in anger in her chest. What right did Gigi have to make her behave this way? Her instinct was to resist but she suppressed it. An experiment in letting go.

She had changed so much since this relationship had started. Her willingness to give in, to be so dirty, to explore — it had never been like this. She’d never really felt safe enough to. Her cheeks still flushed all the time from the way Gigi talked. She still had to drive through discomfort or shame. But it was ebbing away. At least in private.

Once Jackie got the briefs to her upper thighs, Gigi impatiently pulled them down and kicked them the rest of the way off. Thank God. But of course that was just step one.

Gigi slid a hand in the back of Jackie’s dark hair and pulled, moving her body forward on the floor. She used her other hand to guide her own dick along Jackie’s lips, rubbing but never entering her mouth, which Jackie refused to open. She wasn’t going down, literally, without a fight. Gigi laughed softly.

“Open your mouth,” she said. Jackie hesitated so Gigi spoke more forcefully: “I’m not asking.”

Jackie smirked and shook her head a little. This was a new game. Gigi gripped her jaw.

“I. am. not. asking. Jackie,” she repeated slowly, pressing her fingers into her bones, so Jackie’s mouth opened. She pushed her dick inside and finally Jackie willingly opened up, taking her cock in her mouth and swiping over it with her tongue.

Gigi slid in further, keeping her hand tight in Jackie’s hair. Jackie’s mouth opened into an O and she looked up at Gigi with a wide gaze. 

Gigi’s eyes gave her away: fondness, care, desire, reverence, nerves, fear, confusion, insecurity. Jackie could see it. She could bathe in it. But none of it came through in Gigi’s words. “Open wider,” she whispered.

Jackie hummed in approval and Gigi slid all the way in, touching the back of Jackie’s throat. She gagged a little as Gigi kept her dick there for a moment too long. Spit leaked out of the side of her mouth. Her face and eyes turned red. She could feel the mucus in her nostrils. She breathed out around Gigi’s cock and it sounded filthy.

Gigi sighed and slowly moved her hips. She tightened her hand on the top of Jackie’s head. Jackie choked around her dick which she assumed Gigi could guess the affirmative meaning of since she shoved herself impossibly further into Jackie’s throat. “God, that’s so _sexy_ ,” Gigi said, looking down at Jackie, whose reddened eyes and face were turned up towards her, her jaw slack. “You’re just gonna let me—"

Jackie tried to nod but couldn’t. Gigi abruptly pulled her off and moved her by her hair up to a standing position from her place on the hallway floor. Jackie coughed on her own saliva and the newfound air as she rose. 

But she barely had time to collect herself before Gigi walked her backwards into the bedroom. Jackie’s knees hit her bed, but Gigi kept pushing and Jackie sat down on it, looking up at her. Gigi threaded her fingers back through Jackie’s hair and gripped it tight, bringing her mouth close to her cock, but keeping it just far enough away that Jackie couldn’t reach it. On instinct, Jackie tilted forward a little, looking back at Gigi’s dick, and Gigi caught the movement. She grinned, delighted.

“Look at you,” she said. “You can’t fucking wait.”

Jackie whined, looking back up at Gigi’s face. The feeling of sexual humiliation washed over her again but being forced to sit in it, instead of dismissing it immediately, was thrilling. She was so embarrassed and had no control and Gigi still had a death grip on her hair. She couldn’t hide her face. She couldn’t crack a joke. She couldn’t ignore it. She just had to face it with sincerity. She thought maybe it would kill her because her heart was beating so fast.

“What if I just kept you here, so close, but not able to touch and just jerked myself off slowly until you begged me or I shot onto your face?” She said, in that casual way that made Jackie unsure if she was talking to her or just thinking out loud. For someone so bad at improv, Gigi sure knew how to say some out-of-left-field shit when she got horny. Jackie imagined a scenario where she gave Gigi a hand job before her puppet performance so she could think of something, anything to say. Although Gigi had had her fist up Jackie’s puppet…so maybe not.

“Gigi,” she gasped and then: “Don’t punish me just because _you’re_ jealous.”

And oh boy, was that the wrong — or right — thing to say. Jackie just couldn’t help herself. She could never help herself. She had a big mouth and loose impulse control. She knew using the j-word was going to send Gigi onto the defensive. Massively. She knew it the second she said it, but she wanted to push. She wanted to remind Gigi she could give it just as good as she took it. It worked. Gigi dug her nails into Jackie’s scalp and met her eyes. Jackie thought if they weren’t so deeply brown, they’d be bright red with anger — like a cartoon.

“You think I’m jealous?” Gigi asked, her voice maddeningly calm and flippant. “Baby, I don’t get jealous. You want another go at Crystal? Is that what you want?”

Jackie felt a fight glowing and burning in her chest. Go big or go home. “Yeah,” she said, keeping her own voice level too. “I _loved_ being inside her.”

Gigi laughed darkly, smirking. “And what? You think I didn’t?”

Oh, Jackie felt the impulse rising. To say or not to say. It was too good. It was gonna get her into so much trouble. But if this was the game, she couldn’t help it. 

“Too bad I had her _first_ ,” she whispered and then watched in real time as Gigi’s body went aflame, her eyes lighting up even more than they already were. Jackie thought she could feel steam coming off Gigi. She was thrumming. The whole scenario had Jackie so fucking hard.

In response, Gigi _dragged_ Jackie closer and put her dick back in her mouth. Jackie hated this part of herself, hated admitting how fucking hot it was to go back and forth with someone like this, to jab. To goad. To push. To be asking for it. 

It was such a turn on to know her dainty little Gigi was holding her so tight, that Gigi was _so mad_. The pure animalistic rage was adrenaline. Jackie went limp a little and pressed her nose into Gigi’s stomach, and laved her tongue around the dick in her throat, sucking, making loud noises, drooling. All her attention and all her energy narrowed to blowing Gigi within an inch of her life.

Jackie reached up and wrapped a hand around Gigi too, immediately feeling the wetness created by her own leaking spit. She sucked hard and Gigi threaded the fingers of her other hand through Jackie’s hair and pushed her hips back and forth. She was so loud now, whining and whimpering and groaning. Her body shuddered. Her eyes closed. Jackie reached around and grabbed her ass, helping her thrust.

“God, you are so fucking hot and so. fucking. annoying,” Gigi said, hiccuping little moans into the air. Jackie tapped Gigi’s thigh and Gigi opened her eyes and immediately pulled away, looking down at her and dropping the act, concerned. Jackie caught her breath and held up one finger to indicate Gigi give her a second. “Are you okay?” Gigi genuinely asked. Jackie swallowed and then slowly looked back at her and smiled.

“Yeah,” she said. “I just wanted you to stop so I could tell you Crystal blew me when you were in the shower the next day.” And then Jackie broke into a full-on evil grin. Gigi gaped at her before hysterically laughing. Jackie recognized that she looked shocked and impressed, like she couldn’t believe little ol' Jackie had risen to the occasion. She shook her head and smiled as she grabbed at the back of Jackie’s neck and slid her dick back into her mouth.

“Oh, you are _asking_ for it,” she squealed, thrusting hard. “I am gonna fucking _ruin_ you.” Jackie whined and reached her hand down into her underwear to jack herself off. Gigi paused, holding her dick in the back of Jackie’s throat and keeping it there as Jackie’s hand flew on her own cock. Jackie heaved a breath, her faced turned bright red again. Her eyes watered. Snot leaked out of her nostrils. Her chest heaved. She stroked herself faster, faster, faster and then tensed and moaned and shook and came all over her hand and her thighs and probably a little on the bedroom rug. Something to worry about later.

"Fuck yes," Gigi sighed. She started fucking her face again, cradling Jackie’s jaw and moving fast. Jackie tried to swipe her tongue over parts of Gigi’s dick. She must have looked utterly destroyed, desperate, cock-hungry. She felt _crazy._

_“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,”_ Gigi chanted over and over again. Jackie moaned. She slowed her hand on herself but didn’t completely stop stroking, riding the feeling.

“God, you’re _still_ touching yourself?,” Gigi said, going for disdain but coming off so into it.

Jackie relaxed her throat and Gigi slid a little bit further in and then breathed out hard through her nose and came, tensing and shuddering forward in little jerky movements. Jackie swallowed and Gigi held her head in place until she was completely finished. When she was released, Jackie leaned back and breathed in, savoring her access to air. She wiped her hand on the bedspread and started to stand, but Gigi tackled her to the bed, scooping her into her arms and grabbing the back of her neck, pulling Jackie into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Gigi was grinning and laughing and shaking her head in disbelief. Jackie smiled too. They were giddy. Gleeful. They kissed again and again until Gigi pulled away.

“I fucking _hate_ you,” Gigi said, rubbing her nose into Jackie’s neck. “You are so _annoying_.”

“So you said,” Jackie replied, wiping at her runny nose. “Five minutes ago with your dick in my mouth.”

“Yeah,” Gigi sighed, picking up her head and looking at Jackie. “Was that….”

“It was great,” Jackie reassured. “It was… Crystal didn’t really…”

Gigi laughed, “Oh my god. I know that. God, you are _so corny_ sometimes.”

“You knew that?!” Jackie said, eyes widening.

“Bitch, duh,” Gigi said, curling her body around Jackie’s and resting her head on her shoulder. It was not lost on Jackie, the comfort Gigi now felt, the closeness, the intimacy. “Neither of you are slick. There’s no way you could have kept that from me.”

Jackie smiled. She felt calm. She felt seen. She felt exposed. Gigi knew too much, but Jackie kept free-falling deeper anyway. Gigi nuzzled and ran her teeth over Jackie’s neck.

“I wish people knew what a fucking cunt you are,” Gigi said. “I love it so much, you fucking _bitch_.”

Jackie laughed, high-pitched and free. She tenderly kissed the side of Gigi’s head. “Oh Baby Gig,” she sighed. “Always so romantic.”


	11. Come On, Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little placeholder.

They sat in comfortable silence on Jackie’s soft beige couch, Gigi on her phone and Jackie on her laptop. It was a random Tuesday and the gray sky lingered outside the living room window, clouds casting shadows on the brick accent wall. It was the kind of cozy day that called for working from home in sweatpants. They each had coffee mugs on coasters on the table — Jackie’s blue with “Ain’t never had a friend like me” scrawled across it and Gigi’s black and green with the logo for Wicked. (She’d rolled her eyes when Jackie had chosen it for her that morning.) Jackie answered some business emails, finishing up contracts and looking over schedules. At one point, Gigi sat on a phone call with her manager, making exaggerated faces at Jackie to indicate her boredom and annoyance.

Eventually Gigi slid over and laid her head on Jackie’s forearm, obstructing her ability to type and nuzzling at her like a cat wanting head scratches. When Jackie looked back at her she was grinning at her phone.

“Did you see the video of Crystal in Berlin?” Gigi asked and Jackie shook her head, leaning over to look at Gigi’s screen, where she played an Instagram story of Crystal dancing and lip-syncing to “On The Floor” — the video of her and Jackie from 'Drag Race' playing in the background but this time with pink heart filters floating around Jackie’s head. Jackie blushed. She knew the moment she logged back into Instagram, she was going to be flooded with tags. 

“Wow,” she said, truly flattered. “That’s so sweet. I love it.”

Gigi smirked, “Too bad Jaida got married or we could have really had something going. All the top four in a quadruple relationship for the first time in Drag Race herstory.”

Jackie shook her head, cheeks flushing even deeper. She’d actually been thinking about that a lot. The relationship between herself and Gigi and now in some small ways, Crystal, seemed insane — farfetched. Not that everything that had happened in the last couple years had exactly been predictable but this vision for Jackie’s life was beyond anything she could have come up with. She wasn’t mad at it. She was just surprised by her inability to even have remotely dreamed what her life and relationships would be like with these people when she first met them and even months or years into knowing them. They felt intertwined forever. It felt cosmic. It felt well, life-changing.

Especially Gigi. Their relationship to each other had shifted so many times, it was hard to remember what the last phase had been and why it had been that way. She vaguely remembered confusing feelings of both maternal protection and sexual attraction toward Gigi during filming but it was all mixed with admiration and jealousy and sometimes frustration under the looming doom of competition. She loved a bitch, but she hated a bitch.

She’d, of course, been aware that Gigi was sexy but until that night at Bar Julius, she’d never ever let herself think about it any further than that. She figured Gigi was ephemeral. Had there sometimes been a heat between them while she’d been with her ex-boyfriend? Sure. But she’d chocked that up to Gigi having chemistry with anything with a pulse — and some things without. 

There were similar feelings surrounding Crystal. She remembered that first week in the werk room feeling pulled to Crystal’s soft empathy and genuine deep… just all-around _goodness_. She’d definitely clocked that Crystal was cute and remembered thinking that in another life, in a drunken night on Fire Island, in a dive in Williamsburg, she could see herself trying to take Crystal home. She knew Gigi had been checking her out, but she'd felt further away than Crystal. Less of a possibility. Not that anyone was a possibility beyond vague fantasy in a lonely hotel room.

But if you’d told her upon meeting Gigi and Crystal that in two and a half years time, _this_ would be where they were at? She would have never believed it. Especially with Gigi. As time had gone on during filming, their relationship had ebbed and flowed between soft jabs, subtle shade, slight antagonism and singular understanding, competitive solidarity, and strange comfort and ease. Once she’d reached a new stage of friendship with Gigi, the prior stages seemed like completely different people. They felt like they couldn’t possibly have existed.

On Sunday, Jackie had seen a meme circulating that used a screen cap of Gigi saying “come on, dad” from the sidelines of Jackie’s Rusical dance rehearsal alongside a recent candid photo of them cuddled up in the booth at a bar that Jan had posted to her Instagram stories with a bunch of kissy emojis. The caption on the meme using both photos read, “From ‘come on, dad’ to ‘cum on me, daddy.’” 

When she came across it, Jackie had unconsciously made a disturbed face, trying to gauge how she felt. It was a little embarrassing, obviously. She was never one to share everything about her love life (and definitely her sex life) on the internet. Her last boyfriend had never made it to her public social media accounts at all. She and Gigi were not on each other’s feeds except in the saved Lives they’d done together or sometimes, rarely, in each other’s stories. The only really couple-y photos of them available publicly came from other people’s posts — usually Jan’s, sometimes Chelsea’s, sometimes Gigi’s roommates’ — or from fans wanting to take photos with them at restaurants or coffee shops. It was obvious after all this time that they were “together” but they never talked about it in interviews or anything like that. If asked directly, they always just said the other one was an amazing person and they were enjoying spending time together. A party line. Obviously it was impossible to keep the fandom at bay when two front-runners had started dating and so Jackie was constantly tagged in memes and fan fiction and people’s speculations about their sex lives, but she tried to keep her Jackie Cox pages professional. After all, she had a finsta for anything else.

Jackie wondered what people would say if they knew what had happened in Missouri with Crystal just a few weeks ago. She guessed no one would believe it. When she’d told Nicky about it, she’d mostly been met with shrieks about how come she wasn’t invited and what did she have to do to get into a sisterly orgy sometime? Jackie had covered her face and blushed, blushed, blushed and regretted immediately giving Nicky any ammo to tease her about sex. Gigi showed her that Nicky had texted her “I am dead ass serious tho when is the orgy” and Jackie’s cheeks had _burned._

It was actually too bad Jaida was married. They might have become the first Drag Race top 4 polycule. 

Gigi interrupted her thoughts, “You saw the dad meme, right?” 

Jackie nodded. “Yeah, I… I try not to think about that whole uh, dad/aunt time in our lives,” Jackie said, being honest. 

Gigi laughed. “You were a dad _and_ I would have fucked you. Those things are not mutually exclusive, baby.”

“I wasn’t…. I didn’t…. I had….” She sighed as Gigi smiled at her, watching her flounder. “I had confusing feelings around it.”

Gigi hummed. “I bet you did, Ms. Cox if you’re naughty.”

Jackie looked down at Gigi’s head in her lap and her chest suddenly bloomed with sharp, visceral tenderness. She took in Gigi’s nose and mouth. Her profile. Her soft pale cheeks. The space between her brow bones. Her alien, gorgeous face. She heard Crystal’s voice in her head, explaining how Jackie might be one of Gigi’s first great loves. How utterly bewildered that information had made her feel.

“Do you remember…uh, the first night we were in Vegas?” Jackie said, tentatively. Gigi shifted to face her more and nodded.

“I feel like we could have easily hooked up that night,” Gigi said, as if it was a matter of fact.

Jackie scoffed, losing her train of thought. “Wait, what?” She exclaimed. “I had a boyfriend!”

“I know,” Gigi shrugged, “but I just remember like, a vibe. Like I could have made it happen.”

Jackie laughed, blushing. She didn’t exactly remember a vibe so much a feeling of immense possibility and freedom. So much was in front of her. So much was laid at her feet. They were rock stars. They were powerful. And yet she also remembered a crushing fear of the loss of stability. A sick desire to make herself small to appease someone back home who didn’t like when she was too much. Jackie didn’t want to talk about what was waiting for her at home. She wanted to reminisce about Vegas.

“Nicky was trying to fuck me the whole trip,” Jackie said, “and even she failed so apparently I’m the most loyal boyfriend ever even when the other person is cheating on me. Can you believe that? He was out fucking West Village Pieces regulars while I stopped myself from topping a French model.”

“You deserve a spot in heaven, Jacqueline,” Gigi said, sounding very sincere. “Also that guy sucked. I say it a lot but let the record show it again, the guy was a shit head.”

“Well, thanks,” Jackie sighed. “To his credit, I mean, he only gave me chlamydia once so…”

“Oh my god,” Gigi said, laughing. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you… I’m…. Are you fucking serious?”

“It’s funny because it is sad and true,” Jackie said, and as she joked about it with Gigi she felt her own shame about the past relationship lightening.

“Please tell me you left him after the cheating and the chlamydia…..” Gigi whined, covering her face like it the scariest part of the horror movie.

“Ah,” Jackie said, her tone casual. “You would think that but…”

Gigi shook her head, “Oh Jackie, Jackie, Jackie…”

“And then when we got to Vegas, I was so angry at him but we were… working on our issues so I just thought I’d just enjoy the time away,” she sighed, unclenching her shoulders which had subconsciously tightened as she talked about her ex. Something she rarely did. Especially with Gigi.

“Would you really have fucked Nicky in Vegas?” Gigi asked, not jealous but just purely curious and Jackie detected some slight amusement.

Jackie blushed with a little pride. “She was gunning for me, and I thought fondly of just giving in…. but didn’t… you know, like an idiot. I should have just gone back to her room and let it play out.”

“You couldn’t have known how it was gonna turn out with that guy,” Gigi said. “But yeah, I guess I never realized Nicky and her husband were open. I thought everyone I had a crush on the whole season was taken so I went there just happy to hang out and see you and Crystal without your boyfriends for once and Nicky without her husband -- like old times.” 

“Right,” Jackie said. “Like when there used to be no distractions.”

Gigi sighed. She seemed to be steeling herself up to talk a bit more or at least more vulnerably about something. She still laid her head down fully in Jackie’s lap as the computer had been shoved to the side. She looked up at Jackie and Jackie down at her. At some point Jackie had started gently rubbing her scalp and playing with her hair. It felt comforting and motherly, but the touch was that of a lover. 

“I was watching you the whole night,” Gigi said. “In Vegas. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Jackie choked on some spit and swallowed hard. She blushed. “You were not,” she said. “You were glued to Crystal’s side with occasional interruptions from Heidi and Rock.”

“I was still watching you, looking at you,” Gigi said. “I missed the closeness we’d had in the werk room but I didn’t know how to approach you… to get it back. It was like, the minute you were back in the real world, you insisted I was a kid.”

Jackie was riveted. She felt like she couldn’t even twitch or move a leg or sneeze because she’d burst this perfect private bubble that was allowing Gigi to talk about feelings.

“I thought you had put me into a like, child-box and stopped viewing me or maybe had never viewed me as an equal or as a sexual being,” she said, framing it as a complaint.

“I had a lot of mixed feelings surrounding your age, and my position in the competition and what it all might look like if we had…,” she sighed. “If we had opened that door that could have very well stayed closed.”

“I didn’t want it closed,” Gigi said. “You like, forced us into this…. I don’t know.”

“It hurt your feelings?” Jackie responded, genuinely surprised. 

“No,” she said. “I just wanted the door open again. You stopped even… like, friendly touching me and during the show, we touched like, all the time.”

Jackie was honestly shocked Gigi had noticed. She’d consciously stopped touching Gigi as much once they were out in the real world. And watching the show back, she’d been startled by how much she and Gigi casually touched.

“I’m sorry,” Jackie said.

“It’s okay,” Gigi replied. “It was just… you know, confusing. Frustrating. Condescending, maybe?”

Jackie nodded.

“I also thought during Press Week, something was gonna happen. You were still with your man, but it seemed like things were bad,” Gigi said, and Jackie could hear she was gritting her teeth a little.

“Yeah, that was a bad week for us. I mean, it was a great week for me but a bad week for my relationship which kind of always seemed to be the case,” she said, slightly joking. “You thought we were gonna hook up during Press Week? Why? I still wasn’t single.”

Gigi shrugged. “I don’t know. I just felt you trying so hard not to take it there with me that it started feeling… inevitable.”

“I’d made some incorrect assumptions,” Jackie said and Gigi laughed.

“Yeah, no shit,” she said, entwining their fingers now and playing with them in front of her own face. Jackie’s other hand stayed petting Gigi’s hair. “I’m also surprised we ended up here but like, I’m happy about it. Yeah, it’s weird, I guess but I feel like I’m changing all the time and every time I change it sort of… lines up with you changing.”

“Right,” Jackie said, feeling a million miles away from the girl who hopped into the werk room in a Mickey Mouse-inspired costume. “Hey, look at you. Talking about emotions.”

Gigi rolled her eyes. “I know,” she said. “If you tell anyone, I'll kill you.”

—-

Weeks later, Jackie and Gigi took Gigi’s car down the Pacific Coast Highway in Los Angeles, windows open as they drove alongside the beach, the blue water peering back at them.

Jackie drove and Gigi leaned her head out the window like a Golden Retriever soaking up wind and sunshine. Jackie watched her as Kim Petras’ 'Malibu' played off her iPhone for the sixth or seventh time that day.

Gigi, streams of light hitting her face perfectly, looked back at Jackie. Jackie side-eyed her and smiled. “I love you,” Jackie said.

Gigi squinted her eyes at her, “You’re so corny, Ms. Cox,” she replied, but she was smiling.


	12. Bossy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why doesn't anyone else write porn of these two??? this is an experiment in bossy bottom!Jackie.

Gigi had moved to a new apartment in Los Angeles — her own place for the very first time in her whole life. And because of that, Jackie started spending more time out there. Turns out Southern California was delightful. Full of sunshine and iced coffee and taco trucks. 

Gigi liked having an apartment to herself but also, Jackie noticed, _hated_ having an apartment to herself. She craved creative collaboration and noise and activity, but she knew the right thing to do with her new money was to up her living situation to match the successful adult she now was. 

And truthfully, Jackie had considered maybe getting rid of her place in Hell’s Kitchen and committing to living full time in LA. She hadn’t talked about that with Gigi yet. Where exactly would she live? With Gigi? No. She wanted to give her the chance to live on her own and have some independence without jumping from chaotic roommates straight to a domestic, live-in boyfriend. 

Was “Jackie Cox NYC” considering making the leap to LA? For Gigi? (And okay, for her own career too.) It’d be the end of an era. She’d have to think about it more. And she, fortunately and unfortunately, had some time to do so.

For now, Jackie was in LA for a few weeks before heading on a nation-wide tour of her one-woman show, which she’d be on for 2 months. And Gigi was about to be in Europe. It might be a while before they had any prolonged time together again. But Jackie didn’t want to think about that right now.

In Gigi’s new bedroom, not yet cluttered by all the art and posters Gigi wanted to eventually hang, they were on the bed. The new soft dark gray comforter was pulled back and the purple sheets underneath were bunched up. Sunlight streamed in through one of the windows and the blinds caused it to streak across their bodies. They’d shed their clothes the minute they’d gotten home from running afternoon errands and Jackie was soon straddling Gigi, hands pressed to her shoulders as they kissed hungrily, lips smacking and tongues intertwining. 

Jackie broke the kiss and Gigi’s face naturally tried to chase hers, but Jackie rolled her hips, scooting herself back and forth across Gigi’s lap. Her ass dragged along Gigi’s dick and she pressed down so she could feel it against her, a tease, just a shadow of what she really wanted.

In response, Gigi’s hands tightened on Jackie’s thighs, digging her long fingers in and scratching a little at the hairs there, Jackie's sweat getting under her nails. Jackie could smell Gigi's skin and hair and body, and as always, it was intoxicating. Sometimes she wished she could wrap herself up in Gigi’s scent like a robe or a safety blanket, but she knew that was just romance and biology talking. Chemicals. Sparkly synapses in her brain telling her to devour this other person whole. And Gigi was flushed and hard and begging to be devoured.

She particularly loved to smell under Gigi’s ears, at that soft spot on her neck by her earlobe and where her hairline started. She wanted to stay there and sniff until all of Gigi filled her nostrils, but 1) she knew that was impossible and also embarrassingly cheesy and 2) she had pulled her body back for a reason. Jackie braced herself on the middle of Gigi’s bare chest and bounced and wiggled her ass until Gigi’s head fell back onto the pillows and her eyes closed.

“Jackie,” she hissed. “ _Come on_.”

“So _impatient_ ,” Jackie smirked, pressing herself down again and again as Gigi groaned. 

She moved her hands behind her to rest on Gigi’s thighs and rolled her body even harder against Gigi’s dick. Gigi heaved a deep breath, her pink lips falling open. Her pale chest was sweaty and her arm muscles tensed and clenched, rippling under her porcelain skin. Jackie looked down at her and her eyes traced her strong jawline, her soft stubble, her ears and little gold earrings. Gigi was _so, so_ beautiful and Jackie _really, really_ wanted Gigi to fuck her.

She reached to her side and grabbed the bottle of lube that laid there and poured some onto her fingers. The sound of the cap closing made Gigi open her eyes and look up. The front of her brown hair curled with sweat, which gathered a little on her forehead. Her eyes were squinted.

“God, fucking _finally_ ,” she said, glued to Jackie’s movements. Jackie slid a hand behind herself and rubbed at her asshole with her wet fingers. She pressed one inside and her mouth fell open and her brows furrowed. Her own hair was a mess too, falling into her eyes and she could feel it sticking to her. There was also sweat growing on her lightly unshaven face. She stretched her body back further, chasing the feeling of Gigi’s dick hardening under her and of her own pleasure. She gasped as Gigi ran a hand up and down her chest, fingers trailing through the hair there and under her belly button, scratching and finally tugging at it.

“Fuck,” Gigi sighed, using her nails over Jackie’s nipples. “Fuck, you look so _fucking sexy_ like this. Your chest hair is so fucking hot. God, I love it.” She brought her hands down to clutch Jackie’s hips as Jackie rolled herself back and forth onto her own hand and Gigi’s lap. Jackie tilted her head back, closed her eyes and added another finger, lifting herself up and down. She groaned and Gigi sat up, pressing her hot mouth to Jackie’s collarbone and skating her teeth over it. She thrust her hips up gently and her cock slid against the back of Jackie’s thigh. She breathed out hard onto Jackie’s neck and into the stubble on her chin that she seemed to love so much. She licked a stripe over the hair on Jackie's cheek. "So _fucking_ sexy," she said into the skin.

Jackie bore down on her fingers and scissored them a bit, even though she knew she was probably prepared enough. She wanted to draw out the feeling of Gigi wanting her — wanting specifically to be _inside_ her. It always ignited something in her chest and stomach when someone craved her in that way — wanted to be inside her — and with Gigi, it seemed to pour gasoline on an already raging flame. 

Right now, that was the vibe. Jackie wanted to _get. fucked_. She opened her eyes and used her free hand to cup Gigi’s jaw. Gigi sighed into the touch, leaning her cheek into Jackie’s hand and staring up at her, eyes blown wide.

“What do you want, baby?” Jackie asked, breathing across her cheekbones, her earlobes, her hairline. Gigi whimpered and pushed her hips up but didn’t answer. “Do you want to fuck me?” She asked.

Gigi nodded. “God, _please_ ,” she said. Jackie brushed her lips across Gigi’s open mouth. Gigi practically melted into it. She was usually so self-assured, so unflinching, but the more intimate they became, the more Jackie realized what an upper hand she could actually have. She could turn Gigi into jelly. She could command, not just in her work but here too. The bossy bottom in her was thriving. She had years of experience over Gigi. She knew exactly what she wanted.

“I need you to do it good,” Jackie whispered, taking her fingers out of herself and using them to grip Gigi's cock, sliding up and down slowly with the help of the lube. 

“Can you give it to me the way I need it, Gigi?” She sighed, pitching her voice higher, sweeter as she breathed across Gigi’s jawline. She could play seductive too, softening her gaze. She lowered her lashes and looked up over them, biting her lip. Totally calculated innocence and purity, asking to be ruined.

Gigi groaned and looked at her face, mesmerized, as she slightly nodded. Jackie smirked and then continued ghosting her lips over Gigi’s neck, feeling so powerful. “I want you so bad, baby, but I need you to _promise_ me you’ll give it to me like I deserve,” she added.

Gigi trembled once hard, hands shaking, as the words hit her. Jackie rolled her hips over her dick before finally positioning it at her opening. Everything felt wet and perfect and messy. Gigi bucked up but Jackie stilled her. 

“No, baby,” Jackie commanded, rubbing the head of Gigi’s dick against her ass. “You can have it when I _say_ you can.” 

Gigi moaned with her whole body. She was thrumming. As in control as she liked to be, Jackie noticed she was now more than down for Jackie to take the lead. Jackie could feel the aroused energy coming off her so intensely, it felt tangible, like something she could grasp between her fingers or swallow down her throat. It was addicting. Having Gigi’s love, Gigi’s attention, Gigi’s want — it was impossible for Jackie to get enough. And Gigi was an endless well, giving it to her over and over with such youthful and unashamed enthusiasm. 

“ _Please_ ,” Gigi said, clenching her hands on Jackie’s hips and mouthing at her chest. “I’ll be so good. I’ll fuck you just like you need. Whatever you want.”

 _Power. Power. Power._ Jackie was drunk on being in charge. Gigi bit her shoulder and scratched her nails up Jackie’s sides and back into her stomach hair. Jackie loved watching her lose control, all because of her, because she wanted her — desired her, had to have her, wanted to be _inside_ her. God, it was always so heady.

“ _Please, please, please_ ,” Gigi said, seemingly unaware of the words and more wanting to convey anything that might cause Jackie to let her fuck her. “Jackie, please. God, you make me _fucking crazy_. Please.”

Good enough, she thought. 

Jackie pushed back, letting the head of Gigi’s dick breach her. Gigi moaned, clutching her shoulder blades, nails again digging into sweaty skin, as Jackie sank down. Gigi’s hips shallowly thrust up but Jackie stilled. “No, don’t fucking move,” she said and Gigi made a frustrated face, opening her mouth in a huff. After a moment, Jackie bottomed out and Gigi’s nails dug in further, but to her credit, she didn’t thrust. Jackie rolled her hips, planting her knees on either side of Gigi’s body and using her hands behind her on Gigi's thighs as leverage to lean back. Gigi whined as Jackie slowly moved herself up and down, back and forth on top of her. Gigi put her hands back on Jackie’s hipbones and dug her nails in the flesh there instead. Jackie could feel her trembling as she held back from moving. Jackie fucked herself up and down on Gigi, getting used to the feeling.

" _So good_ ," she whispered. Gigi whimpered. After a short while, Jackie dropped her body down and leaned into Gigi’s face, placing her hands on Gigi’s shoulders and pressing a sloppy kiss against her jaw. They breathed each other in, kissing and gasping into each other's mouths, sharing air and spit. 

“What do you want, baby?” She pulled back and asked again. Gigi opened her mouth, forehead and then lips dropping down against Jackie’s collarbone, breathing hard. Her hands ran up and down the sides of Jackie's body, almost in reverence. 

“You feel so good,” she sighed. “I need to move. I want to move.”

“Need or want?” Jackie teased.

“ _Neeeeed_ ,” Gigi whined.

Jackie threw her arms around Gigi’s neck and moved her knees out from under her so her feet were now planted on the bed behind Gigi. Jackie lifted herself a little and stayed still as Gigi held onto her hips and lower back and started to move Jackie's body on her dick. Jackie moaned into the feeling, loving the first few thrusts inside, savoring them — the burn, the fullness. 

“Oh _yes_ ,” Jackie sighed as Gigi thrust up faster and faster using her whole body to fuck up into Jackie. Jackie gasped, “ _God, fuck. Deeper_.” Gigi shifted, getting better leverage so she could slide further inside. She placed her hands below the front of Jackie’s knees so she could angle herself and move more precisely, slower. Jackie leaned back and held still so Gigi could more easily move inside her, her cock leaking against her abs and into her stomach hair. Gigi's thrusts quickened and she pounded into her, achieving a rhythm that made Jackie's vision swim. Then, at the right moment, she changed angles. Oh, _fuck._

“Oh, right _there_ ,” Jackie heaved. “Right fucking there. Right fucking there. You’re hitting it. Don’t stop, oh fuck, don’t stop.” Gigi sped up and Jackie cried out, a high pitched sound.

Gigi’s whole body was flushed. Jackie didn’t think she’d ever felt her concentrate so hard. “Oh my _god_ ,” Jackie sighed. “ _Yes_.” 

She moved her knees back down to Gigi's sides and lowered herself onto Gigi's dick. Gigi stilled so Jackie could roll her hips against her, riding her. She moved up and down slowly, before shifting to sliding her ass back and forth and then alternated between the two motions. Gigi clutched at her, repeating “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” over and over again. As much as Jackie didn’t want to stop, she had to admit that she needed her deeper.

“I’m gonna turn over,” she said and Gigi nodded dreamily.

Jackie moved off her and delicately flipped onto her stomach, resting her head on the pillows where Gigi had just been. Her gorgeous scent now surrounded her. Gigi quickly got behind her and pulled Jackie’s ass up to her hips, as she slid back inside her. Jackie moaned into her forearm and Gigi flattened a hand on Jackie’s back and started up that steady, deep rhythm again but now with more movement, more leverage, a better angle. Jackie groaned. She got up on her forearms and pushed herself back onto Gigi, who gripped each of her asscheeks in one hand and slowly and deeply slid in and out. Jackie's body flushed and she reached down to stroke herself. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck, Gigi, that’s _it_ ,” Jackie said around clenched teeth. 

Gigi fell forward pressing her chest against Jackie as she kept moving her hips. Jackie fit her head back onto Gigi’s neck and Gigi bit at her earlobe and breathed heavily into her shoulder on every thrust. Jackie’s eyes fell shut and her mouth hung open, her body rolling back against Gigi’s hips. She gave in to being completely in the moment, lost in the feeling of Gigi inside her. They moved in sync.

“Fuck, baby, fuck, fuck,” Jackie moaned. “God, baby, deeper. I need you to _fuck. me._ ” Gigi nodded and slowed, now making each thrust intentional, hard and impossibly deep. For someone so dainty and thin, Gigi could be an _unrelenting_ top when Jackie needed her to be. Never judge a book by its cover, the saying went, and Jackie never would again because she was in fucking ecstasy. It was that slide, that grasp, that animalistic domination that made Jackie feel small and _taken_ and wanted and filthy. She jacked her cock harder, in time with Gigi’s movements. Gigi bit her shoulder and then licked the wound, speaking against her skin.

“Wanna flip you,” Gigi said. “Wanna see your face.”

She didn't wait for Jackie to answer and Jackie whined as Gigi pulled out. She quickly turned over and spread her legs, on auto-pilot, just wanting Gigi to keep fucking her. Gigi pushed Jackie's legs further toward her chest, gripped her shin with one hand, and guided herself back inside with the other. Jackie’s head fell onto the pillow, her neck stretched and her fists gripped the sheets. Gigi pulled Jackie’s hips up closer, her ass against Gigi's pelvis, and began thrusting again with that same dedicated precision, using Jackie's bent knees to get better leverage. Jackie whispered “fuck” over and over again, her head still thrown back and her mouth open in an O. Her brows furrowed and she looked at Gigi and found Gigi staring back at her, her eyes wide and face flushed.

“So good, so good, _so good_ ,” Jackie moaned, along with a bunch of other guttural, pleasure noises. Her body went hot and she felt on fire. She was tingling. She was so hard. She reached down to wrap a hand around herself, but Gigi slapped it away, circling her own hand around Jackie’s dick. It leaked onto her fingers. Jackie made that same high pitched sound in her throat. She thrust her ass back onto Gigi's dick.

“There you go, baby,” Gigi said, still pounding her. “Does that feel good? Am I making you feel good?”

“Yes,” Jackie sighed. “So fucking good. Fuck me. I love it. I fucking love it.” 

Gigi sped up her thrusts and Jackie heaved a deep breath, “ _Yessss_ ,” she said. “Yes, Gigi, yes. Don’t stop.”

Gigi huffed out through her nose. Drops of her sweat fell onto Jackie’s chest as she slid home every time. “ _God_ ,” Gigi breathed. “You take it _so. fucking. good_ for me, Jackie. You always take it so fucking good.” Jackie felt her stomach drop in a tell-tale sign. "I love fucking you. I love the noises you make when you come."

“Oh, god. I’m close,” Jackie replied. “Oh fuck, Gigi. I’m—“ and then she was coming, crying out and rolling her body into Gigi’s thrusts, shooting all over her stomach and chest and Gigi's hand as Gigi worked her through it. Jackie sighed and whined and went a little pliant as Gigi sped up. Jackie curled her body, knees around Gigi’s back, and kissed her as Gigi fucked into her harder. They pulled apart and Jackie grabbed at the back of Gigi’s hair as Gigi’s mouth fell open and her hands clutched Jackie’s hips.

“Oh god, _oh god_ , you feel so perfect and you sound so perfect,” she whispered against Jackie's lips. Her usual babbling finally starting in earnest. “You’re gonna make me come so fucking hard. Holy shit. Jackie. Fuck. You feel so fucking _good_ around me. So fucking tight. You're gonna make me come so hard inside you. Fuck.”

“Baby, do it,” Jackie said, pressing her lips to Gigi’s cheek as she bounced on her dick. “You did so good. You made me come so good. You fucked me so good. Come for me, Gigi.”

" _God _," she sighed and pounded into Jackie hard as Jackie cried out. Then, she stilled, her eyes shutting as she breathed out hard and came, sighing, “ _Fuuuuck_ ” while Jackie clung to her whispering, “Yes, baby, oh fuck, yes baby,” over and over again.__

__Gigi collapsed and slowly and meticulously pulled herself out of Jackie, flopping onto her body. Their sweat slid together. Jackie rubbed her palms over Gigi’s back. Gigi hummed in approval and Jackie chuckled softly. The silence was comfortable but Jackie, even though she knew better, started thinking about the ticking clock on their time together. She was interrupted by Gigi sighing loudly._ _

__“You bossy little bottom, Ms. Cox,” Gigi said softly, gnawing on Jackie’s neck._ _

__Jackie flushed, scooting them over and flipping so she could rest her head on Gigi’s chest. Gigi kissed the top of her head, throwing her arm around her._ _

__“I’m gonna miss you,” she said so quietly Jackie almost didn't hear her. Jackie nodded against Gigi's body and said nothing, because she didn't want to cry._ _


	13. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Required reading: The Finale red carpet hosted by Asia O'Hara where Jackie flirts with Crystal. The Sloppy Seconds podcast where Crystal talks about being in a throuple with Gigi and about how the two of them were always with Jackie.

**FLASHBACK: Fall 2020. A missing scene from Chapter 1 or the first time Jackie and Gigi have sex**

Jackie jumped backwards onto her bed, trying not to seem too excited but Gigi was already crawling up on top of her, desperately pulling at her clothes. 

Fast — Jackie’s shirt went up over her head, and her pants and underwear were dragged off. Gigi tore out of her own clothes, tossing everything aside so haphazardly, considering how meticulous Gigi was about what she wore. That bit of intense enthusiasm from Gigi made Jackie’s head spin. And one delicate hand slipped into her hair, as Gigi pulled her into a bruising, biting kiss. 

This whole night felt like an irreversible dream. A train careening off the tracks. Like trying to jump the Grand Canyon. Jackie couldn’t piece herself together enough to remember the seemingly incremental steps that had led them here, their bodies hot against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths, all pretense gone. It felt automatic, inevitable. Every moment flashed behind her eyes in waves — meeting Gigi on that very first day, Gigi stealing a look at Jackie’s butt in her white robe, Gigi using one long fingernail to spider walk up Jackie’s bare goose-bumped arm in the van at night, Gigi in Vegas lingering in Jackie’s room a moment too long just after the vodka had run out, Gigi leaving breathy, flirty voicemails for her and claiming she just wanted to “catch up,” Gigi at the bar an hour or so earlier pressing their knees together. 

And now Gigi’s restless soft hands rubbing over her shoulders, her chest, her hips, her ass. Gigi’s smell, her skin, her hair — the ability to finally, _finally_ touch Gigi the way she wanted and still thought was _probably_ a terrible idea. Fusion, intimacy, pleasure, release. _Of course_ they had ended up here. It felt so natural to suddenly be breathing each other’s air, to be stroking her tongue against Gigi’s, to be taken and covered in and consumed by Gigi’s taste and energy. Like she’d only been allowed jolts, and could now finally spark them into fire. 

The anticipation of a first time having sex shot through her. Learning if you fit. If your bodies are compatible as they move together. If there’s going to be a physical connection with someone.

And that someone was 14 years younger than her and another drag queen and her friend and so fucking, _deliciously_ sexy. Sexy like a trap. Sexy like a mistake. It was so wrong. So bad. So just… something she shouldn’t be doing because, for sure, fucking Gigi was something Jackie should _absolutely_ not be doing. But she couldn’t turn back. She felt the car crashing. Jesus, take the wheel.

Gigi ground her hips against Jackie and Jackie’s legs went around Gigi’s waist, knees against her sides. Gigi stopped kissing her just long enough to breath her next request against Jackie’s open lips.

“Do you want to—“ she started, and Jackie picked up on what she was saying immediately. Now or never. Now or never. Gigi smelled so good. Gigi tasted so good. Gigi was going to feel so good.

“Yes,” she nodded, confirming what Gigi had asked in the living room. “And you can—“ 

“Yes,” Gigi replied. “…and you’d want to…”

“ _Yes_.”

There was a reason this all went largely unspoken. 

The topic of preferences had come up a few times during filming, with Nicky or Rock stoking the conversation and then sometimes Jaida taking it over. Jackie couldn’t exactly remember. But what she could remember was _this moment._

The work room. Over dinner break. Nicky gently teasing and flirting with Crystal, goading her into declaring herself a pretty exclusive bottom. Then, focusing her attention on Jackie who insisted she was vers, but yes, mostly a bottom. And then Jaida and Nicky teaming up to pester Gigi, who largely stayed out of such conversations. Gigi had blushed and rolled her eyes. And Nicky had complained that Gigi always bailed on the fun topics and Gigi had said they weren’t going to believe her anyway. “Try us!” Nicky whined. And Gigi had said she was also truly, truly vers, but actually preferred topping. 

In Jackie’s memory, the work room had erupted. Gigi had buried her face in her manicured hands and shaken her shoulders and said this was why she didn’t wanted to play! A producer swiftly had them change the subject.

And Jackie? She’d promptly filed that information away.

At some point, Gigi had shifted down and was mouthing hotly along Jackie’s stomach hair, into her pubes, into the creases of her thighs, licking stripes across her skin, biting her hipbones as Jackie squirmed and cried out.

“If you sound like this _now_ ,” Gigi hummed, dragging her tongue flat across Jackie’s thigh. “What are you gonna sound like when I’m _inside_ you, Ms. Cox?”

_Oh, god._

——

The minute Gigi started to move her hips, Jackie knew she was fucked. And not just in the obvious sense. 

Her body responded so immediately and so intensely to Gigi inside her that she couldn’t imagine not doing this again. 

Jesus. She was already thinking about the next time _during_ the first time. Gigi felt so fucking good and Jackie was intoxicated by the attention, the rawness, the pace.

_Addicted._

She reached behind Gigi’s head and pulled her into a hard kiss, gasping into her mouth and moaning against her lips. Gigi fucked into her harder and Jackie’s nerve endings sang. This was going to be a problem. It felt too fucking good and Gigi tasted too fucking good and Jackie could hear herself again making these loud, entirely unintentional, half-hiccup-half-whimper noises. Every single time Gigi slid home, Jackie made that noise and every time she pulled back, Jackie made that noise.

Gigi buried her nose in Jackie’s shoulder and hair, breathing deeply and whining in the back of her throat. “ _Fuck_ ,” she said, muffled in Jackie’s sweating skin. She slammed her hips forward into Jackie and held them there, thrusting with very restrained strokes. Jackie clawed at her back as Gigi started speaking while mouthing at her shoulder and jaw and collarbone. “You feel _so good_ ,” she said, slowing her movements to full strokes but deeper, more consistent. Jackie cried out and Gigi clutched at her hips, long nails digging in. “You sound even _better_ than I thought you would.”

The information that Gigi had thought about what Jackie sounded like during sex was too much to process. Too intimate. A reminder that this wasn’t just a random hook up. This was a close, connected, safe and loving friend. Jackie moaned, closing her eyes. And Gigi noticed the effect her words were having.

“Do you like that?” Gigi asked, stilling inside her and leaning down to lick a couple stripes up Jackie’s sensitive, stubbled neck. “I thought about it _all the time_ , Jackie. What you’d taste like. What you’d sound like while I fucked you. What your come looks like in your chest hair. What _my_ come looks like in your chest hair.” Jackie whimpered as Gigi kept licking and sucking on her neck, shoulder, collarbone, the soft spot under her ear. She started thrusting again, quicker. "You want me to talk to you, baby?," Gigi chuckled darkly.

“ _Gigi, fuck_ ,” Jackie said, eyes still closed. As if Jackie wasn’t already on sensory overload from the sheer bad-idea-ness of it all, now she knew Gigi was a talker in bed and that she was _good_ at it. Jackie started grinding her hips up, fucking herself on Gigi’s dick. She got a good rhythm going which slammed her ass back against Gigi’s pelvis.

Jackie opened her eyes and Gigi was looking down at her, watching her hungrily. She rolled her hips onto Gigi’s cock, fluidly moving their bodies in sync so that Gigi pressed inside her deeper and oh, _there it was._ She’d found it. Jackie breathed out heavily. “Oh fuck yes, Gigi. You're so good. Make me fucking _feel it_.”

“There?” Gigi asked, and for the first moment, Jackie detected a little vulnerability, but she was too distracted to take it in. She pressed their foreheads together, their noses lightly touching with her hands resting delicately on each side of Gigi’s perfect face.

“Oh, _right there_ ,” she shivered. Gigi slammed into her harder and Jackie started the high-pitched noises mixed with moans again, which in turn, spurred Gigi on.

“You are _so fucking hot_ like this,” Gigi sighed against her chin. “God, I thought about you so much.”

_“When?”_

“In the back of the van, wanted to touch you, make you come while you tried to be quiet,” Gigi started, and Jackie was blown away to realize she was seriously answering. “Wanted to bend you over the make up table, make you watch me fuck you.”

Jesus. Jackie was _so turned on_. She was never going to be more turned on than this — than Gigi fucking her while talking about all the times she wanted to fuck her. 

“Push you against that hallway in Vegas and touch you and make you come without kissing you, _can’t ruin our make up_ ,” she kept talking. Jackie internalized the words, making sense of them in her foggy head and then whining at the images being conveyed. Gigi reached down between them and grabbed Jackie’s hard dick, stroking her as she kept pounding into her. Every slide inside was lighting up Jackie’s spine.

“Wanna know what you sound like when you come on my dick,” Gigi whispered into the skin of Jackie’s neck and Jackie’s body practically vibrated, her mouth dropping open. Gigi licked at her earlobe, “Do it for me, Jackie. Let me feel it.”

She was a _goner_. Gigi stroked Jackie a few more times and then Jackie shuddered, “I’m coming, oh fuck, Gigi, yes, you’re gonna make me—” and came all over her stomach, whining and sighing and squeezing her eyes shut.

“Oh my god, that’s so _hot_ ,” Gigi said. “Jesus fuck, Jackie. You look so hot. Oh fuck, I have to—“

Jackie nodded. “Yes, yes, do it _on me_. Fuck.”

Gigi pulled out, ripping the condom off. She stroked herself a few times in a row, gasping, and then came hard onto Jackie’s stomach and chest, right on top of Jackie’s own come which had already splattered onto her body. Jackie watched Gigi’s face, lips parted, her body shaking in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her chest was bright red. Her skin was scrapped wherever Jackie had used her nails and her cheeks were flushed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she sighed, and then opened her eyes, blinking down at Jackie. Jackie rubbed her thumb through the mix of their come on her chest, gathering some, and bringing it up to her lips. She sucked her thumb into her mouth, looking coyly up from under her dark lashes. A trick she’d learned long ago. It worked.

Gigi groaned. “So _sexy_ , Ms. Cox,” Gigi said. “I love it.” 

They both breathed deeply in each other’s space for a moment. Jackie willed her heart rate to drop.

“I should, um, the bathroom,” Jackie said, gesturing. Gigi nodded, blinking as if coming out a daze but still softly smiling.

END FLASHBACK

**Present Universe and/or 2021**

——-

Jackie was taking off her make up with a wipe, when she opened one eye into the mirror and there was Crystal standing behind her, faux-knocking at Jackie’s backstage door, smirking, and waving shyly. She wore her signature pink jacket and her hair was even longer down her back than Jackie remembered it being.

Due to their tours, a month had gone by since Jackie had seen Gigi and she was kind of miserable about it. Yes, she was busy and she was so glad Gigi was too, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed the long stretches apart even with all the FaceTime fucking they’d been doing. It just wasn’t the same and it kind of only made her miss Gigi more. (Cheesy, she knew.)

Tonight she’d performed in Kansas City and Crystal, who had moved there and out of Springfield recently, had come to see her. She’d started finding the house she’d shared with her ex a bit oppressive, she’d told Jackie, and so she and the other Get Dusted girls had finally shifted their operation to the big city. The show continued and thrived at a much bigger KC venue and Crystal was loving her newfound independent, urban life.

Gigi knew Jackie was in Missouri tonight and had given a wave of the hand over Skype as a blessing for Jackie and Crystal to fuck in her absence. Jackie suspected this was only because Crystal was flying over to meet Gigi in London in a few weeks and she wanted her own tryst without Jackie being able to object. (Not that Jackie would have.) Either way, she wasn’t worried about it. She loved Crystal. She trusted Crystal. Crystal had always been part of the Gigi-Jackie orbit and she had also become somewhat of a recurring figure in Jackie and Gigi’s sex life. It was the only outcome between the three of them — so immediately connected, drawn to each other, packaged emotionally — that made sense. 

Jackie knew she was supposed to stay at Crystal’s house after her show and she knew _Gigi_ knew she was supposed to stay at Crystal’s house after her show. She grinned at Crystal and hugged her ‘hello.’

—— 

They stumbled into Crystal's darkened bedroom, laughing and pulling at each other’s clothes between deep kisses.

It was around midnight. They’d sat at the bar drinking and catching up for way too long. The tension had slowly simmered until Crystal had said, “I want to take you home… in a sexual way” and Jackie had laughed and covered her face and agreed.

In her bedroom, Crystal fished a small bottle of poppers out of her discarded pants, unscrewing the top. She held one nostril closed and sniffed quick. “Fuckkkk,” she hummed, closing her eyes. Then, she opened them and thrust out her hand to Jackie’s face. Jackie held one nostril and breathed in. One. Two. And her body was on fire. She tingled. Giggles and lightness flooded her chest. Crystal grinned and pulled her forward into more heated kisses that Jackie gasped into. Jackie’s glasses rode up on her nose. Crystal tightly clenched her hands on Jackie’s hips. Jackie never wanted to stop kissing her.

“Mmmm,” Crystal moaned. She pulled back to nip lightly on Jackie’s bottom lip. “Will you fuck me?”

Jackie nodded, sighing delightedly into Crystal’s mouth. She broke the kiss, took off her glasses and threw them onto her open suitcase by the closet. Crystal tore off her shirt and pants and briefs and hopped back onto her bed. Jackie followed suit with what she still had on — a shirt and boxers, both discarded now. She noticed Crystal was still holding the poppers in one fist.

“I want….” Crystal started, licking her lips and meeting Jackie’s eyes. 

“I know,” Jackie laughed, endeared. “To get fucked.”

“Yeaaaaaah,” Crystal sighed. “Yes, _please._ ”

“Okay, baby,” Jackie said, trying to soothe. She felt like she would have given Crystal anything she wanted right then. She was so cute. So sweet. So utterly fun. 

Jackie and Gigi, they had heat. Serious fire. Something always simmering. Fucking Gigi was like fucking the feeling of looking into the sun. It felt like getting high every. single. time. It was spectacularly addicting, shamefully hot, the best sex of Jackie's life hands down. But Jackie didn’t know if “fun” was the first word that came to mind about sex with Gigi. 

But Crystal? Was fun. They rolled around and kissed and laughed and nuzzled and whispered endearments. Jackie ran her hands all over Crystal’s body, wanting to touch everywhere, her ass, her hips, her shoulders, thumbing over her nipple ring. 

“What does it feel like when I touch it?” Jackie asked, pressing light kisses along Crystal’s neck and rubbing her nipple back and forth. 

“Electricity,” she replied, softly. "It sparks right down to my dick." To emphasize her point, she reached down and grabbed Jackie’s cock, and Jackie gasped as Crystal began moving her hand. “Wait,” Crystal said, stopping to lean over to her bedside table and pull out a packet of lube. She handed it to Jackie. Oh, she wanted her to—

“No, _you_ wait,” Jackie smiled, flipping their bodies — with Crystal’s eventual help — so Jackie was on top between her thighs. She spit on her fingers and reached them down between Crystal’s spread legs to rub lightly against her asshole.

“ _Yeaaaah_ ,” Crystal sighed. “Oh, fuck, honey, yes.”

“Can I put my mouth on you?” Jackie asked, her lips now kissing in paths against Crystal’s thigh.

Crystal threw her head back on to the pillows. “Yessss,” she moaned. Jackie sunk her body down further and lifted Crystal’s legs. Crystal grabbed them under her knees and pulled her hips up. Second nature. She loved this. Jackie stole a look at her. Crystal looked gorgeous. Adorable. Unrestrained. _Hot_. Jackie nipped at the skin under her thigh and Crystal shyly giggled. Her face was red and she shook her head back and forth, grinning and crinkling her eyes. Jackie wanted to bite her.

Not now though. Getting to work, Jackie spread her with her thumbs, flattened her tongue, and licked and licked and licked over her asshole. Jackie regretted having not done this their first night together because every time she moved her tongue, Crystal made that same sound from their threesome that had started haunting Jackie’s fantasies. It was _such_ a good noise. High-pitched and wild and feral.

Jackie licked her over and over again, pulling that addicting sound out every time. She tasted fantastic and Jackie spit on Crystal’s hole, rubbing it with her finger again as she licked at it, before scooting back down and putting her whole mouth back on her. Jackie moved her tongue again and again and again, licking and sucking at her, until Crystal was shaking and whining. The sounds and the taste and the anticipation made Jackie rub her hard dick against the comforter. God, she wanted to eat Crystal out for the rest of her goddamn life. She wanted to stay here on her stomach, edging herself with friction from the bed, while Crystal twisted and shook and cried out and leaked onto her stomach from what Jackie was doing to her.

“Ahh, fuck, fuck, so hot, Jackie, so good,” Crystal cried out, using her hands under her knees to spread herself wider. Jackie felt drunk on her responsiveness.

When Crystal felt wet enough, Jackie pulled back, wiping spit off her chin. She spread some lube onto her fingers, which she brought back to Crystal’s soaked opening. In response, Crystal pressed the poppers bottle under her nose again and sniffed and Jackie was immediately able to push her finger all the way inside. She felt it was too fast but then Crystal was moaning, “God, another, _Jackie, please_ ” and spreading her legs further and gasping and Jackie could not deny her.

“Okay, okay,” she said as she slid another finger in alongside the first, fucking her shallowly and slowly with both. Crystal thrashed a little and groaned. “Yes, _like that._ ” Jackie used her other lubed hand to stroke her own dick. Crystal looked up, hungrily staring at Jackie jacking herself off and pushing her body back against Jackie’s fingers. She rolled her stomach and Jackie pressed in, searching for the right spot inside her. Crystal gasped as Jackie slid a third finger in. 

“Okay, I’m good, I’m good,” Crystal hummed, desperately pulling on Jackie’s shoulder to move her back up to her. “Please.”

“It’s not too—“ Jackie asked, because it all felt very fast to her but Crystal shook her head.

“No, please,” Crystal whined. “Please, I missed you. I need you to—“

The words lit Jackie’s brain on fire. Crystal missed her. Needed her. Oh god. She couldn’t wait. Jackie leaned over Crystal’s body, positioning herself at her opening. She wanted back into Crystal's energy, her orbit. She wanted to get impossibly closer. Crystal gestured to the bottle still in her hand.

“I’m gonna—“ Crystal said. Jackie nodded enthusiastically. Crystal held one nostril and sniffed, closing her eyes and throwing her head back again. “Now,” she said. Jackie immediately breached her just as the poppers hit. “Oh fuuuuuuck,” Crystal whispered. “More. You can— Go. All the way. Yessss.”

Jackie pushed in and groaned, her shoulders sagging. Crystal felt _perfect_. Fuck. Even better than the first time. Jackie stayed still, waiting for Crystal to adjust. After a moment and a nod, Jackie thrust shallowly and Crystal started rolling her hips back into it, her ass meeting Jackie’s stomach, using her legs as leverage. Dreamily, Crystal opened her eyes and carefully offered the poppers to Jackie. Jackie nodded and Crystal held her nostril for her as she sniffed.

 _Boom._ The world went black and then red behind her eyes. Everything narrowed to between her legs where she was inside Crystal. Her body got hot — her skin melting, her organs burning, her every nerve-ending alight. She dropped down on top of Crystal and thrust into her deeper, harder. Explosions. Crystal whined and whimpered and pushed herself back relentlessly onto Jackie’s dick. The poppers rushed through her system and her body tingled in waves — all ending up right where she was fucking in and out of Crystal. It made the feeling of being inside her possibly hallucinatory. The edges of her vision sparkled as Crystal opened, and opened, and opened, for her. Their breath mingled and the drugs made it so Jackie’s skin and Crystal’s skin — it was all one skin. And every single feeling Crystal let show in her face and voice and sounds, could have been coming from Jackie as well. Crystal was pure pleasure and her body was swallowing Jackie’s body whole.

Jackie always thought of herself as a pretty dedicated bottom but she was nothing compared to Crystal. Crystal kind of had a PhD in bottoming. She rolled her hips onto Jackie’s cock over and over and over, wanting it so badly. Chasing Jackie’s cock like she was meant to do nothing else. Greedily using her body to silently beg to be fucked. The poppers started their come down, but the pace was set. They melded together with air and sweat and hands in hair and on necks and thumbs under jawlines and hips thrusting.

“You’re so _hot_ ,” Jackie moaned, embarrassed at how desperate she sounded. “Keep moving like that. It feels so fucking good. You feel so fucking good.” 

Crystal laughed breathlessly. “Tell me again,” she said. Jackie buried her nose in Crystal’s shoulder, mouthing under her ear and into her long hair. Her vision was still splotchy — golds and reds and blacks.

“You feel so good, so fucking good, so fucking good, Crystal,” she repeated over and over again as she thrust into her. “You’re so hot. Fuck.” She sighed into Crystal’s curls. “I love being inside you. I don’t want to ever stop. You're so perfect. You're so fucking perfect.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Crystal cried out. “Keep going. Keep fucking me. Right there.”

Jackie pulled back, smoothing her hands over Crystal’s face and kissing her and kissing her and kissing her open mouthed and crazy as she fucked into her until Crystal reached down between them and jerked herself off, spasming around Jackie’s dick and coming onto her hand, her stomach, Jackie’s stomach. She clenched around Jackie and Jackie swallowed her own tongue and Crystal’s tongue and fucked into her so hard and fast and deep and then she was pulling back and Crystal was whimpering, “Fuck _yes_ , Jackie” and Jackie’s sweat fell into her eyes and then she was coming inside Crystal with a low groan, fingernails digging into her shoulders, vision going white.

—-

They held each other in Crystal’s bed, Jackie lying back against the pillows with Crystal nuzzling under her neck and into her stubble. She reached across their stomachs and entwined her fingers with Jackie’s and brought them up to her lips, kissing across Jackie’s knuckles, delicately, one-by-one. 

"You are so gorgeous," Jackie sighed, rubbing her nose into Crystal's hair. "Just so gorgeous." 

Crystal hummed happily. 

"This could... work, right?" she said after a moment of silence. 

Jackie swallowed and tilted her head back and forth. "Yeah," she said. "I think so. I hope so."

Crystal sat up and smiled at Jackie, leaning forward to drop light kisses on her lips and cheeks. "I think so too," she said.


	14. Ping Ping Ping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't abandoned this. Uh oh.

Ping.

Jackie’s phone lit up while she was at a bar in Portland, Oregon with some other local queens after her theater show there. Jack and Coke in hand, she laughed at something one of the girls said and as she leaned over to order another, she smiled. Touring again was wonderful. Thrilling. She’d found a brand new appreciation for her craft.

Ping. Ping. Ping.

Jackie glanced at her screen, trying not to be rude to the bartender or her company, and saw the noises indicated texts from Crystal and Gigi — a series of videos. She frowned at them, confused. Gigi had performed in London that night and Crystal was visiting her. It was like, 2 am there. Maybe it was just some videos of Gigi’s show or them drunkenly saying hi. Cute.

She closed her phone, deciding to look at the videos later at her hotel.

—

In the safety of her room at the Hilton and slightly tipsy, a couple of hours later, Jackie flopped down on her bed and opened her phone.

The videos were _not_ of a performance or of them adorably saying hi. At least, not in the traditional sense. They were dark and she opened one and hit play and then there was a soft yellow glow to them, like someone had set up mood lighting on purpose. Because someone had.

The first clip was from Gigi: a POV of her standing, in some sort of silky blue dress, bunched around her waist with Crystal on her knees on a hotel room floor, sucking her off. She bobbed her head enthusiastically, her curly blonde wig falling behind her and her long pearl earrings swaying. She moaned and groaned salaciously, taking her mouth off, only to lick and suck and swirl her tongue around — clearly putting on a show. Gigi’s long legs, clad in white stockings, were underneath her with light blue lacy panties stuck a bit below her knees.

 _Oh god, they’re fucking_. Oh god, they’re sending her videos. Oh god, they’re in drag. And fucking. And sending her videos. Jackie’s cock jumped to attention. Whatever she had expected it wasn’t this. _Holy shit._

In the video, Crystal looked up at Gigi — and the camera — and she pulled back a little, slurping and licking sloppily around Gigi’s dick. The noises, her own specific high pitched sexy ones and that of the saliva, were obscene and it seemed like she was staring directly into Jackie’s soul as she took immense pleasure in savoring Gigi’s entire cock. Jackie could hear Gigi huff out a laugh, her long manicured fingers visible, bunching up the blue satin of the dress in one hand, the other presumably holding the phone. 

“Fuck,” the Gigi on film said. “That’s it baby, _just like that_. Show Daddy what a good girl you are.” Crystal moaned around Gigi’s dick and doubled down on her efforts, swallowing her into her throat. Jackie noticed her make up was soft. Then, the video cut off. 

Jackie was rock hard. She was in just some loose gray gym shorts and nothing else, so she slid her hand inside them, lightly gripping herself. _Those little devils._ They were stunning. They were so fucking sexy. They were nuts. She couldn’t click the second video fast enough.

This one was from Crystal. The phone was propped up on the side table of the hotel, maybe against a lamp, and she was between Gigi’s beautiful thin long legs, which were raised and spread, knees locked by Gigi’s elbows, to give Crystal complete access to her opening. 

Underneath, Crystal licked at her with abandon and Gigi threw her head back and moaned, her nails digging into her own skin. 

In this video, Jackie got a better look at what they were wearing. Crystal was in that long blonde, curly wig and a light purple, lacy lingerie slip. Her thigh-high socks matched, light purple, with dark purple lace, and were held by a lacy garter and purple panties. She also had on chunky white pleasers, strapped to her ankles. She looked incredible. Like a lavender dream. Like a stripper from a cloud. Sensual. Jackie could see even more from the side that she was wearing very light make-up, almost like what she used to wear before she’d invented the current Crystal character.

Gigi was more pornographic, in white pumps with white stockings up to her thighs and the blue, silky slip Jackie had seen before. It was just like the one Crystal was wearing and it was currently bunched up onto her stomach. No underwear. Jackie guessed they’d discarded the panties when they’d gotten on the bed. Her hair was in a high ponytail redheaded wig and her make up was flawlessly natural — all nudes and beiges with dark pink lips. 

They both looked so fucking hot it was almost hard for Jackie to process what she was seeing. She kept blinking at the screen like she couldn’t believe they’d done this, staged this, planned this. Like she couldn’t drink in enough of the details. 

“Baby, fuck,” Gigi whined, spreading her legs impossibly further apart. “Eat my pussy out, baby, don’t stop.”

Jackie watched, riveted as Crystal dug her fingers into Gigi’s thighs and sucked and licked even harder at her hole. 

“Fuck, baby, fuck, fuck,” she was chanting as Crystal went to fucking town on her. Jackie realized she had a stronger grip than she’d meant to on her own cock in her shorts. Gigi’s knees in the white stockings and the way they stopped just in the middle of her thighs, leading down to the visual of Crystal’s tongue stroking in and out of her was going to give Jackie a heart attack.

“Oh, god, oh so good. Oh _Jackie_ ,” Gigi moaned loudly and Jackie’s chest burned. “Jackie, Jackie, fuck it’s so good. She’s gonna make me come if she doesn’t stop.”

The Crystal on video gently removed her mouth, sucking kisses into Gigi’s thighs. “Do you think she’ll like that? She’ll like you moaning and whining for me?” She asked, tongue dancing up to Gigi’s hip. “That I’m the one making you feel like this.”

Gigi nodded, turning her face to the camera and winking. _Fucking winking_ for Jackie. 

Crystal moved herself all the way up her body and grabbed Gigi’s jaw, bringing her face back to her to kiss her hard. “Me,” she said. And Gigi nodded, dreamily. 

“Yes,” she sighed into Crystal’s mouth. “You.”

Satisfied, Crystal dropped her body and then Jackie was just watching them make out furiously, hands in each other’s hair, lips smacking, their lingerie rubbing together with satiny sounds. The passion between them was crazy. Electric. Obsessive. Jackie could feel it through the phone. She watched Crystal reach down and grab Gigi’s dick between her legs and the muscles of her shoulder moved as she stroked, the blue silk of Gigi’s dress scrunching up higher onto her pale stomach. They continued kissing hungrily before Gigi pulled away and elongated her gorgeous, elegant neck and thrashed her head on the pillow, her hair falling onto her delicate shoulder at the feeling of Crystal’s hand on her.

Crystal skated her teeth down Gigi’s collarbone and Gigi moaned loudly, thrusting her hips. “Not yet,” she groaned. “I don’t wanna come yet and you’re gonna make me—“

The video cut off.

Jackie hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath. And her hips had started moving in circles as she'd watched what was happening on her screen. She’d also been subconsciously jerking herself off slowly, savoring what she was watching.

 _Holy fucking shit_ , it was so irresponsible of them to send her these videos. It was so irresponsible of them to be making these videos! What if they got hacked? What if they sent them to the wrong person? What if— And holy fucking shit, that was absolutely not the point right now. She needed to see more.

Jackie, awkwardly with one hand, opened the second video from Crystal and it was now her POV, lying back on the pillows of the hotel bed with Gigi between her legs, a pink manicured hand wrapped around Crystal’s cock, her red hair thrown over her shoulder and her painted lips spread around the head of Crystal’s dick, tongue licking up and down. Her dark lashes fluttered as she sucked and Crystal’s shaky hands had a hard time holding the camera. Jackie could see her thighs were shaking too, as her knees rose up to show more of those delicate lilac stockings. Gigi’s other hand ran over her thighs, scratching lightly with her longer nails.

Crystal was whining and gasping. “You are so fucking beautiful, honey,” she whispered and Gigi looked up and shot her — and Jackie — a devastating wink. Crystal’s hand wound itself around a strand of Gigi’s hair and tugged. “So _fucking_ beautiful,” she said. 

Gigi kept her eyes up and pulled off, growling a little in her throat at the compliment. When she looked at Crystal, though, it had the illusion of her looking at Jackie. And that was probably exactly the point. Crystal moved her hand with the hair in it to the back of Gigi’s head, threading her fingers through more of the wig and bringing Gigi’s mouth back down onto her cock. Gigi went more than willingly. Jackie was so hard.

“Don’t stop,” Crystal said, sliding in and out of Gigi’s mouth as Gigi’s eyes fell closed and she hummed in pleasure. 

“Look at her,” Crystal gasped and Jackie realized she was now talking to Jackie, through the phone. Crystal fumbled the camera around a little bit, getting Gigi from more of a side angle as Gigi took her deeper. Jackie could see from the outside, Crystal’s cock hitting the back of Gigi’s throat. “Look at her taking it so good,” Crystal said. “She’s so perfect. So fucking perfect.” Gigi moaned, her eyes closed, focused on her task. She looked like she was in heaven. Like all she wanted to do for the rest of her life was suck Crystal’s dick. “God, she feels so good, Jackie.”

Jackie was leaking now. She tore down her shorts and sat completely naked on the hotel bed, eyes glued to her phone screen. She used her thumb to play with the pre-come on her cock. Gigi’s lipstick smeared onto her cheek as she pulled off and pressed her wet lips to Crystal’s tan stomach, some of the color getting onto the soft purple of Crystal’s nightie.

“What do you want, honey?” Crystal asked and Gigi batted her feminine eyes up at her. “What do you want to show Jackie?” Gigi grinned, pulling herself up and moving so now the camera showed both her and Crystal together in selfie mode. They kissed sloppily, tongues entwining messily, moaning prettily into each other’s mouths. It looked, quite frankly, like teenage lesbian sleepover porn. The video cut off again.

Jackie gasped. She was so close. Her hand was so wet. Her body was covered in sweat and she was shaking a little. 

There was one last video sent from Gigi’s phone. Jackie clicked it, her blood thrumming. 

The phone was again set up to show both of them, leaning on what Jackie assumed was a nightstand they’d moved. They both faced the camera, sitting on the bed side by side, with their legs hanging off, white heels leading up to stockings, leading up to lacy lingerie. They leaned into each other and kissed, each placing a hand on the other’s dick which stood up hard juxtaposed against the silky clothes they still had on. Gigi jacked her slick hand up and down Crystal while Crystal did the same to Gigi. Their wigs and make up somehow still looked flawless. They were facing out, she realized, to put on a show for her.

When they pulled away from kissing each other, Gigi gasped and then turned to the camera. “We’re gonna come for you now, Daddy,” she said, unflinching. Jackie stopped breathing. They were so pretty. They were going to kill her. She’d never had anyone do anything like this for her. She was still struggling to process it and she honestly thought she might combust. Crystal leaned over and sucked and kissed at Gigi’s neck, while Gigi kept her eyes right on the camera, the look on her face positively mischievous.

It was too fucking much. Their hands flew on each other’s dicks as Crystal whined and moaned into the skin of Gigi’s neck, completely lost in sensation and pleasure, but Gigi? Gigi never broke eye contact with the camera — _with Jackie_. 

She parted her lips to sigh and gasp but she never dropped her gaze and she never lost that devious spark in her eye, one eyebrow raised, face only going a little helpless to moan pornographically.

Even as Crystal came into her own dress, crying out and mumbling, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” into Gigi’s shoulder. Gigi only fluttered her eyelashes once, when Crystal smoothed her thumb over the head of her cock and then she came, shooting up onto her own lingerie — their matching wet stains complimenting their matching heaving breaths.

Then, Gigi winked at the camera, leaned forward shakily and shut it off.

Jackie put her phone down next to her and her hand flew on her cock, her mouth and throat opening so she could make wildly turned on noises even she couldn’t believe were coming from herself. Images from the videos soared through her mind over and over and over again. The sheer over the top performance of it all, a private show for her, a reckless kinky cross-dressing pornographic — oh my god — Crystal on her knees, Gigi with a dick between her gorgeous lips, Crystal sucking on Gigi’s asshole, both of them coming onto their pretty little dresses.

Jackie froze, then squeezed and then came, crying out and groaning with her entire body. Come spilled up onto her chest and stomach and her hand. She breathed deeply for a moment, before using her free hand to snap a photo of her abs and pubes and dick covered in come. She couldn’t think about it too hard or she’d chicken out so she quickly sent it to Gigi, listening for the little noise that let her know it went through. 

Reckless. Irresponsible. So fucking dumb. God.


End file.
